New Love (DANTANA)
by santanatorres
Summary: Dani es un artista luchadora que ha hecho amistad con Rachel y le presenta a una solitaria Santana en Nueva York. Santana no ha amado a alguien desde Brittany y aprecia su gran talento. Dani es despreocupada y ve es lo especial que es Santana. (Traducción del fanfic "New Love" de Jirapan.)
1. Chapter 1

Cuando Santana escuchó la puerta apartamento abriendo estaba esperando a una Rachel agotada quién querría una ducha y simplemente descansar y ponerse al día con los reality de TV , pero no esperaba una chica hermosa caminando con Rachel con una risa contagiosa.

" Hey Rachel , " dijo Santana cuando su risa se calmó ; Santana estaba sosteniendo el correo y mirando a través de las diversas cartas y facturas, sólo basura . Rachel miró a Santana junto con su amiga.

" Hola Santana, algo importante? " Rachel preguntó acercándose a ella, con su amiga detrás de ella .

" Um , sólo un recibo de la luz ", dijo Santana mirando a Rachel y a su amiga.

" Oh , lo siento, esta es mi amiga de NYADA , " Rachel hizo un gesto hacia ella.

"D- Dani , es un placer conocerte , Rachel me habló mucho de ti , " Dijo Dani sosteniendo su mano. Santana sonrió ante el tartamudeo y la tomó de la mano antes de mirar a Rachel de forma curiosa.

" Encantada de conocerte , soy Santana y espero que Berry no te haya hablado muy mal de mí", dijo Santana.

"Sólo de tu temperamento Santana, " Rachel le sonrió. Santana la miró y luego a Dani antes de darse cuenta de que todavía se aferraba a la mano. Sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas antes de soltar su mano y Dani visiblemente se sonrojó también.

" Sí, um bueno te dejaré y Kurt maneja las cuentas y todo eso, el resto del correo es tuyo , tengo que ir a trabajar te veré más tarde, " Santana corrió y caminó hacia la puerta. Se puso las botas y el abrigo antes de mirar hacia atrás y sonriendo a Dani , "fue un placer conocerte Dani , espero verte de nuevo, " dijo Santana antes de salir y deslizando la puerta cerrada. Dani se volvió hacia Rachel en estado de shock .

"Está bien , sé que dijiste que era bonita , pero eso era una subestimación total. Ella es hermosa, y dices que también canta ? "Dijo Dani . Rachel se rió ligeramente.

" Sí también canta, aquí tenemos algunas de sus canciones grabadas ", dijo Rachel caminando hacia su laptop. Dani acercó una silla y se sentó junto a Rachel mientras miraba los videos.

" Aquí está cuando cantó Back to Black , estábamos compitiendo para ver quién tendría un solo para las Regionales. Brittany estaba grabando para que Jesse y el Sr. Schue pudieran reevaluar por si lo necesitaban ", dijo Rachel reproduciendo el vídeo. 

Dani miró sorprendida por la absolutamente hermosa voz que salía de Santana, era áspera y eléctrizante; nunca había oído una voz como esta . Rachel le enseñó unas más , como Valarie y su dúo So Emotional antes de terminar con Cold Hearted que uno de los bailarines secretamente había filmado.

"Ella tiene la voz más increíble que he escuchado " dijo Dani al terminar de ver los videos.

"Caramba, gracias " dijo Rachel sarcásticamente, rodando sus ojos.

"Lo siento, no me mal entiendas Rachel tienes una voz impresionante que nadie puede igualar, pero es que ... su voz es tan ... "

"Electrizante y sus movimientos de baile que matan? " Rachel terminó por ella.

" Sí, exactamente cómo lo sabes? " Dani preguntó sorprendida.

"Se lo he dicho a Santana, ella no cree que tiene el talento para hacer algo increíble y yo estaba tratando de hacerle saber lo que hace. Lo más que llegué a hacer es que vaya a las clases de baile adicionales de NYADA y que dejara su trabajo en ese horrible bar." dijo Rachel echándose hacia atrás en su silla.

"Bueno, tal vez alguien pueda convencerla de lo contrario, " Dani dijo mirando a Rachel, Rachel le sonrió y Dani sonrió de vuelta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Odio trabajar " murmuró Santana caminando y quitándose los zapatos.

"¿Es realmente tan malo? " Dani preguntó desde el sofá, Santana se sorprendió de por voz y la miró. Santana vacilante miró a su alrededor .

"Hola ... um dónde está Kurt y Rachel ? " Preguntó Santana.

"Están en ese bar de estudiantes , es noche de karaoke ", Dani se encogió de hombros.

" Y tú por que no fuiste? " preguntó Santana , quitándose el abrigo y pateando sus botas. Dani sonrió.

"¿Quieres que me vaya? " Dani levantó una ceja .

"¡NO! ... Eh , quiero decir que no fue lo que quise decir , también vas a NYADA , cierto? Entonces también podrías ir. " Santana empezó a caminar hacia ella.

"Si también voy a NYADA , pero yo no soy muy fan de cantar frente a un montón de gente", dijo Dani , ruborizándose ligeramente de vergüenza.

" Pero ... si entraste a NYADA , ¿cómo puedes tener miedo de cantar en frente de una multitud ? " Santana preguntó confundida.

"Bueno, eso fue solo Señora Tibidou , no una habitación llena de gente", explica Dani , pero ahora estaba muy avergonzada, aquí estaba la hermosa chica que puede cantar con su corazón para un auditorio lleno gente y ella que no puede cantar en una bar karaoke? Dani miró hacia otro lado por la vergüenza y Santana se dio cuenta.

" Hey , no, no te estoy juzgando… Entiendo lo que es tener miedo de lo que la gente piensa de ti", dijo Santana sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

" Sí, Rachel me habló de eso , siento que te haya pasado ", dijo Dani . Santana sintió una llamarada de ira, pero se fue rápidamente. "tengo que superarlo, fue hace mucho tiempo" pensó la latina.

" Sí, apestaba, porque estaba avergonzada de ser lesbiana ", Santana se encogió de hombros . Dani se rió suavemente y el corazón de Santana saltó ante el sonido. " Pero todavía tengo curiosidad de por que te quedaste aqui", continuó Santana.

" Bueno, Rachel me ofreció que me que quedara aqui , no me está llendo muy bien en mi carrera y mis ingresos de dinero no son muy grandes . Ella no quería que yo viviera en la calle y me dejó quedarme aquí ", contestó Dani . Santana asintió en silencio, no podía entender exactamente por qué se sentía mareada con esta información. "A menos que no quieras que me quede… , " Dani dijo de pronto .

" No me molesta en absoluto", Santana sonrió y Dani correspondido. " Entonces, um , ¿qué estás mirando? " Santana pidió Dani mirando el televisor en pausa.

" Oh, traje conmigo mis tres temporadas de Rizzoli & Isles, todavía estoy en la primera temporada", dijo Dani . Santana miró asombrado.

"Eres increíble", dijo Santana y se recostó contra el sofá . Dani sonrió ante el cumplido y le puso play al DVD.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de unas horas Rachel y Kurt entraron y las vieron despiertas hablando en el sofá del episodio que estaban viendo.

" Ustedes están todavía despiertas? " Rachel preguntó quitándose su abrigo al igual que Kurt.

" Sí, pero nosotras estábamos a punto de ir a dormir ", Santana dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la cómoda que estaba al lado de la TV .

" Bueno Rachel estoy agotado ", dijo Kurt caminando a su habitación, Dani se levantó y se acercó a Rachel .

" Bueno, entonces buenas noches Santana, " dijo Rachel entrando a su habitación. Dani se quedó allí torpemente mientras Santana sacó su pijama.

" Um ... buenas noches Santana ,fue divertido ver ese programa contigo", dijo Dani , ella se ruborizó cuando Santana se quitó la camisa y se dio la vuelta . Santana sonrió ante la mirada estupefacta de la cara de Dani.

"Sí, me he divertido también, que duermas bien", dijo Santana poniéndose en una camisa larga y quitarse sus pantalones antes de agarrar la almohada y una manta que estaban sobre la cómoda y colocarlos en el sofá. Ella se volvió y guiñó un ojo a Dani antes de acostarse. Dani sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Rachel. Miró de nuevo a la latina, sonriendo con tristeza porque tenía que dormir en el sofá antes de apagar de la luz junto a la puerta y caminar a la habitación de Rachel .


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Dani entró en la habitación de Rachel tenía la cara roja.

" Rachel , nunca me dijiste Santana era tan ligadora, " Dani susurro gritó Rachel la miró y se rio .

"Pensé que era evidente por la forma en que se ve ", dijo Rachel .

"Bueno, ella es ... es maravillosa", Dani suspiró y sonrió.

"Te lo dije, te ibas a gustar ", dijo Rachel empujando su hombro a la ligera.

" Si y mucho", confesó Dani .

" Bueno , Santana necesita amor en su vida. Esto la hace feliz, desde hace mucho no la veo estar así con alguien. dijo Rachel acomodándose.

" ¿Cómo es que sabes que le gusto ? " Preguntó Dani.

" Porque nunca he visto a Santana actuar así con nadie", respondió Rachel acurrucarse en la cama. Dani sonrió y se quitó la ropa antes de subir en la cama y quedarse dormida, soñando con Santana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dani se levantó y vio a sus tres nuevos compañeros desayunando

" Hey Dani , quiere un poco del desayuno que Santana está preparando? " Rachel preguntó señalando el plato vacío en la mesa.

" Um , sí, " Santana vio a Dani servirse la comida y se sentó frente a ella con la mirada fija en el plato.

" No lo envenené , si eso es lo que estás pensando, " Santana comentó, Dani se sorprendió de las palabras sonrojándose.

" Oh , no es eso. Es que no he comido comida casera en un tiempo", dijo Dani .

"Entonces, ¿qué has estado comiendo? " Kurt le preguntó con la boca llena de huevos revueltos.

"Comida rápida, alimentos enlatados, ese tipo de cosas . No soy muy buena en la cocina", contestó Dani .

" Bueno, tal vez podamos ayudarte, nosotros cocinamos nuestra propia comida ", Rachel hizo un gesto a los tres.

" Sí, Lady Lips y yo cocinamos carnes mientras Berry sabe cocinar basura vegetariana ", dijo Santana y sonrió dulcemente a la mirada de Rachel .

" Es vegana y Santana en su mayor parte sabe bien", dijo Rachel

" Lo siento ... Lady Lips ? " Preguntó Dani .

"Es uno de sus muchos apodos que tiene para mí, al igual que ella robó el de porcelana de una profesora del instituto, Lady Hummel, Teen Gay, son algunos por ejemplo , " Kurt se encogió de hombros , no muy feliz. Sin embargo, Dani sintió que se ofendía un poco por esos sobrenombres . ¿No eran amigos?

" Sí , y a mí me diceTreasure Trail , Hands Man , Enano, Hobbit y muchas otras formas , " Rachel le explicó sus apodos .

"Son súper hirientes! " Dani dijo mirando a Santana.

" No, son expresiones de cariño, antes en la escuela si eran insultantes", dijo Santana sonriendo.

"Nunca es correcto insultar a alguien ", sostuvo Dani .

" Todo el mundo ha tenido un apodo en algún momento de su vida ,a mí me llamaban Sand Bags el infierno me llamaron sacos de arena y mi entrenadora de porristas me llamaba Tweedle Fake Boobs , no ves que me moleste por ello", se encogió de hombros Santana.

" Pero eso no te da derecho a burlarte de los demás ", dijo Dani . Santana se quedó mirándola con los ojos abiertos antes de sacudir la cabeza ante la ridícula conversación y se fue.

" Lo que sea, no voy a discutir con usted. Si piensas que soy una mala persona o una amiga terrible , porque yo doy a mis amigos apodos entonces eso es tu problema, piensa que soy una mala persona. Definitivamente no eres la primera ni la última persona que lo piensa ", dijo Santana de pie y botando el resto de su comida en la basura antes de salir del apartamente. Dani resopló y se echó hacia atrás empujando la comida.

" Dani debes saber que esos apodos no nos ofenden ", dijo Kurt , su apetito arruinado junto con el resto .

" Eso no lo justifica, " murmuró Dani .

" Pero Santana tiene razón , no la puedes juzgar simplemente por eso, me refiero a que ustedes lo pasaros muy bien anoche ¿De verdad vas a dejar que una cosa pequeña lo arruiene ? " Preguntó Rachel .

" No tolero el bullying, " Dani suspiró y sacudió la cabeza .

" Santana es realmente una gran amiga , en realidad es ... una gran persona ", dijo Kurt

"¿Cómo puede alguien que ignora por completo los sentimientos de los otros ser una gran persona ? " Dani preguntó directamente .

"Bueno, yo recuerdo cuando una vez estaba muy molesto y sentado solo en mi salón de clases porque mi novio estaba herido, Santana vino a hablar conmigo. Después de que se fue con el chico que lo había lastimado y se enfrentó a él . Incluso averiguó que le habían echado al slushie con lo que lo lastimaron", explicó Kurt .

" Slushie ? " preguntó Dani.

" Es una bebida muy fría que nos echaban en la cara ", explicó Kurt . Los ojos de Dani se abrieron, ni siquiera puede imaginar lo mucho que duele.

"Si y cuando todo el mundo estaba en contra de que me casara con Finn, ella me dijo que debería de hacer lo que realmente me fuera hacer feliz. Luego, en el último año le pedí que pusiera una foto mia en su casillo y lo hizo, incluso me abrazo…. Fue un milagro porque siempre estábamos peleando. Cuando se mudó aquí me ayudo con un problema que tuve con mi novio, estaba convencida que algo no andaba bien y lo intentó todo para poder demostrarlo, incluso fue a NYADA, tal y como lo vimos en el video ayer y lo confrontó por mi. Pero nosotros no le creímos asi que le dijimos que se fuera de aquí. Pudimos ver como le dolió que escogiéramos a mi novio sobre ella, alguien a quien conocemos más y nos había demostrado que era nuestra amiga, y ella se fue mintiendo que tenía un lugar donde quedarse. Luego contrató a mi novio y lo sitó en un motel y llamó a Finn para que se enfrentara con él. Ella realmente es una persona realmente leal y dedicada. Además no puedo contar el número de veces que defendió a Brittany." Dijo Rachel. Dani se sentía confundida, Kurt y Rachel le estaban dando muchas razones por las que se podía considerar que Santana es una buena persona, pero ella aun no podía aceptar lo del bulliyng hacia sus amigos. Dani se encogió de hombros y se levantó y se fue a sentar en el sofá. Rachel y Kurt se miraron antes de suspirar y limpiar los platos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Más tarde esa noche, Dani estaba todavía despierta mientras Kurt y Rachel estaban ya dormidos . Mientras que ella se acomodoba junto a Rachel oyó que la puerta del apartamento abierta y escuchaba a Santana susurrando.

"Brittany , ¿estás segura de que estás bien ahí? " Santana susurró .

...

" Así que nadie te está molestando ni burlándose de ti ¿no? "

...

" Bueno ... espera ¿qué? " Santana exclamó antes de aclararse la garganta y suavizando su voz. "Brittany , no eres estupida, no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco , ves el mundo de manera diferente ... mejor de lo que cualquiera de nosotros podría", aseguró Santana. Dani no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que estaba diciendo Santana.

...

"Sí Britt , eres un genio", se rió entre dientes Santana.

...

" Bueno, me tengo que ir. Espero que te diviertas en el MIT Hablaré contigo más luego . "

...

"Adiós Britt, " Santana colgó y suspiró antes de quitarse su ropa. Se puso una bata y cogió la manta y la almohada de la cómoda y se acostó en el sofá. Todavía se sentía enojada y herida desde que Dani dijo que era una mala persona . Ella realmente no expresaba ningún odio hacia Rachel y Kurt con los apodos , pero Dani no lo veia de esa manera. Santana cerró los ojos, estaba furiosa consigo misma por hacer que alguien que podría llegar a amar ya la odiaba.

Sin embargo Dani se sintió culpable por Santana juzgar tan rápidamente. Después de escuchar la conversación entre ella y Brittny, sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro de que si Santana la puede querer en la forma en que ella quiere.


	3. Chapter 3

Esta vez fueron Santana y Dani quienes despertaron primero. Dani salió de la habitación de Rachel en silencio para no despertar a la diva y vio a Santana sentada leyendo un libro. Santana no se había dado cuenta de que Dani estaba ahí, así que Dani se tomó su tiempo apreciando el pelo oscuro y despeinado de Santana y lo hermosa que se veía con sus gafas de lectura. Dani suspiró y caminó un poco más fuerte para alertar a Santana de su presencia. Santana la miró rápidamente y siguió prestando atención a su lectura. Dani suspiró y se acercó a ella sentándose en un silla que estaba a la par, pero la latina seguía sin hacerle caso.

" Lo siento , " Dani dijo rompiendo el silencio. Santana miró y puso su libro a un lado antes de quitarse sus gafas .

" ¿Por qué te estás disculpando? " preguntó Santana y levantó una ceja .

" Por juzgarte demasiado rápido sobre una cosa pequeña, pero es que odio el bullying… Mi… tenía una hermana que cuando estaba en la escuela sus compañeros se burlaban constantemente de ella por su peso y su aspecto. Después de un tiempo, en noveno grado, ella… ella se suicidó. Dijo Dani. Santana abrió sus ojos sorprendiéndose por la información.

" Bueno , lo siento… tengo que admitir que en la secundaria era bitch que se burlaba de todo el mundo, pero ya no soy asi. Cuando llamó a Rachel o Kurt por alguno de sus apodos no lo hago con mala intención, ellos lo saben, saben que lo hago de una forma amistosa. Yo también, bueno uno de mis ex novios trató de suicidarse, en realidad era más un amigo y yo sabia lo que es. Lo molestaron mucho y no lo pudo manejar así que trató de suicidarse. Él era un matón porque no podía aceptar quien era, pero no era un mal tipo del todo". Santana le explicó, Dani se sintió mal por ella y asintió.

" Mira, no me puedes juzgar solo por lo que hice en el pasado, realmente he cambiado", Santana lanzó un suspiro.

" Sí, lo entiendo", dijo Dani . Santana asintió y se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos . " ¿Quién es Brittany? " Preguntó Dani . Rachel le ha dicho sobre Brittany , pero quería saber cómo Santana hablaba de su exnovia.

" Ella es mi ex, y es la primera persona de quien realmente me he enamorado . Pero ahora es solo mi mejor amiga, y yo la amo , pero he seguido adelante ", Santana dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Dani sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de que todo se quedó en silencio .

" ¿Cantarías conmigo ? " Dani pregunta de repente . Santana mira y sus ojos estrechos en cuestión.

"es que … he visto algunos videos tuyos cantando y yo ... yo realmente quiero cantar contigo , " Dani murmuró avergonzada.

"Claro, ¿cuál canción? " Santana estuvo de acuerdo.

" Um , Here Comes the Sun de The Beatles ? " Dani sugirió , Santana sonrió y asintió con la cabeza .

" Está bien, pero tu empiezas ", dijo Santana de pie. Dani suspiró y asintió. Cogió una guitarra y empezó a tocar la canción.

**Dani**

**Here comes the sun, do do do do, here comes the sun**

**And I say it's all right**

**Santana**

**Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter**

**Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here**

**Santana and Dani**

**Here comes the sun, do do do do, here comes the sun**

**And I say it's all right**

**Little darling,**

**Dani**

**the smiles returning to the faces**

**Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here**

**Both**

**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun**

**And I say it's all right**

**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**

**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**

**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**

**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**

**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**

**Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting**

**Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear**

**Here comes the sun, do do do dohere comes the sun**

**And I say it's all right**

**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun**

**It's all right**

**It's all right**

**Sun sun sun here it comes**

Terminaron y estaban de pie justo una en frente de la otra. Se miraron a los ojos y se perdieron en ellos. Se inclinaron y sus labios se tocaron ligeramente.

"Esto avanzó rápidamente y bastante bien" comentó Rachel en su habitación mientras Kurt se reía. Dani y Santana se separaron al mirarlos.

"Uh , emm hola chicos" Dijo Dani tartamudeando y se movio ligeramente.

" Hola, " se rió Rachel .

" Simplemente nada de sexo en los mostradores , mesas, o sofá, " dijo Kurt .

"Uh no, el sofá es donde duermo, así que puedo tener sexo en él si me da la gana ", protestó Santana.

"Está bien, pero en ninguna otra parte ", Kurt rodó los ojos y volvió a entrar en su habitación.

"Santana ", Dani regañó .

" ¿Qué!? Sexo en un sofá puede ser super divertido , " dijo Santana encogiéndose de hombros y riendo cuando Dani dio una palmada en el brazo.

" Sólo traten de abstenerse de tener sexo mientras Kurt y yo estemos aquí ", dijo Rachel .

"Uh tampoc, me acuerdo de ti y del Dunky Face teniendo sexo mientas yo estaba aquí. Y ss gruñidos no era algo que disfrutaba", Santana protestó de nuevo.

"Bien," Rachel suspiró y volvió a entrar en su habitación.

" No tienes vergüenza de lo todo que dices? " Dani preguntó con una sonrisa , con la cara aún enrojecida de vergüenza.

" No, no con ellos , son mi familia y yo confío totalemente en ellos", respondió Santana acercándose a ella y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Dani . Dani le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Santana y sonrió.

" Eso es muy dulce ", dijo Dani .

" Bueno, ya sabes , después de todo lo que los molesté me dejan vivir con ellos y a mí me gusta", dijo Santana en voz baja.

" Sí, vamos a tener que hablar de eso ... pero más adelante ", dijo Dani .

" Bueno, yo no estaba bromeando cuando dije que era una completa bitch en ese entonces ... pero yo estaba enojada era así . Enojada conmigo misma ", Santana aclaró .

" Nos preocuparemos de eso más tarde , " Dani murmuró y se inclinó . Santana sonrió y se inclinó hasta que sus labios se tocaron ligeramente . Santana tiró un poco hacia atrás y miró el rostro de Dani mientras Dani hizo lo mismo antes de inclinarse y besarse con más confianza . Sus labios se movían con facilidad unos contra los otros, antes de explorar con la lengua, Santana mordió un poco en el labio inferior de Dani . Dani jadeó un poco antes separando sus labios. Santana metió su lengua dentro y la lengua de Dani se empezó a mover lentamente, logrando una excelente sincronización. Después de unos minutos se retiraron jadeando y Santana miró profundamente a los ojos de color marrón oscuro de Dani . Santana sintió una oleada de calidez , amor y adoración qie le llenaba el pecho y se extendió por todo su cuerpo . Su pecho se contrajo de la felicidad y del amor, sensación de que no ha sentido desde Brittany. Vencida por el sentimiento , los ojos de Santana se humedecieron y abrazó fuertemente a Dani , colocando su cara en el hueco del cuello de Dani y le apretó .

Dani estaba sorprendida por esa reaccion , pero abrazó fuertemente a Santana, sabia que ella realmente necesitaba ese abrazo. Dani también sintió la oleada de sentimientos que Santana experimentó... no podía estar más feliz.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews :)

***alixs** : gracias por el review :) esta historia es una traducción, entonces iré traduciendo conforme la autora original lo vaya haciendo. Con respecto a la otra historia, tuve un bloqueo y no la he podido continuar jaja. Saludos :*

alguien más me dejó un review pero no lo puedo ver, igual gracias. si alguien me podria decir como ver los reviews se lo agradeceria, en mi otra historia si los puedo ver pero en esta no :(

Espero poder actualizar pronto


	4. Chapter 4

El día de hoy iba perfectamente ... hasta que Kurt recibió una llamada de Burt . Santana y Dani estaban comiendo el almuerzo y Rachel estaba haciendo ejercicio cuando Kurt se echó a llorar . Todas se miraron en confusas y él tartamudeaba palabras que Santana y Rachel nunca pensaron que podrían oír. Finn fue encontrado muerto en su habitación de la universidad. Rachel se quedó conmocionada durante unos minutos, mientras que Santana se quedó mirando su comida. Dani miró a todos sus amigos . Rachel entonces rápidamente salió del apartamento, tropezando con Santana. Ella puso de pie.

" Cuida a Kurt por mí", le murmuró Santana a Dani y salió corriendo detrás de Rachel . Ella la persiguió pocas cuadras antes de agarrar sus brazos y girándola para que quedar frente suyo. Rachel luchó con Santana , golpeando su pecho y tratando de soltarse . Pero Santana mantuvo un firme control sobre ella.

" Rachel , Rachel ... hey , hey para, está bien , está bien ", dijo Santana en voz baja una y otra vez, hasta que Rachel dejó de luchar con ella . Se dejó caer en los brazos de Santana dejando escapar un sollozo desgarrador y aferró a la camisa de Santana. Santana la abrazó con fuerza y le acariciaba la espalda.

"Va a estar bien, " Santana suspiró , mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Cuando regresaron, Rachel fue a su habitación. Dani le dijo a Santana que Kurt estaba también en su habitación y las dos sabían que lo mejor era dejarlos solos por un rato . Santana y Dani fueron a la cama, Dani se sentó y Santana apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Dani . Ellas simplemente se quedaron en silencio , Dani pasando la mano por el pelo de Santana esperando que Santana empezara a llorar , pero nunca lo hizo.

Al día siguiente Santana llamó Burt del celular de Kurt y le preguntó acerca de Finn. Se enteró de que había muerto de una sobredosis de drogas y alcohol. Burt le dijo que el funeral será el domingo de la próxima semana . Santana le dio las gracias y le dio el pésame . Entró a la habitación de Kurt y Rachel y les gritó para que empezaran a hacer el equipaje y que dejaran de estar sin hacer nada. Rachel y Kurt regañadientes empacaron, enojados con Santana por ser un ser sin corazón. mientras Santana y Dani alistaban su equipaje en silencio. Dani sintió abrumadora preocupación por completo Santana había estado muy callada y distante . Tomaron el tren de regreso a Lima y se reunieron con todos en Mickenly . Cuando entraron en la sala del coro, donde todo el mundo se reunió y habló de cómo murió. Una historia de cómo Finn con algunos de sus compañeros de la universidad empezaron a drogarse y a tomar y todo se les fue de las manos . Brittany abrazó a Santana con fuerza , junto con Quinn . Santana les devolvió el abrazo , pero se quedó callada. Dani se presentó y habló con Quinn y Brittany de la forma Santana ha estado actuando . Ellas asintieron y miraron a Santana con la preocupación y tristeza , mientras se sentaba y se miraba las manos mientras tocaba violín.

Pronto comenzaron a planear su funeral, Kurt y Rachel no quería ser parte de ello porque les dolía demasiado. Santana finalmente se hartó

" ¿Será que ustedes pueden dejar de actuar como si fueran las putas victimas de aquí!? Finn está muertos, y ustedes deben de ayudarnos a honrarlo como se debe honrarlo. Dejen de pensar que son los únicos que están pasando por esta gran pérdida! ". Santana gritó , haciendo que todos se quedaran congelados . Rachel y Kurt humeaban ante sus palabras .

"Santana es obvio que no entiendes porque no tienes sentimientos! Es como si ni siquiera te importara Finn!" Gritó Kurt.

" Exactamente, tú no has hecho nada más que hacer que me sienta mal conmigo misma, tú no entiendes el dolor que estamos viviendo, porque es verdad, se sientes nada ! " Raquel lloraba. Santana apretó su mandíbula y asintió con la cabeza.

"Está bien , soy un monstruo sin alma para ustedes , ¿por qué me molestaría en ayudarlos", dijo Santana antes de irse de ahi.

" Santana ! " Dani la llamó, pero ella ya se había ido. Dani estaba enojada. "Ustedes no tenía derecho a decirle eso a Santana! " le gritó a ellos. Rachel y Kurt se sorprendieron.

" Pero - "

" No! Ustedes no son los únicos que sufren con esto ... ¿qué hay de Quinn hmm ? Su primer amor junto con el tuyo Rachel ! ¿Y tu papá y mamá Kurt ? No has notado todo el dolor que te rodea , porque solo se han centrado en si misos! ¿Han notado cómo Santana ha estado actuando ? ha estado tranquila y no ha derramado una lágrima por uno de sus amigos ", gritó Dani . Rachel y Kurt miraron hacia abajo avergonzados. Dani salió de la habitación dejando a todos en silencio. Quinn se acercó a los dos culpables.

" Les recomiendo ir a buscar a Santana y pedir disculpas ", dijo Quinn antes de salir de la habitación. Rachel y Kurt se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Rachel se volvió hacia la puerta y miró a todos en la sala del coro.

"Sentimos nuestro egoísmo por esta situación, perdon ... " Rachel se disculpó antes de salir con Kurt.

Ellos buscaron durante un largo tiempo antes de ir finalmente al campo de fútbol , donde Santana estaba sentada en el medio, ellos se acercaron y se sentaron con ella.

"Saben ... este es el primer lugar en el que vi Finn. Estábamos en primer años, Quinn, Britt y yo estábamos en las Cheerios. Fue cuando todos los del equipo de futbol pensaban que podían entran en mis pantalones… y sí, lo hicieron. Finn un día se acercó a mí y pensé que iba a pedirme que nos viéramos el viernes por la noches , ustedes saben para que . En su lugar, me preguntó cómo estaba y me preguntó acerca de Quinn , porque quería ser su novio. me alegró que no me veía como otra presa fácil ... " Santana se fue apagando. Rachel y Kurt observaban mientras la cara de Santana desplomó y dejó escapar un sollozo. Ella cayó en los brazos de Rachel y Kurt la abrazó por la espalda.

"Sé que era una perra con él y me burlaban de él ... Pero él era uno de mis mejores amigos y ... " Rachel hizo callar y sostuvo Santana mientras ella lloraba .

"Lo sentimos Santana, fuimos ... muy egoístas y no pensamos en cómo los demás se sentían , " Rachel murmuró después de que los sollozos de Santana calmaron .

"Nosotros de verdad no pensamos lo que dijimos , estábamos molestos ", dijo Kurt en el hombro de Santana. Santana asintió y se quedaron así durante un tiempo, antes de que llegaran Dani , Brittany y Quinn . Regresaron a la sala de coro y terminaron la planificación del funeral.

El domingo, todos estaban vestidos y sentados en los bancos de la iglesia , mientras que el pastor habló de la pérdida y una nueva vida. Todos se despidieron y pusieron una rosa en el ataúd cerrado . Cada uno de ellos recordaba sus momentos buenos y malos con Finn. A los pocos días se devolvieron a casa, pero la vida en Nueva York no fue la misma , sobre todo porque Brittany los se fue con ellos.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de su regreso de Lima, todo estaba en silencio y todo el mundo estaba en piloto automático . Brittany atreves de su observación se había dado cuenta de la relación de Dani y Santana. Se sentía triste que Santana había la había superado, pero estaba muy feliz de que Santana por fin había encontrado a alguien a quien amar. Pero fue un día en que ella y Dani se quedaron solas que las cosas salieron realmente mal.

" Así que ... ¿ Saliste con Santana, " Dijo Dani rompiendo el silencio entre ellas en la sala de estar .

" Sí, " respondió Brittany ", y tu estás saliendo con ella ahora", continuó.

" Sí, " respondió Dani . " ¿Por qué la dejaste ? " Dani preguntó de golpe.

" Yo no la dejé, ella me dejó ", defendió Brittany. Dani suspiró y sacudió la cabeza .

"Lo siento , quise decir que por qué elegiste ese ... um hombre de labios grandes, Sam , sí ? " Dani continuo y Brittany asintió, " digo ¿por qué lo elegiste sobre Santana cuando ella regresó por ti ? " Preguntó Dani .

" Porque ... ella necesitaba para vivir su sueño y no estar atada a mí, así que le dije que se fuera", respondió Brittany.

" Bueno, Santana me dijo eso también , pero yo no les creo. No era que querías más a Sam que a Santana, pero no querías lastimarla?" preguntó Dani .

"No, yo… yo amo a Santana con todo mi corazón y alma", dijo Brittany con severidad.

"La amas?" Preguntó Dani sorprendida, Brittany abrió la boca para hablar pero volvió a cerrarla.

" Sí , yo todavía la amo ", confirmó Brittany finalmente. Dani tomó esto y asintió.

"Está bien , pero te das cuenta que cuando la rechazaste ella pensó que querías más a Sam que a ella?" continuó Dani.

" ¿Qué!? ¿Por qué iba a pensar eso!? " Preguntó Britt más para sí misma que para Dani .

" Bueno, realmente no le pude entender bien cuando me contó porque mientras lo hacía se puso a llorar , pero le entendí que él te podía sacar una sonrisa cuando ella no podía y hacia que te sintieras inteligente. No estoy segura exactamente , " murmuró Dani y mirando a la izquierda tratando de descifrar los sollozos que estaba escuchando. Dani sabía que Brittany era el primer amor de Santana y que siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón para la rubia , sólo la destrozó ver como Santana se quebró por Brittany.

" No quise decir que ella no era capaz de hacer esas cosas , era ... él estaba allí cuando ella no estaba . Ella rompió conmigo y me dijo que estaba bien que saliéramos con otras personas, y Sam me gustaba y en realidad era capaz de hacerme sonreír " , murmuró Brittany.

" Así que en cierto modo era como para que volviera a pagar por terminar contigo y que ella estuviera con otra chica? ", resumió Dani .

" ¿Qué? No yo no ... no fue así. Todavía estaba enojada con ella por haber terminado conmigo . Quiero decir que ella rompió conmigo , dijo que estaba bien lo que hacia y luego vuelve enojada porque empecé a salir con alguien más. Regresó esperando que callera en sus brazos otra vez, "Brittany resopló y luego hizo una pausa .

"Brittany , creo que Santana estaba tratando de volver contigo. Me habló de lo mala que era gente de Kentucky con ella, la odiaban y la intimidimidaban. Ella no mandaba ahí, así que regresó por ti" , explica Dani .

" Entonces no debería haberme dejado en el primer lugar , todo este lío es culpa de ella , ella podría haber estado conmigo en el último año y haber ayudado a la entrenadora Sue, " dijo Brittany con enojo .

" Pensé que querías que ella siguiera sus sueños y entonces le dijiste que se fuera a Nueva York a buscar un nuevo amor? " Dani la interrogó .

" Yo realmente no pensé que ella se fuera a ir! " Brittany dijo exaltada.

" Así que quería que se quedara ? " Dani empezaba a confundirse .

" No, yo , ella ... Estás mezclando todo. Me encanta Santana y yo ... todo lo que quería era estar con ella y entonces ella ... y sólo se fue y luego rompió conmigo . Después de todo lo que pasamos para estar juntas, ella lo dejó todo "Brittany murmuró tristemente .

"Pensé que serías más feliz si me iba ," la voz Santana hizo que las dos rubias saltaran. Brittany miró sorprendida. Santana estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Ella entró y puso su bolso en el armario antes de quitarse el abrigo y colocarlo ahí tambien.

"¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? " Preguntó Brittany.

"Brittany, nunca estaba ahí para estar contigo o cuidar de ti. Tenía que estar en prácticas de porristas, asistir a clases y hacer tareas, apenas podíamos hablar por Skype. Sé que tú fuiste la que le dijo a la entrenadora Silvester que me dejara ayudarla, pero luego me dijiste que siguiera mis sueños, para que te sintieras orgullosa de mi. Así que me fui, hice lo que tú me dijiste.

"Pero me dijiste que te atraía una chica ", sollozó Brittany. Santana suspiró.

" Hey, yo encuentro a un monton de chicas atractivas, pero sólo dos chicas me han hecho sentir algo por ellas. Y han sido tu y Dani , la atracción y los sentimientos son dos cosas diferentes , al igual que pensar que alguien tiene un buen cuerpo o que deseas dormir con ella , son dos cosas diferentes " , explicó Santana.

" ¿Entonces por qué - "

" Debido a que no eras feliz conmigo , yo en un mundo y tu en otro . Sam te hizo feliz Britt y lo acepto ahora", dijo Santana. Brittany asintió tristemente . Santana sonrió y miró a Dani antes de levantarse y agacharse delante de Brittany tomando sus manos .

" Britt ", Santana dijo en voz baja , pero Brittanu continuó manteniendo los ojos cerrados y lloraba con la cabeza baja , " Britt- Britt ", llamó Santana. Brittany levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos de Santana . " Fuiste mi primer amor Britt y nada ni nadie puede cambiar lo que eso significó para mí, esbas ahí cuando estaba asustada o cuando mi abuela me echó de su casa. Pero a veces nuestro primer amor es un trampolín hacia lo que necesitamos ahora y se que encontrarás a esa persona y serás la persona más feliz del mundo . Y cuando lo hagas me vas a llamar y me vas a contar todo sobre él o ella y voy a ser tan feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien y te felicitaré y harás tantos recuerdos felices y tristes con esa persona, pero siempre estarán todos nuestros recuerdos también " , dijo Santana en voz baja. Brittany miró a Dani que sonreía con adoración a Santana.

" Dani es esa persona para ti San ? " murmuróvBrittany . Los ojos de Santana se abrieron y miró a Dani que tenía una cara de interrogatorio antes de volverse y mirar Brittany.

" Sí, Britt creo que ella es ", respondió Santana. Brittany asintió y Santana le dio un largo abrazo. Se separaron y se miraron.

" Bueno ... supongo que ya me voy. Tengo mis respuestas", Brittany lanzó una risita entrecortada antes de limpiar los ojos.

"No pasará mucho tiempo para que alguien se enamore de ti, Britt ", Santana dijo arreglándose el pelo .

Bueno ... ya me voy ", dijo Brittany . Santana volvió a abrazarla antes de retroceder y caminar hacia la puerta. Brittany se acercó a Dani y la abrazó. Dani se sorprendió al principio, pero luego devolvió el abrazo .

" No le hagas daño , ella te necesita , " Brittany susurró a Dani.

"No lo haría nunca, te lo juro , y si lo hago me puedes golpear ", respondió Dani . Brittany se hizo hacia atrás y sonrió .

"Te tomo la palabra ", dijo Brittany y se acercó a la puerta. Ella miró a Dani por última vez antes de mirar a Santana. Ella sonrió y dejó escapar un suspiro y salió por la puerta y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Entró en ella y cuando la puerta se cerró empezó a llorar de nuevo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que todas estén muy bien :)

Les tengo una mala noticia, creo que este es el capitulo final, pero no estoy segura, ya que la autora original no ha vuelto a actualizar, pero les prometo que si actualiza yo lo haré tambien. bye


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Volví quiero aclararles que esto no es parte del fanfic original, ya que creo que no lo van a actualizar, pero hoy estaba en clases muy aburrida y mi imaginación empezó a volar y se me ocurrió esto y como alguien por ahi me dijo que por que no lo continuaba yo esta historia entonces bueno aquí está. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo por que salga bien y actualizar lo más pronto posible. Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios. Besos :*

* * *

Poco a poco las cosas vuelven a la normalidad, aunque nada jamás va a ser igual porque una de las personas más importantes para Rachel, Kurt inclusive Santana se ha ido, pero ellos están intentando seguir adelante.

Santana dejó de trabajar en el Coyote Ugly, ahora trabaja en un restaurante en el que los meseros pueden hacer números musicales. Ahí le consiguió trabajo a Rachel y a Dani y luego Kurt también fue a pedir trabajo ahí y se lo dieron; así que ahora los cuatro trabajan juntos.

Un día, ya en su última hora de trabajo se encontraban hablando Kurt, Rache y Santana  
"Berry no te preocupes, vas a ver que consigues el papel de Fany Brice" dijo Santana ya un poco cansada de la actitud de Rachel.

"Si Rach, vas a ver que lo consigues, se positiva" dijo Kurt, abrazando a su amiga.  
En eso llega Gunther, el jefe del lugar

"Hay un señor que quiere hablar con la bajita" dijo mirando al trío.

"Ya voy" dijo Rachel y se dirigió a donde su jefe le indicó. Se dio cuenta que era el productor de Funny Girl. "Hola, puedo tomar su orden?". Dijo Racel con una sonrisa algo forzada

"Hola Rachel, tiene algún tipo de pastel?" Preguntó el hombre.

"Emm... Tenemos pasteles..."

"Está bien, quiero uno. Puedes escribirle algo?"

"Si claro"

"Quiero que escribas: felicidades Rachel Berry, eres Fany Brice" dijo el hombre sonriendo.

Rachel se quedó en shock y luego empezó a gritar "oh por Dios! Soy Fanny!"

Santana y Kurt salieron corriendo para abrazarla y felicitarla al igual que otros compañeros de trabajo.

Al terminar su turno Kurt y Rachel se dirigieron a su casa, Santana les dijo que en rato llegaba que iba ir por Dani a NYADA ya que tenía clases.

Al llegar vio que Dani estaba sola en una clase tocando piano y se acercó por detrás en silencio para sorprenderla y le tapó los ojos.

"Oh por Dios! Quien es?" Dijo Dani. Pero se dio cuenta que era su novia ya que reconoció su perfume. "San que haces aquí!?" Se volvió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Vine por la chica más linda del mundo" dijo Santana, volviendo a besar a su novia.

Dani notó que su chica estaba muy feliz "amor, que pasó? Desde hace días no te veo así de feliz."

"Es que Rachel consiguió el papel, estoy muy feliz por ella"

"Es en serio!? Tenemos qué celebrarlo!"

Ambas chicas se dirigían a la casa y pasaban al frente de un supermercado

"Dani me acompañas para ir a comprarle algo al Hobbit?"

"Sabes que no me gusta que le digas así, pero está bien"

Ambas chicas entraron

D: "Amor que le vas a comprar?"

S: "Que te parece una botella de champán?"

D: "Perfecto"

Las chicas llegan a su casa y se dan cuenta que hay música puesta, desde el funeral de Finn no habían puesto música.

"Ya llegamos!" Dijo Santana

Dani se fue corriendo a abrazar a Rachel "felicidades! Santana me contó, sabíamos que lo ibas a lograr!"

"Gracias" dijo Rachel devolviendo el abrazo.

"Bueno Rachel suelta a mi chica" dijo Santana, "toma te compramos esto" dijo dándole la botella

"Gracias chicas" dijo Rachel

En eso Kurt se acercó con cuatro copas. "Bueno, que esperan? Empecemos a celebrar!"  
Sirven las copas y brindan, en eso empieza a sonar Let It Be de Los Beatles y Rachel empieza a cantar y los demás la siguen.

Después de haber estado cantando y bailando toda la noche deciden irse a descansar.  
Habían decidido hacer unas pequeñas remodelaciones para que San dejara de dormir en el sofá y tuviera su propia habitación, que gustosamente compartía con Dani.

Dani y San se dirigen a su habitación y San empieza a besar a su novia.

"San detente, sino no me hago responsable de mis actos" dijo Dani mirando a su novia.

"Que pasa si no quiero..?" dijo Santana mirando de forma sexy a su novia.

"Segura que quieres seguir con esto? Ya estás lista?"

Santana y Dani habían decidido no dar el siguiente paso en su relación para guardar el luto por la muerte de Finn y de todas maneras San se había encontrado muy triste por lo que Dani le había dicho que se tomara todo el tiempo que me necesitara para que la primera vez de las dos juntas fuera un lindo recuerdo para ambas.

El ambiente cada vez se fue calentando más y la ropa empezó a sobrar entre ellas, por lo que fue desapareciendo. Ambas se encontraban solamente en ropa interior, Santana con un conjunto negro súper sexy y Dani con uno rosa.

Dani agarra su novia por la cintura y la tira a la cama colocándose sobre ella y besándole el cuello "eres tan sexy, me vuelves loca..."

"Oh Dios Dani..." Santana deja a su novia totalmente desnuda en unos movimientos rápidos y empieza a jugar con sus pechos.

Santana toma el control de la situación y se coloca encima de Dani, empieza a dejar un camino de besos desde la boca hasta el centro de su novia

"San por favor..."

Santana empezó a acariciar a Dani donde más lo necesitaba y también besaba y movía su lengua volviendo loca a su novia.

"No te detengas, estoy tan cerca..."

Santana se dio cuenta como su chica ya no podía aguantar más y terminó en su boca, volví a la cara de su novia volviendo a dejar un camino de besos y caricias hasta los labios de su novia y le dio un suave beso.

"Little darling, es mi turno!" Dijo Dani y se colocó encima de su novia, le quitó la poca ropa que le quedaba. Empezó a jugar con sus senos, los besaba y acariciaba, poco fue bajando sus caricias hasta que llegó a su destino, en la habitación solo se escuchaban los gemidos de Santana mientras Dani hacia magia con sus manos y boca.

Cuando San llega a su punto máximo y Dani ve a su chica a los ojos y se besan de una forma tierna.

"Gracias, eso ha sido…" dijo Santana, pero no pudo terminar.

"Increible, mágico, perfecto" dijo Dani interrumpiendo a su novia.

"Exactamente" dijo Santana..

Dani se acomodó en el pecho de Santana mientras esta la abrazaba, hasta que ambas se quedaron dormidas.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Gracias por los reviews :)

Gabu: que dicha que te gusta :)

Luz: nunca habia escrito algo de "acción" jaja que dicha que hayas pensado que me quedó bien jeje

Saludos, que pasen un lindo día, tarde, noche :)

espero actualizar pronto

* * *

Empezaban a colarse por la ventana los primeros rayos de sol, en la cama se encontraban dos chicas abrazadas. Dani empieza abrir sus ojos y recuerda la noche de ayer, una de las mejores noches de su vida, observa a la hermosa mujer con quien comparte la cama, se acomoda y empieza a besar la espalda de su novia, haciendo que empiece a despertar.

" Hey por que nunca me habías despertado así?" Dijo Santana y le dio un pequeño beso a su novia

"Buenos días, como amaneció la mujer más hermosa del mundo?" dijo Dani, volviendo a besar a su novia.

"Mejor que nunca", respondió Santana, mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de su novia.

"Que te parece si repetimos lo de ayer?" dijo Dani viendo de forma sexy a Santana.

"Claro, las veces que quieras" respondió la latina.

Cuando Santana se estaba acomodando encima de su novia para empezar con su trabajo, se abrió la puerta de la habitación

"Hey chicas ya está listo el…" Dijo Rachel "Oh lo siento no sabía que ustedes…, perdón" Rachel cerró la puerta muy apenada.

"Dios, solo Berry sabe cómo arruinar un momento así" Dijo Santana bastante enojada.

"Vamos, tranquila, ella no sabía" dijo Dani besando a su novia, "además ellos hoy tienen clases y nosotras no tenemos que trabajar ni tenemos clases, tenemos todo el día para nosotras" dijo Dani besando de nuevo a Santana luego se levanta de la cama y se pone algo de ropa. "No piensas levantarte?"

"Mmm… cinco minutos más, ven aquí conmigo…" dijo San haciendo pucheros.

"Vamos San, levántate ya y así salir un rato a dar un paseo"

"Está bien…" santana se levantó de la cama y salió de cuarto.

"Hey San no te vas a poner algo de ropa?" dijo Dani riendo

"Por que? No te gusta verme asi? Dijo Santana acercándose a su novia de forma seductora

"Me encanta verte así, pero creo que a Rachel y a Kurt les puede molestar"

"Está bien, tu ganas" dijo Santana poniéndose un short y una blusa.

"Hola hermosas" dijo Kurt

"Hola Kurt, Berry…" saludó Santana

"San lo siento no sabía, perdón" dijo Rachel poniéndose roja

"Tranquila Rach" dijo Dani y abrazó a su novia para que se le pasara el enojo.

Los cuatro jóvenes desayunaron y luego Rachel y Kurt se fueron a sus clases.

"Entonces que quieres hacer?" Preguntó Santana abrazando a su novia por la espalda.

"No sé, que te parece ir a caminar un rato por Central Park?" sugirió Dani.

"Lo que sea mientras esté contigo" respondió Santana.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al parque, estuvieron caminando un rato, mientras hablaban de todo y nada a la vez. Santana le contaba a Dani como fue mientras estaba en glee club y todas las cosas que pasaron ella y sus amigos

"Entonces, pasamos a las nacionales y vinimos a New York, el viaje fue muy bueno y divertido, aunque todos nos acomodamos en dos cuartos, las chicas en uno y los chicos en otro. Nosotras hicimos una guerra de almohadas y las rompimos, luego el señor Shue nos regañó. " Contaba Santana.

"Jajaja Y como les fue? Ganaron?" preguntó Dani

"No… por culpa de Rachel y Finn, ellos se besaron en el escenario …y nos descalificaron por eso. Yo me enojé mucho con ellos, casi le pego a Rachel, solo se salvó porque Quinn, Sam y Mike me detuvieron." Dijo Santana riendo al recordar esa experiencia.

"Por qué siempre tenías que ser tan violenta? Si te enojas conmigo me vas a golpear?" preguntó Dani un poco preocupada.

Santana cogió la cara de Dani entre sus manos "Jamás, nunca en la vida te golpearía, quiero que eso te quede claro" y besó a su novia.

Ambas chicas siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a una fuente

"San nos podemos tomar una foto? Quiero un recuerdo de este momento" dijo Dani abrazando a su novia.

"Claro, las que quieras" respondió Santana

Las chicas estuvieron tomándose fotos un rato

"Dani quieres ir a almorzar?, yo invito" preguntó Santana

"Claro amor, vamos al centro comercial?" dijo Dani

"Sabes que voy a donde quieras"

Después de ir a comer y dar vueltas por el centro comercial las chicas volvieron a casa, Santana estaba leyendo un libro y Dani estaba mirando televisión.

"Amor, te han dicho que te ves muy sexy con esos lentes?" le dijo Dani a su novia.

"No, pero yo siempre me veo sexy jaja" le respondió Santana.

"Si tienes razón" dijo Dani riendo por el humor de su novia. "Hey alguna vez has buscado tu nombre en internet?"

"No…" dijo Santana un poco distraída, después de un momento se dio cuenta de lo que su novia iba a encontrar en internet si buscaba Santana López. "Dani dame tu teléfono!" dijo Santana tratando de quitarle el teléfono a su novia, pero está fue más rápida y salió corriendo

"No, por qué? Que tiene de…" Dani se quedó en silencio y abrió sus ojos al ver lo que decía "Hey por que dice todo esto!? Jaja nude, lez, boobies, sex tape, Mexican or Dominican?

"Dani, yo… puedo explicarlo" Santana estaba muy nerviosa, nunca pensó que tendría que explicarle eso a Dani.

"Tranquila amor, sino me quieres contar no lo hagas" dijo Dani besando a su novia para que se relajara.

"Bueno, te voy a contar, ok, lez bueno soy lesbiana y salió en un anunció a nivel nacional o algo así, luego boobies, es por una operación que me hice, sex tape, es mmm… una larga historia, quería ser famosa, entonces Britt subió un video nuestro a internet, dominicana o mexicana, son mis raíces latinas…" dijo Santana un poco más tranquila

"Está bien, tranquila" dijo Dani sentándose en el sillón indicándole a su novia que se sentara a la par de ella.

"Bueno, y hay algo que me quieras contar acerca de ti que no sepa?" preguntó Santana.

"Si, bueno hay algo, una vez, para un verano, había un campamento de música así que mis padres me inscribieron y había una chica que me gustaba mucho, una noche estábamos en la fogata cantando, era mi turno, y le canté a ella, cuando terminé la canción me levante y la besé… ella se empezó a reír de mi al igual que todos los demás y yo salí corriendo" contó Dani.

"Oh bueno, no sé qué decir, lo siento…" Santana se sentía un poco mal por su novia.

"Ya pasó, todo está bien, luego ella habló conmigo y nos hicimos amigas, incluso hicimos la secundaria juntas, pero nunca fuimos nada más que amigas… y cuéntame, como fue que saliste del closet, como se lo tomaron tus padres'" preguntó Dani.

"Si, bueno, lo del comercial que te conté, decía que yo era lesbiana, según yo era secreto pero no lo era, asi que antes de que mis padres lo vieran mejor les conté y no lo tomaron mal por dicha, incluso mi madre me dijo que ya lo sospechaba" dijo Santana "y tu?"

"Yo, bueno, no se los dije, ellos lo descubrieron, yo estaba en el sótano de mi casa, que es como un tipo de sala donde hay sillones y televisión, y estaba con una chica, nos estábamos besando y no me di cuenta y mi madre bajó y se enojó mucho, incluso se puso a llorar y echó a mi novia de la casa, asi que me enojé y me fui de mi casa y desde entonces no he vuelto a hablar con mis padres" dijo Dani un poco triste.

"Lo siento, no lo sabia, a mi me pasó parecido con mi abuela, yo le conté y me echó de su casa… me gustaría que cambie de parecer, pero no puedo hacer nada"

"Bueno, ya no hablemos de eso, cambiemos de tema o de actividad" dijo Dani y empezó a besar a su novia, se sentó encima de ella.

Cuando el ambiente se iba calentando suena la puerta

"Chicas ya volví" Dijo Rachel "lo siento, perdón por interrumpir"

"y asi es como Rachel vuelve a arruinar un buen momento…" dijo Santana muy molesta


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Gracias por sus reviews :)

* * *

Santana y Dani se encontraban haciendo la limpieza del apartamento en eso el celular de Santana empieza a sonar

"Aló?" Dijo Santana

"Es en serio!?" Santana respondió muy feliz, Dani no sabía con quién estaba hablando su novia  
"Y donde tengo que estar?"

"Si, entiendo, perfecto. Muchas gracias de verdad" Santana colgó el teléfono y fue a abrazar a su novia.

"San que pasó?" Preguntó Dani

"Perdón, no te había contado porque luego no resultaba, pero hice varios castings para aparecer en anuncios y me acaban de llamar de que me escogieron para salir en uno!" Santana le explicó a su novia

"Eso es excelente amor! Felicidades" dijo Dani besando a su novia

"Sólo hay un pequeño problema, tengo que ir el fin de semana a grabar y es en Miami... Sé que cumplimos meses, y no voy a poder pasarlo contigo..." Dijo Santana un poco triste

"Tranquila amor, que te parece si yo te acompaño?" dijo la rubia

"Sería perfecto, pero no tienes que trabajar?"

"No creo que haya algún problema en pedir un día de vacaciones, el sábado no trabajo entonces solo tendría que pedir el domingo libre" dijo Dani muy feliz

"Ok eso es perfecto, no puedo creer que me hayan llamado!"  
"Y de que es el anuncio?"

"Es de un bronceador, no es algo muy grande pero es un comienzo..."

"Por Dios va a ser perfecto!"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dani y Santana se encontraban en el avión camino a Miami

"Dani tu sabes de mis amigos pero yo no sé nada de los tuyos, nunca me has contado de ellos" dijo Santana

"Bueno mi mejor amiga de la secundaria es Megan, ella es la chica que te había contado, la del campamento, ella está estudiando en Yale y mi mejor amigo se llama Joe, él estudia en el MIT, él es como mi hermano, siempre me apoyó y me dejó vivir con el cuando me marché de mi casa" explicó Dani

"Y todavía sigues en contacto con ellos?"

"Con Megan he hablado un par de veces y con Joe a veces hablo pero está muy ocupado" dijo Dani con tristeza

"Oh, tranquila, ahora nos tienes a nosotros, Rachel y Kurt te quieren mucho y esta sexy latina te quiere con todo su corazón" dijo Santana abrazando a su novia

Xxxxxxx

Las chicas ya se encontraban en Miami, y estaban en la habitación del hotel

"Dani tengo que ir a hablar con los productores para empezar a grabar, nos vemos en la noche, no importa?"dijo Santana

"Tranquila, para eso vinimos. Iré a turistear, nunca había venido a Miami" dijo Dani

Xxxxxxxxxx

Santana había estado grabando todo el día, sólo le faltaban una pocas tomas que haría el día siguiente en la mañana, cuando llegó a la habitación del hotel se dio cuenta que no estaba Dani por lo que se preocupó. Pero encontró una nota en la cama que decía "Amor te tengo una sorpresa, toma un taxi y nos vemos en esta dirección.-Dani"

Santana se dio una ducha rápida, se cambió y salió en rumbo a donde Dani le indicó.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que Dani la estaba esperando en una playa

"Hola San como te fue?" dijo Dani besando a su novia

"Bien, cansando pero todo está quedando genial" dijo Santana  
"Que bien! Vamos para enseñarte lo que te tengo preparado" dijo Dani tomando de la mano a su novia y guiándola a dónde tenía la sorpresa.

Santana vio una fogata y supuso que eso era lo que Dani tenía preparado también vio unas mantas y una cesta con comida. Las chicas se sentaron en las mantas y Dani empezó a servir la comida mientras Santana le contaba cómo había estado la grabación del anuncio

Después de terminar de comer Dani tomó su guitarra

"Sé que llevamos apenas tres meses juntas, pero nunca había sido tan feliz con alguien, el día que llegaste a mi vida todo cambió, al principio tuvimos un pequeño mal entendido pero eso me ayudó para conocerte cómo eres de verdad. El día que te conocí escribí esta canción espero que te guste" dijo Dani empezando a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción

The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
Beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more...

Al terminar la canción Dani vio que Santana estaba llorando

"Gracias, me encantó la canción" dijo Santana besando a su novia. "Te amo"

"Yo también te amo" dijo Dani "Te tengo otra sorpresa" la rubia empezó a buscar algo entre sus cosas y sacó una cajita y se la dio a Santana

Santana la abrió y vio un hermoso collar con una clave de sol

"Dani muchas gracias es hermoso" dijo Santana

"Escogí este collar porque tú eres mi Sol, eres la que pone la música a mi vida, eres la musa de mis canciones" dijo Dani besando a su novia

Las chicas se quedaron en la playa, Santana dormía mientras Dani la observaba, cuando empieza a amanecer Dani despierta a su novia

"San no te quiero molestar pero quiero que veamos el amanecer juntas" dijo Dani moviendo un poco a su novia.

Santana se despierta, era un hermoso amanecer, Dani empieza a tocar su guitarra y canta los primeros versos de Here comes the Sun y Santana la seguía .

Ambas chicas se dirigen a la habitación del hotel para que santana se cambiara y fuera a grabar las escenas que le faltaban.

Dani acompañó a Santana a grabar el día de hoy. Al llegar Santana fue a hablar con los productores y Dani se sentó cerca de donde iban a grabar. Vio como llegaba su novia con un traje de baño se veía súper sexy y tanto hombres como mujeres no la dejaban de ver.

Lo único que le faltaba grabar a Santana era estar acostada en una manta mientras se colocaba bronceador, Dani vio a Santana discutir con él director del comercial

"Eso no estaba dentro del libreto!" Dijo Santana muy enojada, Dani se acercó para ver que sucedía  
"Pero siempre hay cambios de último momento, es tu decisión haces esto o cancelamos el comercial y contratamos a alguien más" dijo el director

"Dame un momento para pensarlo" dijo Santana

Dani se acercó a Santana "Que pasó San?"

"Es que hubo un cambio de último momento, en un principio yo me tenía que colocar el bronceador pero ahora quieren que me lo ponga un actor y que luego nos besemos, pero no quiero hacerlo, no quiero que nadie me toque ni que nadie me bese que no seas tu" dijo Santana  
"Tranquila, es parte del trabajo, San esta es una gran oportunidad, hazlo yo no tengo ningún problema" dijo Dani dándole una sonrisa a su novia

"Segura?" Preguntó Santana

"Si claro amor, hazlo, te amo" dijo Dani y Santana se fue a hablar con el director  
"Está bien, lo voy a hacer" dijo Santana

Empezaron a rodar la escena, todo estaba bien solo que Dani no podía dejar se sentirse molesta porque el actor con el que Santana estaba grabando no dejaba de verla como un pedazo de carne.  
El director grito "Corte!, perfecto ya estamos listos, gracias."

Dani se levantó para ir con su novia, vio que el joven tomó a Santana por el brazo y la besó, Santana se zafó de él y lo abofeteo.

"Que te pasa idiota!?" Gritó Santana

"Oh vamos, que te sucede, me vas a decir que no me ves atractivo?" Dijo el actor

"No, no me pareces "atractivo""

"Jaja no te creo" y se volvió a acercar a Santana

"Déjame en paz, estoy con alguien"

"Pero no se va a dar cuenta si salimos un rato"

"Jaja vez a esa hermosa joven que esta ahí" dijo Santana señalando a su novia que estaba tan sólo a unos pasos de ella "ella es mi novia, así que veté ya o te voy a patear por donde más te duele" Santana dijo eso y fue y besó a Dani.

"Dani vámonos de aquí, tenemos unas horas de tener que ir al aeropuerto, así que que te parece si nos quedamos en la habitación" dijo Santana besando el cuello de su novia

"Que estamos esperando entonces" dijo Dani

Ambas chicas se encaminaron al hotel, después de pasar toda la tarde juntas fueron al aeropuerto para volver a casa.

* * *

Por cierto, ya tengo el próximo capitulo listo, si me dejan 5 reviews lo subo hoy mismo


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Bueno aqui está el capítulo.

Tengo un crush con Ninizz así que me convenció de subirlo agradescanle a ella :)

gracias a las demás por sus reviews Cami11, Gabu y las demás

Saludos y que estén muy bien, espero actualiza pronto

Besos

* * *

"Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ustedes señoritas?" Santana sonrió a las mujeres a las que les estaba tomando la orden.

Una de ellas, que tenía el pelo largo y rojo le dijo "Qué tal tú número de teléfono?"

Santana nunca dejó de sonreír, ya que su jefe le había insistido en que debía mejorar su actitud hacia los clientes, pero le dijo "Lo siento, pero no te lo puedo dar".

La muchacha le entregó el menú a Santana, y la miraba de forma coqueta "por qué no?"

Santana puso su pluma y libreta en su delantal y le dio otra sonrisa forzada a la muchacha "Porque estoy saliendo con alguien" Santana se alejó un poco de la mesa "estaré de vuelta pronto con sus órdenes"

"vuelve pronto" los ojos de la chica seguían en Santana mientras esta se alejaba.

Una vez que Santana está de espaldas a la mesa rodó los ojos, ella está acostumbrada a que hombres y mujeres la traten así, con los hombres era más fácil, ya que solo les decía "lo siento soy gay" y por lo general la dejaban en paz, pero con las mujeres era más difícil, ya que les decía que estaba saliendo con alguien, pero a veces seguían de necias. Santana se acordó de un día que una chica le dijo que entonces hicieran un trio y Dani se rio de eso por una semana.

Si no hubieran estado tan ocupadas hubiera ido por su novia y se la hubiera enseñado a la joven para que la dejara de molestar. Pero desde que empezó el turno de la noche el restaurante estaba de locos. De hecho en unas tres horas, apenas había visto a Dani un par de veces. Puso la orden en el carrusel para que la prepararan, colocó las bebidas en una bandeja y se dirigió a la mesa.

Se detuvo un poco antes, para respirar profundo "Señoritas, aquí están sus bebidas" cuando se inclinó para entregarle la bebida a la chica que estuvo coqueteando con ella, esta la tomó por la cintura, "hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte?" dijo mientras apretaba los dientes y sutilmente quitaba la mano de su cintura.

"Segura que no me quieres dar tu numero…?" se acercó para ver su nombre "Santana, me gusta tu nombre, el mío es Sarah, podríamos pasar un buen rato juntas"

"Lo siento, pero no quiero, tengo novia" dijo Santana ya completamente harta de la actitud de la muchacha, solo quería golpearla pero Gunther le dijo que la despedía si lo volvía a hacer (una vez había golpeado a un hombre que no dejaba a Dani en paz).

La peliroja seguía sonriendo y le dijo "pero tú novia no tiene por qué enterarse"

"Santana ya está la orden!" gritó uno de los cocineros.

Santana agradeció esta interrupción "perdón tengo que seguir trabajando" , pero antes de alejarse la chica la tomó por la muñeca

"A qué hora sales?"

Santana se encogió de hombros "no lo sé" dijo Santana y se fue de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Por otro lado del restaurante

"Rachel… podrías encargarte de mi zona?" Dani trataba de luchar contra el nudo que tenía en su garganta mientras hablaba con su amiga, "tal vez tú y Kurt se pueden dividir o algo..."

La morena la miró "Pero cuál es el problema? Que te pasa?" dijo Rachel, muy preocupada.

"No me siento muy bien" explicó Dani

Rachel entrecerró un poco sus ojos, no le creía mucho a su amiga "Pero estabas bien hace veinte minutos"

"No lo sé Rach, debe ser por el calor que hace aquí o algo así". Dani vio por el rabillo del ojo como su novia volvía a acercarse a la mesa con las chicas. Ellas eran mucho más delgadas que ella. Había estado observando a Santana todo el rato, la chica pelirroja le coqueteaba descaradamente a su novia mientras esta tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si, está bien Kurt y yo nos dividimos tus mesas" dijo Rachel sonriéndole a su amiga "que sigas mejor, nos vemos"

"Gracias Rachel" dándole una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió por sus cosas, antes de salir se dio cuenta que Santana seguía hablando con las mujeres. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza, salió y se dirigió al apartamento.

Dani se sentía mal de ver como Santana estuvo hablando con esas chicas tan delgadas todo ese tiempo. Ella no era tan delgada como esas jóvenes, no era tan delgada como su novia. Dani sentía que no calzaba con Santana. Santana tenía un cuerpo de súper modelo, y el suyo era promedio.

Dani entró al apartamento, se fue a su habitación, que compartía con Santana. Su novia ni siquiera había notado su ausencia por estar coqueteando con la chica pelirroja, no lo soportó más y empezó a llorar.

De vuelta en el restaurante

Rachel se acercó a Santana y le dijo "Dani se fue, no se sentía bien"

La preocupación apareció inmediatamente en rosto de la latina "cuando se fue!? Por qué no me habías dicho!?"

"se fue como hace media hora" dijo Rachel "La noche se está tranquilizando, Kurt y yo te cubrimos, vete y asegúrate que está bien" Rachel abrazó a su amiga, ya que sabía cuánto se preocupaba por la gente a la que quería.

"Gracias Rachel" dijo Santana y se fue a recoger sus cosas.

Cuando iba saliendo pasó a la par de la mesa de las chicas a las que estuvo atendiendo

"A dónde vas con tanto apuro" dijo la chica pelirroja.

"Mi novia está enferma" respondió Santana y salió prácticamente corriendo de ahí. Vio que pasó un taxi y se subió en el para llegar más rápido a su casa.

Al llegar vio que todo estaba apagado "Dani?" preguntó Santana, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Así que se dirigió a la habitación que compartían. Pensó que lo más probable es que Dani estuviera ya dormida, así que abrió la puerta en silencio, pero vio que su novia estaba de pie, solo con ropa interior frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenían en el cuarto. Santana pudo observar en los ojos de su novia que estuvo llorando.

Dani se volvió y vió a Santana "San… me asustaste, que haces aquí!?" Dani se puso una bata

"Rachel me dijo que te fuiste porque estabas enferma, así que vine porque estaba preocupada" explicó Santana, pero estaba confundida.

Dani cruzó los brazos sobre su estómago y dijo "Por qué estás preocupada? Por qué no te quedaste coqueteando con la chica delgada pelirroja?"

Santana se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Dani "Dani de qué demonios estás hablando!?"

"No te hagas la tonta conmigo. Crees que no te vi? Cada vez que te tocaba o sonreía, tú simplemente le devolvías una sonrisa. Maldita sea Santana, estuviste hablando con ellas por más de 5 minutos y crees que no lo iba a notar!?" dijo Dani al borde de las lágrimas.

"En primer lugar ella me tocó y me dio la mano porque es una zorra. En segundo lugar no es mi tipo. En tercero TE AMO DANIELLE! Cuarto estaba siendo amable porque esperaba que me dejara una buena propina" explicó Santana.

"Santana tu nunca te preocupas por el dinero de esa forma, tus padres te ayudan un poco con tus pagos…" dijo Dani mirando para otro lado.

Santana se acercó más a su novia "Yo… quería comprarte algo lindo, nunca te he dado un regalo de verdad y quería sorprenderte con algo, entonces he estado ahorrando"

"No pongas excusas Santana" dijo Dani dándole la espalda a su novia.

En eso sonó el celular de Santana

"Ves ahí está esa chica, porque no te vas con ella" dijo Dani

"Es Kurt, quería saber cómo te encontrabas…" Santana estaba muy confundida por cómo estaba reaccionando su novia. Le contestó a Kurt que no sabía lo que pasaba y que si había algún problema en que él y Rachel no llegaran esta noche a dormir porque ocupaba hablar con Dani. "Y no estoy poniendo excusas, es cierto, y te amo Dani, nunca había amado a nadie así, te lo juro"

"Cómo pudiste?" dijo Dani llorando

"Como pude que?" preguntó Santana, no sabía de lo que estaba hablando su novia.

"Amar esto!" dijo Dani señalando su cuerpo. "Como puedes amar este cuerpo?"

Santana entendió de lo que estaba hablando su novia, nunca pensó que Dani tuviera problemas de por como se veía, entonces se acercó "Cariño" le dio un suave beso en los labios "Te amo, eres la única con la quiero estar" dijo tomando las caderas de Dani "Esto, me dan de dónde agarrarme cuando grito tu nombre" otro beso "No vuelvas a sentir celos por ese tipo de zorras" dijo Santana y abrazó a su novia.

Dani trató de soltar el agarre de su novia, pero ella no la dejó "Yo no soy tan delgada como tú, ni como ellas, ni como tu ex novia Brittany"

Santana se alejó un poco de su novia "Eso no hace falta, no son nada comparadas contigo". Le quitó la bata a su novia "Solo verte me vuelve loca" y volvió a besar a su novia.

"No te creo" dijo Dani volviendo su cara, no podía ver a Santana.

"Créeme cariño" dijo mientras volvía a abrazar a su novia y agarraba sus manos y las colocaba debajo de su falda. "Ves lo mojada que estoy? Me puse así solo con verte" dijo Santana besando a Dani.

"Eso no es por mi" Dijo Dani apartando sus manos.

"Si lo es Dani, estoy así por ti" Santana empezó a besar el cuello de su novia mientras acariciaba el estómago de su novia con sus manos. "Me encanta cada centímetro de ti" Dani levantó la cabeza "Te lo voy a mostrar"

"Santana que estás haciendo?" preguntó Dani, mientras Santana se la llevaba a la cama, ella estaba llorando, solo quería estar sola.

"Estoy locamente enamorada de ti Danielle" Santana le quitó el sujetador a su novia a la acostó en la cama.

Dani no podía dejar de mirar a Santana mientras se desnudaba para meterse en la cama con ella, Dani se acercó a ella para tocarla, pero Santana la detuvo "Hoy solo se trata de ti amor", dijo Santana besando a su novia. "Solo para ti Dani" Santana se relajó cuando su novia empezó a acariciar su cabello y su espalda.

Santana se levantó un poco y empezó a besar los pechos de su novia "Tus pechos son perfectos, están hechos para el tamaño de mis manos" dijo mientras los acariciaba con ternura.

Dani gimió "San deja que te toque por favor"

Santana sacudió la cabeza "Esta noche no" dejó un pequeño beso en los labios de su novia antes de continuar, empezó a acariciar el estómago de su chica "Me encanta como te ríes cuando te tocó aquí" Dani trató de no reírse, pero no lo pudo evitar. Santana tomó la cintura de Dani "Me encanta abrazarte y saber que todo esto es mio, me encantan tus manos, tus pies, tu trasero me mata, tu sonrisa, tu nariz, toda tu eres perfecta"

Dani se sonrojó, no era la primera vez que Santana le hablaba así, pero esta vez era una situación muy diferente, y empezó a llorar.

Santana se volvió a preocupar y empezó a besar las lágrimas de su novia "Baby, que pasa, estás bien?

"Si amor, perfectamente" respondió Dani, ya más tranquila.

Santana empezó a quitarle las bragas a Dani "Eres hermosa" y empezó a tocar a Dani con movimientos suaves y delicados. Pudo notar como su novia cada vez estaba más excitada y estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, Dani tenia los ojos cerrados "Amor abre los ojos, quiero verte"

"Me estás viendo" dijo Dani

"Pero quiero ver los ojos más lindos del mundo" dijo Santana

Dani abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que llegó al orgasmo. Santana dejó que Dani recuperara su respiración y después se colocó a la par de ella en la cama abrazándola.

"San te amo" dijo Dani besando a su novia

"Yo también, más que a nadie en el mundo, pero prométeme una cosa, la próxima vez que te sientas mal dímelo, no salgas corriendo" dijo Santana mirando con amor a su novia.

"Lo prometo" dijo Dani

"Ahora intenta dormir mientras te canto una canción" dijo Santana mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novia.

Much as you blame yourself, you can't be

blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love, that was even

remotely real  
How can you understand something that you

never had  
If you let me, I can help you out with all of that

Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, oh I can help  
Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do

Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, oh I can help  
Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there  
Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, oh I can help

Al terminar de cantar Santana vio cómo su novia ya se encontraba dormida y al poco tiempo Santana también fue vencida por el sueño.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola! Cómo están? Bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo, también es un poquito triste, puede que no les guste mucho, pero en fin, estoy un poco depriminda por el episodio de "The Quarterback" que les pareció ese episodio?

**Guest#1:** Hola, perdón por casi hacerte llorar jeje que bien que te gusta la historia saludos.

**Nin**i**zz**:Santana es un amor. PD: te amo

**LovaticGleek**: me alegro de que te guste tanto la historia. ciudate

**Guest#2:** amo a Santana, es tan tierna. Besos

**luz:** perdón si no te gustó esa parte de Dani, no la voy a volver a poner asi. Besos, cuidate :)

**alisx**: Hola! Que dicha que te gustó el capitulo, si Santana es un amor y acerca de Dani, lo siento, no la voy a volver a poner asi en ningún capítulo. Cuidate, besos.

Voy a tratar de poner unos 3 capítulos o más esta semana, ya tengo las ideas solo que esta semana voy a estar muy ocupada con las cosas de la universidad.

Por cierto: si algun está triste y/o ocupa a hablar un rato con alguien dejenme un mensaje privado y voy a tratar de contestarles de inmediato :)

Que pasen una linda noche, tarde o mañana :)

Besos y que estén bien

* * *

Santana y Dani se encontraban trabajando en el restaurante, era un viernes lo que significaba que hoy los empleados tenían la oportunidad de cantar o hacer presentaciones, por lo que muchas personas visitaban el lugar.

La chica que había estado coqueteando con Santana hace unos días había vuelto, pero la latina le había dicho a Kurt que se encargara él de esa mesa para no tener que volver a hablar con ella.

La noche iba avanzando y se acercaba la hora del show, Santana observó cómo Sarah no le quitaba los ojos de encima y también notó que Dani seguía afectada por eso, así que decidió hacer algo para dejar las cosas claras.

El show empezó y la primera en presentarse era Santana, sube al escenario junto con los músicos que la van a acompañar con los instrumentos

"Hola, buenas noches, mi nombre es Santana López. Esta canción se la quiero dedicar a esa chica que está allá sentada" dijo Santana señalando a Dani. "Ella es mi novia, Dani, te amo princesa"  
Santana empieza a cantar

La la la

La la

I like your smile  
I like your vibe  
I like your style  
But that's why I love you  
And I  
I like the way  
You're such a star  
But that's not why I love you  
Hey, do you feel  
Do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel too?  
Do you need?  
Do you need me?  
Do you need me?

You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you  
Is you being you  
Just you  
Yeah, the reason I love you  
Is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

La la la

La la

I like the way  
You misbehave  
When we get wasted  
But that's not why I love you  
And how you keep your cool  
When I'm complicated  
But that's not why I love you  
Hey, do you feel  
Do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel too?  
Do you need?  
Do you need me? Do you need me?

You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you  
Is you being you  
Just you  
Yeah, the reason I love you  
Is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

Oohh…

Even though we didn't make it through  
I'm always here for you  
Yeah..

You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you  
Is you being you  
Just you  
Yeah, the reason I love you  
Is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

Lalala  
That's why I love you

That's why I love you

Una vez que Santana termina de cantar baja del escenario, se acercó a Dani y la besó con mucho amor.

Dani ve como la chica pelirroja se acerca a Santana

"Esa es tu novia!?" Le dijo Sarah a Santana "Jajaja me rechazaste por eso!?"

"Mira estúpida" dijo Santana y cuando estaba a punto de tirársela encima a la pelirroja para golpearla vio como alguien le tiró unas bebidas en la cabeza, no podía creer que Rachel había hecho eso

"Mira no vuelvas de decir cosas así de mi amiga Dani, ella es hermosa o la próxima vez ella" señalando a Santana" te va mostrar cómo se hacen los cosas en Lima hight!" Sarah se fue muy enojada

"Rachel por qué hiciste eso!?" Dijo Dani muy sorprendida de cómo había reaccionado su amiga

"Hoy es mi última noche aquí, no tengo nada que perder y no iba a dejar que te trataran así" explicó Rachel

"Gracias Hobb... Rachel" dijo Santana abrazando a su amiga

Rachel después de esto se fue a casa, ya que su jefe se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y le dijo que se largara de ahí.

Santana y Dani estaban acomodando unas cosas en la bodega, Dani no le había dicho nada a su novia de lo que había pasado

"Dani que te pasa?" Dijo Santana mientras veía como su novia empezaba a llorar

"Es que ella..." Dani a punto del llanto

"No le hagas caso, está loca, yo solo tengo ojos para ti" dijo Santana besando a su novia

Dani le devolvió el beso a su novia y se empezaron a besar apasionadamente. Dani sentó a Santana en una mesa que había ahí y empezó a tocarla por debajo de su enagua. Santana le quitó la blusa a su novia y empezó a jugar con sus pechos, cada vez se besaban con más amor y pasión.  
Dani metió su mano dentro de las bragas de su novia y la empezó a acariciar

"Oh Dios... Dani no te detengas..." Decía Santana entre gemidos

En eso sonó como se abría la puerta de la bodega

"Dani! Santana! Por el amor de Dios como se les ocurre hacer esto aquí!?" Dijo Kurt mientras las chicas se acomodaban la ropa

"Acaso tu y Rachel siempre se ponen de acuerdo para interrumpir siempre?" dijo Dani riendo

"Esto me lo imaginaba de Santana pero no de ti Dani" dijo Kurt riendo

"Bueno, bueno, está bien, que ocupas Lady Hummel?" Dijo Santana

"Les venía a decir que ya nos podíamos ir, pero no me voy con ustedes voy a ir con los chicos a tomar algo" dijo Kurt

"Ok, gracias" dijeron las chicas, fueron por sus cosas y salieron rumbo al apartamento.

Las chicas siguieron su camino a casa tomadas de la mano. Mientras Santana buscaba sus llaves para abrir la puerta Dani empezó a besarle el cuello.

"No entiendo cómo es que ellos siempre nos interrumpen" dijo Dani mientras besaba el cuello de su novia "Pero" otro beso "Ahora si podemos terminar lo que habíamos empezado"

Santana se volvió y empezó a besar a su novia con mucha pasión y la pegó a la puerta, mientras la besaba Dani la acariciaba, tras unos minutos se les acabó el oxígeno por lo que se separaron.

"San creo que es mejor entrar" dijo Dani

"Yo iba a abrir la puerta y tú me atacaste jaja" dijo Santana y le dio un pequeño beso a su novia "pero si tienes razón"

Santana por fin abre la puerta y Dani la abraza y la empieza a besar con pasión. Se iban quitando la ropa camino a la habitación, cuando pasaron al frente de la habitación de Rachel la escucharon llorando.

"San, algo le pasa a Rachel" dijo Dani en voz baja

"Si lo sé, que te parece si terminamos lo que tenemos pendiente y luego le pregunto?" dijo Santana besando a su novia

"Santana! Como se te ocurre? Jaja vamos a ver que le sucede, es tu amiga!" dijo Dani dándole un pequeño golpe a Santana en le cabeza

"JAJAJA ok tranquila, tranquila, solo déjame volver a ponerme la blusa" dijo la latina.

"Rachel que te pasa?" dijo Dani entrando a la habitación de su amiga

"Es que hoy…" dijo Rachel pero rompió en llanto, Santana se acercó a abrazó a su amiga, mientras Dani le acariciaba la espalda a Rachel. Después de unos minutos Rachel se tranquilizó

"Ya estás mejor?" preguntó Santana, mientras Dani le daba un vaso con agua a Rachel

"Gracias, si ya estoy más tranquila, gracias chicas" dijo Rachel dándole una pequeña sonrisa a sus amigas

"Rachel, aquí estamos por si quieres hablar, sino simplemente podemos quedarnos aquí acompañándote" dijo Dani

"Gracias, yo… es que hoy…" dijo Rachel mientras volvía a empezar a llorar

"No hace falta que nos cuentes, nos vamos a quedar aquí" dijo Santana mientras seguía abrazando a su amiga

"Es que hoy se cumplen tres meses de la muerte Finn" decía Rachel entre sollozos "Y lo extraño mucho, yo lo amaba, lo amo" dijo Rachel y volvió a estallar en llanto.

"Rachel, sé lo doloroso que es perder a alguien que amas, pero él siempre va a estar contigo" dijo Dani abrazando también a Rachel

"Es que yo lo amo, no puedo creer que ya no esté aquí, que no vuelva a ver su sonrisa, escuchar su voz…" dijo Rachel

"O ver sus excelentes movimientos de baile" dijo Santana, haciendo que Rachel riera un poco

"Si, eso también… No quiero sonar egoísta, pero y si no encuentro a alguien más que me ame como él lo hacía?" dijo Rachel

"Lo vas a encontrar, eres hermosa, tienes una personalidad muy especial, eres una estrella" dijo Santana

"Nunca me habías dicho nada así, gracias San" dijo Rachel

"Jajaja a veces puedes estresarme, pero te quiero mucho" dijo la latina dándole un beso a Rachel en la cabeza

Rachel volvió a llorar, mientras sus amigas seguían con ella

"Rachel si quieres hoy puedo dormir contigo" dijo Dani

"Gracias Dani, lo apreciaría mucho" dijo Rachel

"Claro, solo voy a cambiarme la ropa" dijo Dani saliendo de la habitación

"San no dejes ir a Dani, ella es realmente especial y te ama, ella es la indicada para ti" le dijo Rachel a Santana

"Lo sé, gracias por traerla a mi vida" dijo Santana con una gran sonrisa

Dani volvió a la habitación de Rachel con su pijama puesta "Bueno yo me voy a mi cama, buenas noches Rachel, buenas noches Dani" dijo Santana dándole un beso a su novia.

Santana iba a salir del cuarto cuando Rachel la toma de la mano "San no te vayas, quédate con nosotras" dijo Rachel

"Mmm… bueno está bien" dijo Santana y se empezó a desnudar al frente de sus amigas y se metió a la cama con ellas.

"Vas a dormir así?" preguntó Rachel

"Siempre duermo así, te molesta?" dijo Santana riendo

"Un poco, pero no importa, solo que yo duermo entre ustedes dos, no quiero presenciar nada extraño" dijo Rachel

"Jajaja está bien, aunque yo iba a proponer que hiciéramos un trio" dijo Santana riendo

"SANTANA!" dijeron Rachel y Dani al mismo tiempo

"Ok, ok ya entendí… bueno entonces ya me voy a dormir, y Rachel no te pases con mi novia" dijo Santana

Y las tres chicas se quedaron dormidas luego de unos minutos.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! Como están? Aqui les traigo otro capítulos. Gracias a todas por los reviews, no pensé que les fuera a gustar tanto

Espero sus comentarios y poder actualizar pronto, que estén bien. Besos :*

* * *

Dani fue la primera en despertar, vio a su novia como abrazaba a Rachel, normalmente sentiría un poco de celos, pero sabe que Santana quiere a Rachel como una hermana. Salió del cuarto en silencio para empezar a preparar el desayuno, estaba haciendo waffles ya que sabe que es el desayuno favorito de su novia, en eso oye como se abre la puerta de la casa.

Hola Kurt! "dijo Dani mientras seguía preparando el desayuno "pensé que ibas a llegar en la madrugada, no a las ocho de la mañana"

"Hola Dani, esa era la idea, pero había tomado un poco entonces mejor me quedé a dormir donde unas amigas" dijo Kurt "Rachel no ha despertado?" dijo mientras entraba al cuarto de la pequeña diva "Dani se puede saber porque Santana esta desnuda y abrazando a Rachel?" dijo Kurt muy impresionado

"jajaja es que anoche Rachel estaba muy triste por Finn, entonces San y yo dormimos con ella y sabes cómo es mi novia siempre duerme así." Explicó Dani

"Jaja entiendo" dijo Kurt

En eso ven como Santana y Rachel salen de la habitación

"Buenos días" dijo Rachel y fue abrazar a Dani

"Santana puedes ponerte algo de ropa!?" dijo Kurt

"Jajaja ok voy lady Hummel, buenos días Dani" Santana le dio un pequeño beso a su novia

Los cuatro jóvenes estaban desayunando

"Y cuáles son sus planes para hoy?" preguntó Kurt

"Yo tengo que irme a reunir con los productores de Funny Girl" dijo Rachel muy emocionada

"Yo voy a ir a NYADA para practicar mis clases de piano" dijo Dani

"Dani yo pensaba en tener sexo todo el día ya que nadie hoy nos puede interrumpir…" dijo Santana viendo a Rachel y a Kurt y observó cómo Dani se estaba atragantando con su café "Lo siento Dani, no pensé que te iba a dar gracia" se levantó y le dio palmaditas a su novia en la espalda para que se le pasara.

"Lo siento amor, pero tengo que practicar, tengo examen en unos días" dijo Dani

"Está bien tranquila" dijo Santana

"Bueno señoritas me voy a trabajar" dijo Kurt levantándose de la mesa

Dani y Santana iban hacia NYADA ya que Santana insistió en acompañarla. Dani estaba practicando de un pronto a otro Santana se levanta

"Amor no vemos más tarde, me acordé que tengo que hacer algo, te amo" dijo Santana saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

Santana fue a buscar una tienda de instrumentos en Nueva York y compró un teclado para Dani, desde hace días estaba pensado en que comprarle y hasta ahora se le ocurrió eso, no dudo que eso le iba a gustar mucho a Dani.

Santana llegó al apartamento y se puso a armar el teclado, no era un trabajo muy difícil, solo había que sacarlo de la caja y ponerlo sobre un pie.

Pasó el resto de la tarde en su computadora viendo películas esperando a que llegara su novia. Estaba viendo El Conjuro (Santana ama las películas de miedo) cuando recibe una videollamada por Skype, era Quinn

"Hola! Cómo está mi actriz favorita?" saluda Quinn

"Hola Quinn, bien y tu? Cómo va todo? Viste el comercial?" dijo Santana, extrañaba mucho a su amiga y de verdad se alegró de que la haya llamado

"Bien, si, sales súper sexy, hey estás muy ocupada el otro fin de semana? Tengo un trabajo de la universidad y esperaba que me pudieras ayudar" dijo Quinn

"Ya me extrañaba que me llamaras solo para ver como estaba, la verdad no, que ocupas?" preguntó la latina.

"Tengo que hacer un video, por lo general soy yo la que sale en ellos, pero este me evalúan dirección y como eres una excelente actriz quería ver si quieres participar en él, yo te pago los pasajes"

"Ok, está bien… y de que es el video?"

"En eso estoy, que te parece un video musical? Pero tendría que ser una canción original y no soy muy buena en eso, entonces tal vez tu podrías escribir una" dijo Quinn

"Jaja me gusta la idea, pero yo tampoco soy muy buena escribiendo, que te parece si le digo a Dani que nos ayude? Ella escribe canciones, aunque solo he escuchado una supongo que no tiene problema en prestarnos una"

"Bueno entonces cuento con ustedes dos, ella también puede salir en el video, dile que me mande la letra para ir viendo cómo hacer el video" dijo Quinn

"Ok, perfecto apenas venga le digo. Bye Fabray, cuídate" se despidió Santana

"Hasta luego López, pórtate bien" dijo finalmente Quinn

Santana tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Dani "Amor, quieres que vaya por ti?"

"No, tranquila ya casi llego a casa, te amo" respondió Dani

"Ok, yo también te amo"

Al cabo de unos diez minutos Dani llegó a la casa con unas flores en la mano

"San ya llegué!" dijo Dani. Santana salió de su habitación. "Toma te traje estas flores" dijo Dani dándole las flores a su novia

"Gracias Dani, son hermosas" dijo Santana dándole un beso a su novia

"No tanto como tu"

"Yo también te tengo algo, sígueme" dijo Santana llevando a Dani a la habitación "Cierra los ojos" guió a Dani justo en frente del teclado "Ahora si abre los ojos"

Dani se quedó con los ojos abiertos, no sabía que decir solo abrazó a Santana "Amor, muchas gracias, es perfecto, me encanta!" dijo Dani besando a su novia

"Que dicha que te gustó, no sabía que comprarte, luego estabas practicando y pensé que esto sería un buen regalo, así puedes practicar aquí y no tienes que hasta NYADA"

"Gracias, gracias, gracias, siempre había querido uno, gracias" decía Dani mientras le daba muchos besos a Santana

"Por cierto también preparé la cena" dijo Santana

"San eres perfecta definitivamente"

"No, tu eres perfecta yo solo soy muy afortunada por haberte conocido"

Ambas chicas estaban cenando

"Dani, mi amiga Quinn llamó y me dijo que si el otro fin de semana la podemos ayudar con un video que tiene que hacer, dice que ella nos paga los pasajes" dijo Santana

"Yo no tengo ningún problema" dijo Dani, siempre le gustaba pasar tiempo con los amigos de su novia, menos con Brittany obviamente.

"Gracias, pero ocupamos un favor, Quinn quiere hacer un video musical, pero ocupa una canción original, así que queríamos saber tienes alguna que podamos usar, que te parece la que me cantaste el otro día en la playa?"

"Si quieres puedo escribir otra, pero esa es solo para ti"

"Ok, bueno dice que se la mandes por correo cuando la tengas lista para ir pensando que hacer"

"Bueno San manos a la obra, me vas a ayudar a hacerla"

Las chicas empezaron a escribir Dani tomó su guitarra y Santana se sentó al frente de teclado

"Oye no sabías que tocabas piano" dijo Dani

"Muy poca gente lo sabe, también toco violín, guitarra y un poco de batería" dijo Santana alzando los hombros

Dani y Santana estuvieron por horas haciendo la canción,

"Bueno San, creo que la tenemos, quieres que la grabemos o algo así?" preguntó Dani

"Creo que sería lo mejor" respondió Santana se levantó y fue por unos micrófonos y grabadoras que tenía Kurt "No creo que le moleste si tomamos esto prestado"

Las chicas empezaron a tocar y cantar

Dani:

All I knew this morning when I woke is  
I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is  
brown eyes and a beautiful smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like

Dani y Santana:  
I just want to know you better, know you better  
Know you better now  
I just want to know you better, know you better  
Know you better now  
I just want to know you better, know you better  
Know you better now  
I just want to know you, know you, know you

Santana:  
Because all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name and everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

And all my walls  
Stood tall painted blue  
But I'll take them down, take them down  
And open up the door for you

Dani:  
And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind making up for lost time  
Taking flight, making me feel like

Dani y Santana:  
I just want to know you better, know you better  
Know you better now  
I just want to know you better, know you better  
Know you better now  
I just want to know you better, know you better  
Know you better now  
I just want to know you, know you, know you

Because all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name and everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Come back and tell me why I'm feeling like  
I've missed you all this time  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind

Santana:

I just want to know you better, know you better  
Know you better now  
I just want to know you, know you, know you

Dani:  
Because all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name and everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Dani y Santana:

All I know is we said hello  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain  
And everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days, I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

"Creo que quedó perfecta, se la voy a enviar a Quinn" dijo Santana

Ya era el fin de semana siguiente, Dani y Santana se encontraban en el tren camino a New Haven, que es donde Quinn vive ahora.

"Sabes cuando era pequeña me gustaba mucho viajar en tren, me gustaba imaginar que iba camino a Hogwarts" dice Dani

"Es enserio!? Yo pensaba lo mismo, siempre le decía a mis padres que fuéramos en tren" dice Santana

"No sabia que te gustaba Harry Potter"

"A quién no le gusta Harry Potter!? me encantan sus libros, siempre los leía, para olvidar por un rato todo" dice Santana

"Esos libros son realmente mágicos"

"Si… Y Emma Watson es tan hermosa" dice Santana

"Demasiado, ella es tan linda"

"Mira ya vamos a llegar" dice Santana

Las chicas bajan del tren y ven a Quinn que las estaba esperando.

"Hola chicas! Que tal el viaje? Gracias por venir a ayudarme" saluda Quinn mientras abraza a Santana

Las chicas iban en el carro camino al apartamento de Quinn

"Que te pareció la canción?" le pregunta Dani a Quinn

"Me encantó, es realmente muy buena, les va a gustar mucho como va a ser el video" respondió Quinn

Llegan al apartamento de Quinn

"Bueno están en su casa, ustedes van a dormir en mi cuarto, eso sí Santana compórtate aunque sea una noche" dice Quinn

"Jajaja por que todo el mundo cree que soy una ninfómana?" dice Santana

"Porque lo eres" dice Quinn riendo

"Les voy a presentar a mi compañera con quien comparto el apartamento, ella nos va ayudar con las cámaras, es excelente" dice Quinn y regresa con una chica alta, de pelo castaño y ojos celeste "Bueno chicas ella es…"

"Megan!" dice Dani y sale corriendo abrazar a su amiga

"Dani que haces aquí?" dice Megan

"Voy a ayudarle a Quinn con su video, ella es amiga de mi novia, Santana"

"Que bien, tenemos tanto de que hablar"

"Emm…" dice Santana

"Lo siento, soy Megan mucho gusto" dice Megan saludando a Santana "Por cierto le haces algo a Dani y te la vez conmigo"

"Hola, soy Santana… está bien tranquila, la amo no le voy hacer daño"

"Awww" dice Quinn "Bueno señoritas, vamos a empezar a grabar de una vez, el clima está perfecto y tenemos que aprovecharlo porque vamos a grabar en el parque"

Las chicas estuvieron grabando hasta la noche, el video consistía en que Santana iba caminando, Dani estaba sentada bajo un árbol tocando guitarra, a Santana se le cae unos papeles que lleva en la mano y Dani le ayuda a juntarlos, luego caminan un rato juntas, hacen un picnic y luego llega la hora de despedirse y se dan un pequeño beso en los labios

Vuelven al apartamento

"Dani te molesta que vaya tomar algo con Quinn?" le pregunta Santana a su novia mientras sale de la ducha

"Para nada amor, yo me quedo aquí hablando con Megan" responde Dani

Santana y Quinn se van y Dani y Megan se quedan hablando

"Dani, tu novia está super sexy" dice Megan

"Si lo sé, es hermosa, y tu tienes novio?" pregunta Dani

"No, no estoy interesada en eso por el momento, dice Quinn que Santana es buenísima en la cama, es cierto"?

"Yo… No sabía que ellas habían sido novias, ni siquiera sabía que Quinn es gay" dijo Dani

"Oh lo siento, pensé que sabías"

Dani tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Santana "Hey por que no habías contando que Quinn fue tu novia?"

Por otro lado en un bar Santana y Quinn estaban tomando algo cuando Santana recibe un mensaje de Dani

Quinn ve la cara de susto que pone Santana "Hey Santana que te pasa?" pregunta Quinn

S: "Dani cree que tu y yo fuimos novias, de donde sacó eso"

Q: "Oh bueno, tal vez le dije a Megan que había dormido contigo y pensó que éramos novias"

S: "Crees que se haya enojado?"

Q: "No lo creo, ella está loca por ti, no se va a enojar por eso, fue hace mucho, pero mejor aclárale como fueron las cosas"

S: "si lo haré" santana le envió un mensaje a su novia "Quinn y yo no fuimos novias, fue algo de una noche, te amo"

S: "Megan es tu novia?"

Q:"No, solo es una amiga, ella estudia producción y yo actuación así que nos ayudamos en los proyectos y algunas veces en otras cosas, si sabes a lo que me refiero"

S: "jaja así que gracias a mi descubriste lo que te gusta"

Q:"Si gracias supongo jaja"

S: "pero entonces no tienes novia?"

Q: "no, pero quería hablar contigo de eso, ocupo que me ayudes con algo"

* * *

Por si alguien quiere saber como es Megan busquen a Alexandra Daddario :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hola! Cómo están?

Aqui traigo un nuevo capítulo, la verdad no planeaba hacerlo asi, pero por ahí me pidieron que querian drama, asi que les traigo un poco de drama :) la verdad el drama no se me da muy bien, pero espero que les guste

Por cierto, este capítulo está narrado un poco diferente

Gracias a MayraGleek, Ninizz (el amor de mi vida), luz y SoDamnBeautiful por sus comentarios y a todas las demás por leer

Dejen sus comentarios, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo y saber que quieren que ponga en la historia

En fin, que pasen bien

Espero actualizar pronto

Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor

* * *

Dani y Megan seguían hablando esperando a que regresaran Quinn y Santana.

M: "Y que has sabido de Joe?"  
D: "No mucho, me dijo que conoció a una chica, pero está muy ocupado con sus estudios"

Oyen como Santana y Quinn entran

D: "Hey San…"  
Q: "Dani, Santana tomó mucho no le hagas caso"  
S: "Si me cogí a Fabray y que!?" Dijo Santana mientras se acercaba a Dani "y ahora vamos a la cama tu y yo"  
Q: "San tranquila, estás borracha "  
Santana se acerca a Dani y la empieza a besar y a tocar  
D: "San hoy no, no estás bien"  
S: "por qué no!? Prefieres irte con Megan!?" En eso Santana estuvo a punto de pegarle a Dani cuando Megan le pega un golpe para impedirlo y Santana cae desmayada en el piso  
D: " por qué hiciste eso!?"  
M: "no iba a dejar que te pegara y ya me estaba cansando su actitud" dijo Megan sin darle importancia  
Q: "Dani, Santana y yo no fuimos novias, solo fue algo una noche, estábamos en una boda y habíamos tomado y yo quería experimentar, yo no tengo ningún interés en ella, solo es mi amiga."  
D: "está bien Quinn, no me molesta solo me llamo la atención que San no me había dicho"  
Q: "ayúdenme a llevarla a mi cama"

Las chicas acomodaron a Santana en la cama de Quinn  
M: "Dani tu duermes conmigo no vas a dormir con esa loca"  
Dani y Megan se fueron a dormir, Megan oye como Dani está llorando  
M: "Dani que pasa?"  
D: "Santana me había dicho que nunca me iba a golpear"  
M: "tranquila, esta borracha, no creo que lo hubiera hecho estando en sus cinco sentidos, ella te quiere mucho"

A las mañana siguiente  
**POV Santana**  
Dios que es este dolor de cabeza, no debí haber tomado tanto... Donde está Dani? Seguramente ya se levantó, mejor me voy a bañar primero, debo lucir horrible.  
Entré al baño, me vi en el espejo. Por qué tengo un ojo morado? Posiblemente me golpee con algo, ahora le pregunto a Quinn ella debe de saber  
**Fin POV Santana**

Santana va a la cocina, ve que Megan y Quinn están desayunando  
S: "hey Quinn sabes por qué tengo un ojo morado?"  
M: "porque yo te pegue..." Dice Megan mientras sigue comiendo su cereal  
S: "y eso por qué?" Dice Santana muy enojada  
Q: "San no sé cómo lo vas a tomar, pero ayer estabas borracha y casi le pegas a Dani..."  
M: "entonces yo te golpee"  
S: "oh por Dios! Ella me debe estar odiando! Donde está? "  
Q: "ella se fue a.."  
S: "por qué no lo dijiste antes!?" Santana tomó su maleta y salió corriendo del apartamento rumbo a la estación de tren  
M: "no crees que le debimos haber dicho que se fue a caminar al parque, no que se había ido a casa? "  
Q: "emm... Tal vez..."

Oyen como media hora después se abre la puerta  
D: "hola, ya Santana despertó? "  
Q: "si, pero ella..."  
M: "se acaba de ir"  
Q: "por qué siempre me interrumpes?"  
M: "porque a veces eres muy dramática cuando hablas y eso me exaspera"  
D: "por qué!?"  
M: "déjame hablar a mí, porque nos preguntó que donde estabas y como a Quinn le encanta hacer pausas cuando habla para darle dramatismo dijo que te habías ido a... Y se fue... Ella quería decir ir te fuiste a caminar al parque"  
D: "entonces ya se fue a casa?"  
M: "Si…Pero, Dani no te gustaría quedarte un par de días más? hace mucho no te veo"  
D: "está bien, sólo deja que le avise a Santana" Dani llamó a su novia pero tenía el teléfono apagado. "Supongo que se le descargó el teléfono, más tarde la vuelvo a llamar"

En el tren  
**POV Santana**  
Dios que hice? Hace mucho no tomaba, pensé que no me iba a volver a afectar... Dani me odia, va a terminar conmigo... Mejor la llamo, mierda no tengo batería, bueno supongo que sólo va llegar una hora ante que yo a casa, hablare con ella, espero que me perdone.  
**Fin POV Santana**

En New Haven  
Dani, Quinn y Megan se encontraban recorriendo la ciudad para que Dani conociera, Quinn es aficionada a la fotografía por lo que pasó tomándole fotos a Megan y a Dani, luego fueron a almorzar y estuvieron de vuelta en casa viendo películas. Quinn subió a su Facebook las fotos que les tomó a sus amigas

En Nueva York  
Santana llega al apartamento  
S: "Dani!?"  
R: "no está aquí... ella no venía contigo?"  
S: "no ha llegado!? Es que nos peleamos, bueno yo pelee con ella y entonces se fue antes "  
R: "por qué no la llamas?"  
S: "no tengo batería, préstame el tuyo"  
Santana tomó el teléfono de Rachel y llamó a Dani

D: "aló? Rachel que paso?"  
S: "hola Dani, soy Santana, donde estás?"  
D: "donde Megan y Quinn, por qué te fuiste?"  
S: "porque me dijeron que te habías ido"  
D: "había ido a dar un paseo al parque, ocupaba despejarme"  
En el fondo se escucha Megan; Dani ya está lista la cena!  
D: me tengo que ir, hablamos luego

S: "me colgó... Ella me debe de odiar"  
R: "pero que fue lo que pasó?"  
S: "no recuerdo bien, pero sé que casi le pego, pero no lo hice porque Megan me pego para evitarlo."  
R: "quien es Megan?"  
S: "es la compañera de apartamento de Quinn, que resulta que es la mejor amiga de Dani"  
R: "por qué no llamas a Quinn y le preguntas que fue lo que pasó?"

S: "si, buena idea"

**POV Santana**

Enciendo mi computadora, reviso mi Facebook, veo las fotos de todos los perdedores de McKinley, no sé porque los acepté, oh espera que es esto!? Por qué hay fotos de Dani con Megan!? Dios y si ella piensa terminar conmigo y estar con Megan? Y si se queda en New Haven y no la vuelvo a ver? Tengo que hablar con Quinn, ella me puede explicar bien lo que pasó  
Bien, Quinn está conectada en Skype

S:"Hey Quinn me puedes explicar bien lo que pasó ayer?"

Q:"Hola Santana, yo estoy muy bien y tú? Gracias por preguntar"

S:"Al grano Fabray! Qué pasó?"

Q: "Ok, bueno tu y yo fuimos a tomar algo, Dani te preguntó que si tú y yo fuimos novias, luego llegamos a la casa, y estabas muy muy borracha y tú le dijiste de una forma no muy decente que tú y yo habías dormido juntas, luego querías, ya sabes, hacer lo tuyo con ella, pero ella no quería porque estabas muy tomada, entonces casi le pegas, pero Megan te pegó para que no lo hicieras y caíste desmayada…"

S: "Oh Dios ella me odia" Atrás de Quinn veo como Dani y Megan están cantando en un karaoke, ellas se divierten juntas, por que nunca ella y yo hemos cantando karaoke? "Crees que vaya a terminar conmigo?" estoy a punto de llorar

Q: "no lo creo, pero creo que si está enojada contigo por como reaccionaste"

S:"sabes cuándo regresa?"

Q:"no lo sé, en un par de días tal vez"

S:"Ok, dile que me llame por fa"

Q:"Bueno, y tranquila, no va a terminar contigo, por cierto Megan es heterosexual, solo ha estado conmigo para experimentar"

S: "Bueno, gracias Quinn"

Termino de hablar con Quinn, no lo soporto y empiezo a llorar, nunca había llorado así, ni siquiera cuando terminé con Britt, pero es que Dani es diferente, no puedo soportar estar sin ella, su risa, sus ojos, su forma de hablarme, la amo tanto, no puedo creer que estuve a punto de pegarle. Lloro más fuerte, no me importa si Rachel y Kurt se dan cuenta de que estoy llorando, no me importa nada si ella no está conmigo, no puedo perderla.

Oigo como la puerta de mi habitación, nuestra habitación se abre, es Rachel, ya me extrañaba que no hubiera venido antes

R: "Hablaste con Quinn?"

S: "Si" le cuento a Rachel todo lo que me dijo Quinn

R: "Oh, entiendo… pero tranquila, no creo que vaya a terminar contigo por eso, ella te ama"

S: "No lo sé Rachel, le prometí que nunca le pegaría y estuve a punto de hacerlo"

R: "Solo no la presiones, vas a ver que todo va a estar bien"

Seguí llorando mientras Rachel me abrazaba, es bueno tener una amiga como ella, ambas sabemos que contamos siempre una con la otra.

**Fin POV Santana**

En New Haven

Dani y Megan habían dejado de cantar en el Karaoke

M: "Qué vas a hacer con tu novia loca?"

D: "No lo sé, yo la amo… pero me da miedo que algún día me vaya a pegar"

Q: "Dani no me quiero meter, pero aunque Santana algunas veces pueda llegar a verse muy agresiva normalmente no reacciona así… dale otra oportunidad, ella de verdad te ama"

D: "Lo sé, está bien, hablaré con ella, mañana regreso a Nueva York"

Al día siguiente, en la tarde

Rachel, Kurt y Santana se encontraban viendo televisión

K: "Ya hablaste con Dani?"

S: "No, Rachel me dijo que la dejara tranquila…"

R: "No le has mandado ni siquiera un mensaje?"

S: "Que no! Que parte de que no he hablado con ella no entendiste! Ya no lo soporto más, la extraño mucho y solo he estado un día sin hablarle" santana empieza a llorar

K: "San tranquila vas a ver que todo se va a arreglar sino lucha por ella"

S: "si tienes razón, voy a ir a buscarla" santana se levanta del sillón y toma su maleta y se pone de pie y cuando está a punto de irse

R: "Santana espera, Dani me acaba de mandar un mensaje, dice que ya casi llega a casa"

S: "Gracias, emmm… les molestaría irse un rato, me gustaría hablar a solas con Dani…"

K: "no hay problema, podemos ir a ver alguna obra o algo asi"

R: "buena idea, bye Santana, volvemos tarde" dijo Rachel mientras se levanta y abraza a su amiga

Kurt y Rachel salen del apartamento dejando a la latina sola y bastante nerviosa.

Santana tenía como media hora sola, cuando oye que se abre la puerta y ve a Dani

S: "Dani, perdona me de verdad" Santana se acerca al teclado que le había comprado a Dani y empieza a tocar y a cantar

Still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss  
It's getting better baby  
No one can better this  
Still holding on, you're still the one  
First time our eyes met  
Same feeling I get  
Only feels much stronger  
I want to love you longer  
Do you still turn the fire on?

So if you're feeling lonely, don't  
You're the only one I've ever wanted  
I only want to make it good  
So if I love you, a little more than I should  
Please forgive me, I not know what I do  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me, if I need you like I do  
Please believe me, every word I say is true  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you

Still feels like our best times together  
Feels like the first touch  
We're still getting closer baby  
Can't get closer enough  
Still holding on, you're still number one  
I remember the smell of your skin  
I remember everything  
I remember all your moves  
I remember you yeah  
I remember the nights, you know I still do

Santana no soporta más y rompe en llanto, Dani se acerca a ella y la abraza

S: "Dani yo lo siento de verdad, nunca te haría daño, perdón no sé qué me pasó"

D: "Tranquila San, está bien"

S: "Me perdonas?"

D: "Si"

S: "Es en serio?" dijo Santana mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y miraba a los ojos a Dani

D: "Si, no me puedo enojar contigo, te amo, pero la verdad si me molestó mucho como reaccionaste"

S: "Lo siento de verdad, nunca, nunca más va a volver a pasar, te lo prometo, Te amo… y lo de Quinn"

D: "Tranquila, solo me llamó la atención que no me contaras, ya ella me explicó cómo fue todo"

S: "Dani te amo de verdad, tu no solo eres una parte de mi vida, eres mi vida entera"

D: "Jaja amor no te pongas dramática, ya se te está pegando lo de Rachel" dijo Dani y besó a su novia

Las chicas se siguieron besando y se fueron a la habitación, Santana acostó a Dani en la cama y se colocó encima de ella y empezó a quitarle la ropa

D: "San, no estoy enojada, pero de castigo, te toca quedarte una semana sin sexo"

S: "Qué!? Por qué!? Mmm… Bueno está bien, supongo que lo merezco, pero tú no vas a poder resistir una semana sin tener sexo conmigo"

D: "Jaja quieres que sean dos semanas?"

S: "No, no… pero si podemos dormir juntas cierto?"

D: "Claro que si"

Las chicas se quedaron dormidas abrazadas juntas.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola hermosas! Cómo están?

Que dicha que les gustó el capitulo anterior o por lo menos a las que comentaron, pensé que me iba a odiar por la actitud de Santana jaja

***Ninizz:** no te imaginabas a Santana agresiva? bueno, no es mi parte favorita de ella pero en la serie lo es/era entonces pensé que no iba a quedar tan descabellada la idea, gracias por comentar. Te amo

***SoDamnBeautiful1:** que dicha que te gustó, una semana? bueno tal vez es mucho para Santana, pero tenia que tener algun castigo cierto? jaja gracias por tu review, que estés bien

***MayraGleek:** viste? Drama como lo pediste, la verdad el capitulo lo iba a hacer muy muy diferente, pero pensé MayraGleek quiere drama, bueno voy a darle un poquito de drama :) Santana no se va a volver a comportar asi o por lo menos durante mucho tiempo, Dani es lo mejor, la amo, ya quiero que vuelva a salir en la serie. Quinn va a seguir saliendo en la historia, la extraño en la serie, pero Dianna se sentía triste porque casi no pasábamos tiempo juntas asi que decidió no continuar con Glee, ok no, mi amor es Naya, pero quiero que Quinn vuelva :( Gracias por comentar :)

***luz:** jaja Quinn y sus pausas jaja es que mi hermana habla asi y eso me estresa y yo siempre reacciono como Megan jaja entonces lo quise poner jaja, saludos gracias por comentar :)

Bueno, aqui les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste

Gracias por leer y comentar

Que estén bien :)

* * *

Ya habían pasado 6 días desde que Santana y Dani reconciliado, Santana había intentado por todos sus medios que su novia le quitara el castigo, pero Dani seguía sin ceder

Kurt, Santana y Dani se encontraban en el apartamento mientras Rachel andaba en sus ensayos para Funny Girl

K: "Santana y ese vestido tan sexy?"

D: "No has visto como ha vestido toda esta semana? Cree que usando eso va a lograr que le quite su castigo" dijo Dani riendo

S: "Como si no te estuvieras muriendo de ganas tú también" dijo Santana sacándole la lengua a su novia

Dani se fue a preparar el almuerzo y ve como Santana llega por atrás, la abraza por la cintura y le empieza a besar el cuello

S: "vamos amor, no crees que ya he sufrido bastante?"

D: "la próxima vez piensa mejor lo que vas a hacer" dijo Dani riendo

S: "bueno, pero si te puedo besar cierto?" Santana sentó a su novia en la mesa de la cocina mientras la seguía besando y acariciando sus piernas

D: "San detente"

S: "Y si no quiero?"

D: "se va a quemar el almuerzo"

S: "que me importa el almuerzo" en eso Santana recibe un mensaje en su celular "Por Dios que es lo que estoy pagando?" Dani aprovecha y sigue con el almuerzo

Mensaje de Quinn: "Ya tienes todo preparado?"

Mensaje de Santana: "Si, todo listo para esta noche"

Mensaje de Quinn: "Ok, perfecto ya voy de camino, nos vemos sexy"

Santana y Dani estaban almorzando

S: "Dani que te parece si vas a cenar hoy con Rachel?"

D: "A qué se debe tu idea?"

S: "Es que hoy en la noche tengo algo que hacer y así ninguna de las dos pasa sola, podrían ir al restaurante donde trabajamos, ya sabes a ver el show de hoy o algo así"

D: "me parece bien, y que es lo que tienes que hacer?"

S: "no te puedo decir, pero tranquila te aviso apenas pueda" Santana se levantó y salió de apartamento "Te amo Danielle!"

D: "Yo también Santana!"

Después de unas horas Dani se encontraba en apartamento practicado piano cuando llega Rachel

D: "Hola Rachel, como te fue?"

R: "Excelente, no puedo esperar para que sea el estreno de la obra!"

D: "Que dicha, me muero de ganas por vert! Quieres ir hoy a cenar? Santana salió y así podemos pasar un tiempo juntas"

R: "Me parece perfecto, deja que me duche y nos vamos"

Rachel y Dani se encuentra en el restaurante y ven como llega Kurt con Blaine

R: "Blaine que haces aquí!?" dijo Rachel abrazando a su amigo

B: "Vine de visita, tenemos unos días libres y me dije por que no vengo a visitar al amor de mi vida"

Los cuatro jóvenes estaban hablando, Kurt y Blaine hablaban de cómo se conocieron, pero de un momento a otro Rachel cambió de actitud

R: "chicos no me siento bien, mejor me voy"

K: "vamos Rachel quédate, ya va a empezar el show"

Dani recibe un mensaje de Santana: "Amor, ya estás con Rachel en el restaurante?"

Mensaje de Dani: "Si, pero se quiere ir"

Mensaje de Santana: "No dejes que se vaya a casa, dile que va a estar ahí Barbra Streisand"

D: "Rachel no te vayas, va a venir Barbra Streisand"

R: "De verdad!?"

En eso ven como llega Santana

S: "No, pero algo mejor que eso" y se vuelve a ir

El show comienza, ya se habían presentado algunos de los compañeros de trabajo de los chicos, Dani ve como su amiga Megan llega y le hace señas para que se siente con ellos

D: "Megan que haces aquí?"

M: "vine de visita, te molesta?"

D: "para nada, mira ellos son mis amigos Rachel y Kurt y él es su novio Blaine"

M: "Mucho gusto soy Megan"

En eso ven como colocan un teclado y Santana sale al escenario

S: "Hola, ya algunos me conocen, soy Santana López, pero esta noche no voy a cantar, voy a acompañar a una amiga en el teclado"

En eso ven como una rubia sale al escenario y todos le aplauden

: "Buenas noches, soy Quinn Fabray y esta canción se la quiero dedicar a aquella hermosa chica de la mesa del fondo" dijo Quinn señalando la mesa en la que se encontraban sus amigos

**POV Rachel **

Por Dios! Que hace Quinn aquí? No lo puedo creer! Hace mucho que no la veo, no sé porque me alegro tanto de verla. Esa canción será para mí? No lo creo, debe ser para Megan, ellas viven juntas, lo más probable es que sean novias, aunque no sabía que a Quinn también le gustan las chicas

**Fin POV Rachel**

Santana empieza a tocar el teclado y Quinn empieza a cantar

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I can't make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To become a better man?  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

Every day, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

Quinn termina de cantar y ve como Rachel sale corriendo del lugar, en seguida baja del escenario y sale detrás de ella.

Quinn ve que Rachel está llorando, se acerca y la abraza

Q: "Que pasa Rachel?"

R: "acaso no lo notas? Santana está con Dani, Kurt con Blaine, tu con Megan y yo estoy sola, crees que no es difícil ver como todos tus amigos están con alguien mientras yo estoy sola porque Finn está muerto"

Q: "Rachel tranquila, mira yo no estoy con Megan y ella no me interesa"

R: "entonces para quien era la canción?"

Q: "para ti"

R: "y eso por qué?"

Q: "Po que te amo, estoy enamorada de ti desde que te conocí"

R: "Quinn yo no…" Rachel empieza a llorar

Q: "no te gustan las mujeres, es eso?"

R: "no es eso, nunca he estado con alguna, lo que pasa es que no sé si estoy lista para empezar una relación con alguien"

Q: "Rachel estoy dispuesta a esperarte toda la vida si es necesario"

R: "Quinn yo no quiero que estés sola por eso"

Q: "No voy a estar sola, voy a estar contigo, pero de la forma en que tú lo quieras" Quinn se acercó y besó a Rachel en la mejilla

R: "Gracias Quinn"

Q: "Que te parece si vamos adentro y terminamos de ver el show?"

Quinn y Rachel vuelven dentro y ven como todos están hablando tratando de convencer a Dani a que suba a cantar

K: "Vamos Dani sube, cantas muy bien"

M: "si Dani por fa, les vas a encantar"

S: "Ok, dejen a mi novia en paz, si no quiere hacerlo está bien"

R: "Ya habló Santana, mejor háganle caso"

Los jóvenes se quedaron un rato más en el restaurante y luego todos se fueron al apartamento de Rachel, Kurt, Santana y Dani

S: "Ok bueno, no tenía presente que gominola iba a venir"

K y D: "Santana!

S: "Bueno no tenía presente que Blaine iba a venir, entonces mis cálculos para ver cómo íbamos a dormir se desacomodaron, así que vamos a dormir así: Kurt con Blaine, Dani con Rachel y Quinn con Megan"

Q: "Y a ti quien te nombró la encargada de acomodar esto?"

S: "mi casa, mis reglas"

R: "También es mi casa…"

S: "bueno acomódense como quieran, pero yo no duermo con Porcelana y su príncipe" dijo Santana mientras iba y se sentaba en el sillón y empieza a jugar con el celular

K: "por eso no te preocupes Santana"

Megan llega y se sienta a la par de Santana

M: "Santana, si vuelves intentar hacerle daño a Dani…"

S: "Lo sé tranquila, por cierto no te he agradecido por golpearme, sino lo hubieras hecho, yo le hubiera pegado a ella y nunca me lo perdonaría"

M: "Con gusto y sabes que lo volvería a hacer, así que cuidado"

S: "lo sé gracias"

Todos se encontraban hablando y Santana recibe una llamada a su celular por lo que se levanta y se aleja un poco para poder hablar mejor, de un pronto a otro oyen como el celular de Santana cae al piso , ven Santana se queda en shock y empieza a llorar

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo?

Que creen que fue lo que le dijeron a Santana?

Espero sus comentarios :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hola! Preparen los Kleenex

Espero que les guste el capítulo

* * *

Todos se encontraban hablando, Santana recibe una llamada a su celular por lo que se levanta y se aleja un poco para poder hablar mejor, de un pronto a otro oyen como el celular de Santana cae al piso , ven Santana se queda en shock y empieza a llorar

Dani se levanta de inmediato y abraza a su novia

D: "San que pasó?"

Santana se soltó de Dani y se fue y se encerró en su habitación. Dani ve como el celular de su novia está en llamada, así que lo levanta y habla

D: Aló?"

: "Santana?"

D: "No, soy Dani su novia, con quien hablo?"

: "Hola Dani, soy Maribel, la mamá de Santana"

D: "Hola, como está Sra. López? Sabe que le pasó a Santana?"

M: "Si, Dani resulta que la abuela de Santana sufrió un infarto y está muy grave"

D: "Oh, entiendo… Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?"

M: "Bueno por el momento quédate con Santana y cuídala, ok?"

D: "Si, claro. Sra. López esteme informando de la situación por favor"

M: "Está bien, nos hablamos Dani. Hasta luego"

Dani sale corriendo a la habitación de su novia, se mete a la cama con ella y la abraza

D: "Aquí estoy amor"

Santana sigue llorando hasta que se queda dormida, mientras Dani le acaricia la espalda y le da besitos en la cabeza.

Oyen como la puerta se abre y Kurt asoma su cabeza por la puerta

K: "Están vestidas? Se puede pasar?'"

D: "Pasa Kurt, pero has silencio, San se acaba de quedar dormida"

K: "Dani queríamos saber que le pasó a Santana"

D: "Bueno está muy triste porque su abuela sufrió un infarto"

K: "Lo siento, hay algo que podamos hacer?"

D: "Por el momento no mucho, mejor duérmanse y en la mañana vemos que hacer"

Dani no podía dormir, no le gustaba ver a su novia tan triste y esta situación le recordaba mucho cuando su hermana murió

**Flashback Dani POV**

Estoy en noveno año, no es fácil ser gay y estar enamorada de una chica heterosexual, sé que nunca se va a fijar en mí, pero ella es tan linda, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Veo como está en su locker sacando sus cosas, ya es hora de irnos pero siempre aprovecho cada minuto que tengo para verla, espero que no lo note, va a pensar que la estoy acosando. Voy caminando y veo como se le caen sus cosas, inmediatamente me agacho para juntarlas y se las doy

E: "Gracias Dani"

D: "Con gusto Emily, ya te vas?"

E: "Si y tu?"

D: "Si, solo estoy esperando a mi hermana…" Veo como Emily se está yendo "Oye Emily"

E: "Si Dani, que pasó?"

D: "Megustríasabersiquieresirporunhelado?" estoy demasiado nerviosa

E: "Lo siento, no entendí"

D: "Que me gustaría saber si quieres ir por un helado?"

E: "Lo siento, pero ya había quedado con Tom, pero que te parece mañana?"

D: "Si claro, perfecto" no lo puedo creer dijo que si!

E: "Bye Dani"

Veo como se aleja con su novio y él la besa, si pudiera ser yo la que la pudiera besar, pero no importa, no puedo estar triste, mañana voy a tener una cita con ella, aunque para ella no es una cita, no puedo pedir más

Voy a buscar a mi hermana Lucy, donde se habrá metido esta vez… veo como un grupo de porristas están alrededor de una chica, oh no… de nuevo no… me acerco y veo como se están burlando de mi hermana por su peso, o sea no es gorda, solo es un poquito rellenita… salgo corriendo y entro entre ellas voy y abrazo a mi hermana, no soporto que la molesten…

D: "Georgina porqué nunca nos dejas en paz!? Moléstame a mí todo lo que quieras pero deja a mi hermana", digo acercándome a ella, no me gusta la violencia pero por defender a mi hermana no me molestaría votarle un par de dientes

G: "O que vas a hacer besarme?" Oigo como todas las chicas se ríen de mi "Por qué no lo admites, que te gustan las mujeres"

Estoy a punto de golpearla, pero siento como Megan y Joe me toman por los brazos para evitarlo

M: "Bueno, el espectáculo terminó lárguense de aquí" dice Megan para que todos los chicos se vayan, ella es la capitana del equipo de voleibol, así que le tienen respeto, yo lo soy del equipo de soccer, pero parece que a nadie le importa.

J: "Chicas están bien?" veo como Joe abraza a mi hermana

L: "Si, Dani podemos irnos ya?"

D: "Si, claro vamos" me despido de mis dos mejores amigos, tomo las cosas de mi hermana y ambas nos vamos caminando a casa

Mi hermana va caminando en silencio, pero cuando vamos por medio camino empieza a hablar

L: "Sé que te gusta, he visto como la miras"

D: "De qué hablas?" como se dio cuenta!?

L: "De Emily, sé que te gusta, también sé que te gustaba Megan y que la besaste"

D: "Yo…tu… como..?" estoy muy muy nerviosa, no sé que decir

L: "Tranquila, soy tu hermana, te conozco, vamos somos gemelas, crees que no lo iba a notar?"

D: "Lucy, por favor no le digas a mamá, ella no lo entendería"

L: "tranquila confía en mí… de que hablabas con ella?"

D: "De nada importante, la invité a ir por un helado pero me dijo que ya tenía planes, pero quedamos para mañana"

L: "Eso es genial, pero no quiero que te lastimen"

D: "Tranquila, lo sé, sé que nunca le voy a gustar, pero ella es muy linda, me gusta estar con ella y…"

L: "Está bien, comprendo"

Seguimos caminando, pasamos al frente de una tienda, a mi hermana siempre le gusta mirar la ventana de esa tienda, venden collares y todas esas chucherías que a ella le gustan. Veo como se queda mirando unos collares en específico, son dos collares que forman juntos un estrella

D: "te gusta ese collar cierto?'"

L: "si pero no tengo dinero"

D: "vamos, yo los compro"

L: "mejor cómprale algo a Emily"

D: "tú eres más importante que ella, vamos"

Entramos a la tienda y pido los collares, la señora me pregunta que si quiero que les escriban algo, le digo que a uno le escriba Dani y al otro Lucy, ella se me queda viendo raro, creo que piensa que es para mi novia o algo así, así que le digo que es para mi hermana y efectivamente noto como cambia su expresión.

Salimos de la tienda y se lo pongo a mi hermana

D: "Lucy quiero que sepas que ambas somos como estrellas, puede que por cuestiones de la vida nuestros caminos se lleguen a separar, pero como las estrellas vamos a saber que siempre, aunque no nos veamos todos los días, vamos a estar una para la otra para cuidarnos y apoyarnos"

Lucy me abraza y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a casa, cuando llegamos veo como mi hermano está con su novia en la sala viendo tele y mi mamá está en la cocina preparando la cena… Mi hermana va su habitación y yo voy al sótano a jugar videojuegos hasta que mi mamá nos llame para cenar.

Estamos cenando, mi mamá nos pregunta que como estuvo nuestro día, mi hermana le cuenta acerca del club de poesía, yo le cuento de acerca de mis prácticas de soccer y mi hermano acerca de sus próximos partidos de futbol americano.

Terminamos de cenar y subo a mi habitación para hacer mis tareas, la habitación de mi hermana queda al frente de la mía, cuando estoy a punto de entrar a mi cuarto veo como está llorando

D: "Lucy que pasa?" veo su computadora y veo todos los mensajes ofensivos que le pusieron todas las porristas, no lo puedo creer… ella solo llora y yo la abrazo… "Vamos, ellas están celosas de los linda que eres…"

L: "eso no es cierto, se ríen de mi porque soy gorda"

D: "primero no eres gorda, segundo para mi eres más hermosa que todas ellas y yo sé de chicas" logro que se ría un poco

L: "Dani ya no sé qué hacer, no lo soporto más"

D: "tranquila, quieres que le diga a mami que nos pase de colegio?"

L: "no, no quiero que te alejes de Megan y Joe"

D: "pero tu eres más importante, ya te lo he dicho"

Mi hermana llora un rato más y luego se calma, hablamos toda la noche de todas las cosas de gemelas que siempre hacemos, como confundir a los profesores, cambiarnos los exámenes y todo eso… ya son pasadas la media noche

D: "Lucy ya me voy a mi cuarto, descansa"

L: "Quédate conmigo"

D: "si claro"

Mi hermana me abraza y vuelve a llorar, empiezo a cantarle, siempre se queda dormida mientras canto

Come, stop your crying,  
It will be all right.  
Just take my hand,  
Hold it tight.

I will protect you  
From all around you.  
I will be here,  
Don't you cry.

For one so small,  
You seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm.  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken.  
I will be here,  
Don't you cry.

'Cause you'll be in my heart,  
Yes, you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more.

You'll be in my heart,  
No matter what they say,  
You'll be here in my heart, always.

Why can't they understand  
The way we feel.  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain.  
I know we're different but,  
Deep inside us  
We're not that different at all.

And you'll be in my heart,  
Yes, you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more.

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know?  
We need each other,  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time,  
I know.

When destiny calls you,  
You must be strong.  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on.  
They'll see in time,  
I know.  
We'll show them together.

'Cause you'll be in my heart,  
Yes, you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more.

Oh, you'll be in my heart,  
No matter what they say,  
You'll be in my heart, always,  
Always..

Mi hermana se ha quedado dormida, escucho sonar su celular, la curiosidad me mata y lo abro, veo un montón de mensajes de Georgina y otras porristas insultándola, de verdad no tolero el bullying, ya lo decidí mañana me enfrentaré a ella y todas las que sea necesario, no me importa si me expulsan del colegio, no dejaré que la molesten más.

Me levanto y me alisto para ir al colegio, veo que mi hermana está aún en pijamas

D: "Lucy no vas a ir al colegio hoy?"

L: "No, no me siento bien"

D: "Ok, nos vemos"

Estoy a punto de salir de la casa, pero ciento que alguien me detiene, es mi hermana y me da un abrazo

L: "Dani te amo"

D: "Yo también estrellita"

Hacemos nuestro saludo de gemelas y voy al colegio

Pasa todo el día, le mando mensajes a mi hermana y extrañamente no me contesta, debe estar dormida…

Ya es la salida, veo a Emily, mierda olvidé la cita, como lo pude olvidar? creo que he estado pensando en mi hermana todo el día, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza…

E: "Hola, siempre vamos a ir por el helado?"

D: "Si, emm Emily, mi hermana está enferma y no me contesta y quiero saber cómo está entonces quería ver si.."

E: "Tranquila entiendo, nos vemos mañana"

Voy camino a mi casa, oigo como Georgina me llama

G: "Oye Dani y el saco de manteca dónde está?"

D: "Mira Georgina déjala en paz ya"

G: "Jaja o si no que"

No había terminado de hablar y le di un golpe en la cara, vi cómo se le cayeron sus dos dientes del frente, sali corriendo mientras escuchaba como me maldecía desde lejos. Le mande un mensaje a mi hermana preguntándole que si quería que le llevara algo de comer y no me contestó. No aguanto más y salgo corriendo a mi casa, cuando llego veo que hay una ambulancia, cuando entro veo a mi mamá y a mi hermano llorando

D: "Que pasó? Lucy está bien?"

Mi madre me dijo: "Dani, Lucy se suicidó" empiezo a llorar y voy a su habitación no lo puedo creer, tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos, siento como mi hermano me sostiene y empiezo a llorar, recuerdo como me desmayé y me levanté al día siguiente… era su funeral, pero no fui, no lo podía soportar, Megan y Joe se quedaron en mi casa acompañándome, subí al cuarto de mi hermana y revisé su gaveta, vi un sobre que decía Danielle, bueno lo decía en nuestro lenguaje de gemelas que inventamos cuando teníamos siete años, estaba el collar que le había comprado y una nota que decía: "Lo siento Dani, no lo pude soportar, te amo, ya sabes soy tu estrellita. Te amo. –Lucy"

Me puse el collar y vi como ambos formaban la estrella

**Fin Flashback POV Dani**

A la mañana siguiente Rachel entra a la habitación de sus amigas, ve que Dani está despierta abrazando a Santana que aun no ha despertado

R: "Hey Dani, puedes venir un momento?"

D: "si voy" Dani se levanta con cuidado para no despertar a su novia y sale de la habitación junto con Rachel

R: "Cómo está Santana?"

D: "Bueno, ha dormido desde que se quedó dormida"

R: "Bueno eso es algo"

Rachel empieza a llorar y Dani también, las dos chicas se abrazan

R: "Dani que sucede?"

D: "Yo recordé como mi hermana murió"

R: "lo siento mucho"

D: "Y tu, Finn?"

R: "Si, pero vamos, tenemos que ser fuertes, ahora es Santana la que nos necesita"

Dani se baña y vuelve a entrar a la habitación, ve como su novia ya está despierta

D: "Amor que quieres hacer?"

S: "No lo sé"

D: "Quieres ir a casa'"

S: "Estoy en ella"

D: "Bueno quieres ir, ya sabes donde tu familia?"

S: "No lo sé… si supongo que es lo mejor, mi madre supongo que quiere que la acompañe"

Santana va a la ducha Dani aprovecha para hablar con todos los que están en la casa

D: "Santana y yo iremos a Ohio"

B: "Dani avísanos cualquier cosa por favor"

Q: "Crees que Santana quiere que vayamos con ella?"

D: "Quinn gracias, pero creo que lo mejor es que vayamos solo ella y yo, sabes como es en este tipo de situaciones"

K: "Si tienes razón, pero mantennos al tanto de todo por favor"

D: "si de acuerdo"

Santana sale del baño, ella y Dani están en la puerta, todos abrazan a Santana y las chicas se dirigen en tren a Ohio.

Santana no habló en todo el camino, Dani simplemente la abrazaba y le daba la mano, no quería que su chica se sintiera incomoda.

Llegan a casa de Santana y ve que sus padres se encuentran ahí

M: "Santana que dicha que viniste" su madre la abraza

S: "Como está abuelita?"

M: "está internada, la verdad está grave, pero está consiente"

Sr. López: "Quieres ir a verla?"

S: "no creo que ella quiera verme"

M: "vamos Santana"

S: "No"

D: "Amor es tu abuelita…"

S: "Bueno está bien, pero solo porque no te puedo decir que no"

La familia López y Dani llegan al hospital, es hora de visitas por lo que la Sra. López entra a ver a su madre, luego de unos minutos sale

M: "Santana, tu abuela quiere hablar contigo"

S: "Es en serio?" dijo Santana muy sorprendida

M: "Si amor"

Santana se quedó unos segundos pensándolo, abrazó a Dani y luego entró a la habitación en la que se encontraba su abuela

A: "Santana, viniste"

S: "Hola abuelita" dijo Santana acercándose a la cama

A: "Tu madre me dijo que terminaste con Brittany y que ahora están con otra chica, Dani, cierto?"

S: "Si, pero no te enojes por favor"

A: "No estoy enojada, quiero pedirte perdón"

S: "No hace falta, tranquila, yo entiendo lo difícil que puede ser…"

A: "Déjame hablar. Tu eres mi nieta, mi deber era apoyarte siempre y no lo hice cuando más lo necesitabas, te traté muy mal y estoy muy arrepentida por eso"

S: "tranquila abuelita, ya pasó"

A: "No Santana, de verdad perdóname… dime la amas, amas a Dani?"

S: "Más que a nadie en el mundo"

A: "Acércate" Santana se acercó más a su abuela "Santana mira mi mano izquierda, ahí tengo mi anillo, el que me dio tu abuelo cuando me pidió que me casara con él, ahora es tuyo"

S: "Pero como…?"

A: "Es tuyo, tómalo" Santana le quitó el anillo a su abuela "Ahora mira, cuando estés lista quiero que le pidas matrimonio a Dani con ese anillo"

S: "Como sabes que Dani es la indicada para mí?" dijo Santana llorando

A: "Tu abuelo me lo dijo" Santana se acercó a su abuela "Te amo Santana"

S: "Yo también abuelita"

A: "Santana puedes llamarme a tu novia un momento"

S: "Si claro, ya le digo que entre"

Santana sale de la habitación y se acerca a Dani

S: "Dani mi abuelita quiere hablar contigo"

D: "Y eso?"

S: "No lo sé"

D: "Bueno está bien"

Dani entra al cuarto de la abuela de su novia

D: "Con permiso, doña Alma, Santana me dijo que quería verme"

A: "Si acércate" Dani se acerca a la cama "Con que mi nieta al fin encontró una belleza digna de un López" dijo la abuela de Santana provocando que Dani se sonrojara

D: "Gracias señora"

A: "Mira Dani no tengo mucho tiempo, solo quiero decirte que cuides bien a mi nieta, hazla feliz y no dejes que te domine con su carácter, de acuerdo?"

D: "Muchas gracias señora, no se preocupe yo la amo" Dani se acercó y le dio un abrazo

A: "Bueno Dani dile a mi hija que ya estoy lista, gusto en conocerte"

Dani salió de la habitación

D: "Sra. López dice su mamá que ya está lista"

Maribel hizo una seña con la cabeza para llamar a sus hermanos y entraron todos a la habitación de doña Alma

Dani le envió un mensaje a Rachel: "Rachel no sé cómo decirlo bonito, pero ya llegó la hora, no sé si alguno pueda venir al funeral para acompañarnos"

Mensaje de Rachel a Dani: "Todos estamos en mi casa, avísame que quieres que hagamos"

Mensaje de Dani a Rachel: "Les avisaré más tarde, muchas gracias"

Dani ve como Santana está afuera de la puerta

D: "Amor no vas a entrar, creo que todos tus primos y tíos están ahí?"

S: "No lo sé, me acompañas'"

D: "Está bien, vamos"

Dani y Santana entran a la habitación, ven como todos están rezando alrededor de la cama de la abuela de Santana esperando a que llegue la hora

A: Bueno, hijos, hijas, nietos, nietas y espero que no haya ningún bisnieto aquí ni en camino, quiero decirles que los amo a todos, gracias por hacerme una mujer tan feliz, pero llegó mi momento, su abuelo me está esperando, no se les olvide que los voy a estar cuidando y Santana te voy a estar vigilando oíste?… Bueno, los amo a todos.

Oyen como después de unos minutos la máquina que controla el ritmo cardiaco deja de funcionar, la abuela de Santana ha muerto, todos lloran en silencio, todos y cada uno de ellos tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de su madre o abuela.

Santana se va a su casa con Dani, suben y se dirigen a la habitación de Santana

D: "Amor, necesitas algo?"

S: "Solo un beso tuyo"

Dani se acerca y besa a su novia con mucho amor. Santana se acuesta en su cama y Dani la abraza

S: "Que te dijo mi abuela?"

D: "Que te cuidara"

S: "Dani te molestaría dejarme un rato sola?" santana empezó a llorar

D: "Para nada, estaré abajo por si necesitas algo" Dani le dio un beso a su novia y salió de la habitación

Santana se levantó de su cama y guardó el anillo de su abuela en joyero para no perderlo volvió a su cama y empezó a llorar

Dani le envió un mensaje a Rachel: "estamos en la casa de San, dice que quiere estar sola, pero tal vez puedan venir para cuando quiera compañía"

Mensaje de Rachel a Dani: "Vamos para allá"

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Santana estaba sola en su habitación, decidió bajar para estar con su novia, definitivamente no quería estar sola en ese momento. Cuando bajó se sorprendió mucho de no solo ver a Dani, si no también estaban Rachel, Kurt, Quinn, Blaine, Tina, Mercedes, Puck, Sam, Artie, Mike, Megan, el señor Shue, Emma, Brittany y un joven que no sabía quién era.

S: "Que hacen todos ustedes aquí?"

P: "Bueno sabemos que en momentos como este uno quiere compañía y así tienes de donde escoger" dijo Puck acercándose a Santana y dándole un abrazo

S: "Gracias chicos de verdad"

Todos fueron abrazando a Santana y dándole el pésame

S: "Y tu eres?" dijo Santana acercándose a un chico que estaba hablando con Brittany y Dani

: "Lo siento soy Joe, soy el mejor amigo de Dani y también el novio de Britt"

S: "Mucho gusto, tu y yo hablaremos luego" dijo Santana refiriéndose a Joe "Ahora ocupo hablar con esta señorita" dijo Santana llevándose a Brittany

S: "Britt por qué no me contaste que tenías novio?"

B: "Porque apenas llevamos una semana, te iba a contar cuando ya estuviera segura de que era de verdad"

S: "Bueno me alegro mucho" dijo Santana abrazando a su amiga "Y dime te trata bien?"

B: "Si San tranquila"

Por otro lado

J: "Dani me habías dicho que tu novia era hermosa, pero ella es una diosa"

D: "Lo sé…" dijo Dani muy feliz

J: "No te molesta que ella esté hablando con Britt? No sé si fue buena idea venir"

D: "No me molesta, confío en San"

Los chicos se quedaron hablando y cantando un rato para que Santana se sintiera mejor.

Al día siguiente era el funeral, Santana se encontraba a fuera de la iglesia con Dani

D: "No vas a entrar?"

S: "No puedo, si entro no voy a poder dejar de llorar"

D: "Entiendo… yo tampoco pude ir al funeral de mi hermana"

S: "Algún día me vas a contar bien su historia?"

D: "Si, pero no hoy"

S: "Me hubiera gustado conocerla, tienes alguna foto de ella"

D: "Si mira" dijo Dani mostrándole una foto que tenía en el celular

S: "Vaya eran iguales, parecen…"

D: "Gemelas, si lo éramos"

S: "Oh, Dani yo lo siento tanto"

D: "Tranquila está bien"

Oyen como uno de los tíos de Santana está hablando, dedicándole unas palabras a su mamá antes de que termine la ceremonia, Dani ve como su novia sale corriendo y entra en la iglesia

S: "Esperen, yo quiero decir también unas palabras" Santana se dirige al frente para hablar mientras Dani se acerca un poco

S: "Yo, bueno como saben soy Santana, una de las nietas de Alma, quiero decirles que ella fue una mujer muy valiente, que siempre me enseñó a luchar por lo que yo creía y a defender a las personas que amo. Tuve algunas discusiones fuertes con ella, pero la verdad prefiero mil veces recordar los buenos momentos. Recuerdo cuando una vez estaba cantando una canción, nunca había cantado frente a ella, pero ella me escuchó y le gustó mucho, siempre me pedía que se la cantara, y si me permiten me gustaría cantársela en este momento. Abuelita está canción es para ti, te amo y me vas a hacer mucha falta"

Santana empezó a cantar

When I am down, and oh my soul, so weary;  
when troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
until you come and sit awhile with me.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
you raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
you raise me up: to more than I can be.

Santana no podía contener las lágrimas, empezaba a llorar, siente como alguien sube, era Dani y se coloca a la par de suya y la acompaña en su canción

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
you raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
you raise me up: to more than I can be.

There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
but when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.

Luego ve como todos sus excompañeros de Glee también suben para terminar la canción con ellas dos

You raise me up, so i can stand on mountains;  
you raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
i am strong, when i am on your shoulders;  
you raise me up: to more than i can be.

You raise me up, so i can stand on mountains;  
you raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when i am on your shoulders;  
you raise me up: to more than i can be.

La ceremonia termina, todos los familiares se dirigen al cementerio, los chicos de glee se despiden de Santana, solo quedan Kurt, y Quinn acompañándola.

Dani. Kurt y Quinn se acercan y colocan flores sobre el ataúd y abrazan a Santana

S: "Gracias Quinn y Kurt, gracias por estar conmigo en este momento y obvio gracias Dani, no sé qué haría sin ti, te amo" dice Santana mientras besa a su novia

Q: "Chicas ya vengo"

Quinn se va a caminar por el cementerio, y ve a una joven al frente de una lapida

Q: "Sabía que ibas a estar aquí"

R: "Hey Quinn, sabes a veces cuando cierro los ojos huelo su colonia"

Q: "Lo sé, él estará siempre contigo" dijo Quinn abrazando a su amiga mientras empezaba a llorar

Quinn y Rachel regresan con Kurt, Dani y Santana

S: "Bueno regresamos a Nueva York?"

R: "Estás segura que no te quieres quedar un par de días más con tu familia?"

S: "Ustedes son mi familia, regresemos a casa"

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo?

1. Les dejé un poco más de la historia de Dani, que les pareció? Hay alguna gemela por aquí? Yo lo soy, solo que mi hermana si está viva :)

2. Todas tuvieron razón, la llamada fue por la abue de San :(

3. Faberry o no Faberry, he ahí el dilema. Ok, bueno a unas les gustó a otras no, asi que dejaré que ustedes sean las que escojan, les dejó el fin de semana para que voten, asi que dejen comentarios que si quieren o no Faberry, en ambos casos ya se como arreglarlo. La mayoría gana :) entre las que voten rifaré una cena con Naya sexy Rivera jaja okno

4. Acepto sugerencias para ver como va a ser Joe fisicamente

Gracias por sus comentarios, me gusta mucho que comenten y tambien gracias por leer a las que no comenten, pero por fa comenten aunque sea esta vez

Espero sus comentarios :)

Que estén bien, besos


	15. Chapter 15

Hola! Cómo están?

Bueno les quiero decir que ganó Faberry, lo siento por las que no les guste pero tranquilas es una historia secundaria asi que no va a haber mucho Faberry solo lo necesario.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Bueno aqui les traigo otro capítulo, espero que les guste

Dejen sus comentarios

Besos :*

* * *

Santana y Dani habían terminado su turno en el restaurante, cuando iban de camino empezó a llover, ninguna de las dos chicas andaba sombrilla por lo que se iban mojando

S: "Dani toma mi jacket, no quiero que te mojes" dijo Santana quitándose su sueta, ya que Dani no había llevado ese día al trabajo.

D: "No gracias San, te vas a mojar, fue mi culpa por haberla olvidado"

S: "No es una pregunta, te lo estoy ordenando"

D: "Está bien, gracias" dijo Dani poniéndose la sueta de Santana.

Las jóvenes iban camino al apartamento cuando Dani sintió un flash de una cámara

D: "Hey San creo que alguien nos tomó un foto"

S: "Ese es el precio de la fama amor, debes de saber que tu novia es una actriz en ascenso o pudo haber sido un relámpago" dijo Santana dándole un beso a su novia

D: "No lo sé, hace un rato me di cuenta de que un carro nos estaba siguiendo, pero posiblemente fue mi imaginación"

S: "Yo no he notado nada, tranquila Dani, solo una cuadra más y llegamos a la casa"

Las chicas llegaron a la casa, Rachel y Kurt estaban viendo una película

R: "Hola chicas, como les fue?"

S: "Ya está la cena lista?"

D: "Bien, Rachel gracias por preguntar"

K: "Si Santana, las estábamos esperando"

Los cuatro jóvenes estaban cenando

R: "Bueno y cuantos meses están cumpliendo?"

S: "a que se debe la pregunta Berry?"

K: "me vas a decir que no fuiste tú la que le mando las seis docenas de rosas para Dani?"

D: "Es enserio dónde están? Gracias amor" dijo Dani levantándose de la mesa y abrazando a Santana

R: "Las pusimos en el cuarto"

Dani se fue corriendo al cuarto

S: "Gemelas Olsen, no sé qué se traen ustedes entre manos, pero gracias" dijo Santana en voz baja

R: "A que te refieres?"

S: "Yo no las mandé…" Rachel y Kurt pusieron cara de asombro "Seguros que no fue Blaine o Quinn?"

K: "No, en la tarjeta dice Dani"

S: "Shh… ahí viene Dani, síganme la corriente… luego les cuento algo"

Dani se volvió a sentar para terminar la cena

D: "Gracias San, están hermosas, pero a qué se debe el detalle?"

S: "Bueno, creo que no hace falta celebrar algo en específico para regalarle flores a mi princesa, cierto?"

KyR: "Awww"

D: "Gracias, de verdad me encantan"

S: "Ya sabes, solo lo mejor para ti"

Habían terminado de cenar, Dani lavaba los platos mientras Santana acomodaba la cocina y Rachel y Kurt veían televisión,

K: "Chicas terminen rápido ya vamos a poner la película!"

S: "Hoy no Kurt, esta noche estoy ocupada"

R: "Pero estás aquí"

S: "Si estoy aquí, con mi novia… y ustedes pretenden que pierda mi noche viendo quien sabe que estúpido musical"

R: "Por fa Santana, en pocos días no lo vamos a poder seguir haciendo, ya sabes las noches de películas, este fin de semana empiezo con Funny Girl"

S: "Está bien, pero solo si Dani quiere" dijo Santana rodando los ojos

D: "Que película vamos a ver?"

RyK: "Mamma Mia!"

D: "Me encanta esa peli!"

S: "pero la hemos visto como cien veces!"

Santana se sentó en el sofá y Dani se acostó con la cabeza sobre las piernas de su novia. La latina pasó haciéndole cariño a su novia en la cabeza, acariciandola y besandola toda la película, hasta que fue vencida por el aburrimiento y se quedó dormida.

D: "San ya terminó la película, vamos a la cama"

S: "Santana está dormida, deje un mensaje después del tono"

D: "bueno quédate ahi pero mañana no te quejes del dolor de cuello"

S: "pero llévame alzada"

Dani se acercó a Santana y la alzó como si fuera un bebé

S: wow no sabía que eras tan fuerte

D: es que no pesas nada, pero quédate quieta que nos vamos a caer

Dani llevó a Santana hasta la cama y la empezó a besar

S: "amor hoy no, estoy muy cansada"

D: "wow Santana Lopez negándose a tener sexo, eso es nuevo"

S: "hubieras aceptado cuando yo lo propuse"

Santana se volvió a quedar dormida en seguida mientras Dani seguía pensado en el carro que vio que las estaba siguiendo

D: debió haber sido sólo mi imaginación, pensaba Dani mientras se quedaba dormida

En la madrugada Dani se despierta en la madrugada

D: "SAN!" dijo Dani gritando mientras se despertaba

S: "Dani que pasa" dijo Santana despertadose

D: "lo siento, es que tube una pesadilla, en la que jamás te iba a volver a ver"

S: "aqui estoy tranquila" dijo santana abrazando a su novia "vuleve a dormir, no voy a ir a ninguna parte"

A la mañana siguiente Dani se despierta e intenta levantar a su novia

D: "San vamos levántate, hoy tienes clases"

S: "no me siento bien, creo que estoy enferma... hoy no voy a ir"

D: "entonces yo tampoco voy, me voy a quedar cuidándote"

S: "no faltes a clases por eso, voy a estar bien es solo un resfrío"

D: "estás segura? "

S: "si amor"

D: "bueneo, entonces ya me voy cualquier cosa que ocupes avísame" dijo Dani besando a su novia y salió de la habitación

Dani se va a clases, Kurt y Rachel entran a la habitación de Santana

R: "Hey San por que no fuiste a clases?"

S: "Porque ayer me mojé y ahora estoy resfriada"

K: "Bueno, ahora sí cuéntanos"

S: "Bueno" dijo Santana sentándose en la cama "Ayer cuando veníamos caminando según Dani alguien en un carro nos venía siguiendo, yo no lo noté, pero también dice que alguien nos tomó una fotografía y ahora las flores, no les parece raro?"

K: "Tienes razón, es bastante raro…"

R: "Por qué no le dices a la policía?"

S: "Que les voy a decir Berry?"

R: "Que alguien está siguiendo a tu novia"

S: "No tengo pruebas, voy a ver qué hago, pero no le digan nada a Dani, no quiero asustarla, y la próxima vez que llegue algo a la casa pregunten quien lo manda y me informan inmediatamente, ok?"

K: "Ok, bueno chicas ya me voy a trabajar" dijo Kurt saliendo de la casa

R: "San quieres que te traiga algo para el resfriado, unas pastillas o algo asi?"

S: "Por favor, pero creo que no hay nada"

R: "No te preocupes voy a ir a la farmacia, ya vuelvo"

Santana volvió a quedarse dormida, después de una hora Rachel llega a la habitación

R: "Hey San despierta, aquí tengo tus pastillas y también te preparé el desayuno"

S: "gracias" dijo Santana volviéndose a sentar "pero a que se debe toda esta amabilidad?" dijo Santana mientras empezaba a comer

R: "Bueno, estás enferma y quería hacer algo lindo por ti, mira hice Waffles, sé que son tus favoritos"

S: "Bueno está bien, muchas gracias Rachel, y dime ya estás lista para tu gran debut en Brodway?"

R: "Si no puedo esperar!" dijo Rachel aplaudiendo de la felicidad "Vas a ir cierto?"

S: "no me lo perdería por nada"

R: "Gracias San, de verdad eres una gran amiga" dijo Rachel abrazando a Santana

S: "Emmm si claro, Rachel pero suéltame ya"

R: "Lo siento" dijo Rachel poniéndose roja

Santana seguía desayunando en su cama mientras Rachel le hacía compañía

S: "Y cómo vas con Quinn?"

R: "Bueno, todavía no estoy lista, ya sabes no estoy lista para empezar una relación, pero Quinn es muy linda siempre me manda mensajes bonitos y cosas así"

S: "Que bien, piénsalo de verdad, Quinn vale la pena"

R: "terminaste?" dijo Rachel cogiendo la bandeja

S: "si pero estoy resfriada no invalida, no hace falta que lo lleves"

R: "no te preocupes, quédate durmiendo un rato más"

Santana se encontraba en su cama, ya no podía dormir más, pero definitivamente se sentía muy mal como para levantarse de ahí, luego escucha a Rachel discutir con alguien por teléfono

R: "Cómo que no puedes ensayar hoy Paolo?"

R: "No, no me importa que tu auto se averió, coge el autobus o yo que sé!"

R: "Bueno, pero mira que faltan dos días para el estreno y si algo no sale perfecto…"

R: "Está bien, veré que hago, nos vemos mañana"

Santana se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Rachel

S: "Que pasó Hobbit?"

R: "Es que Paolo no puede venir hoy a ensayar porque no le arranca el carro y faltan dos días para el estreno y …"

S: "Pero han ensayado por meses, va a salir perfecto"

R: "Pero tengo que ensayar más!"

S: "Dame el guion, yo te ayudo"

R: "San no tienes que hacerlo, mejor sigue descansando"

S: "Tus berrinches de diva ya me sacaron de la cama, yo te ayudo, eso si no hago escenas de besos"

Santana y Rachel estuvieron ensayando por horas, hasta que llegó Dani

D: "Hola chicas! Ya volví, que tal su dia?" dijo Dani besando a su novia

R: "Excelente, Santana me ha ayudado a ensayar hoy, es una excelente actriz"

D: "Si lo sé" dijo Dani viendo con orgullo a su novia

S: "Berry ten cuidado, la próxima vez tendrás que competir conmigo para obtener un papel"

D: "Amor quieres que te haga una sopa o algo asi, ya sabes por tu resfriado"

R: "Yo estaba pensando en eso mismo, de hecho ya había comprado las cosas"

S: "Emmm… bueno, supongo que pueden cocinar juntas"

D: "O Rachel si quieres tú la cocinas mientras me voy a duchar"

S: "Te acompaño?" dijo Santana viendo de forma coqueta a su novia

D: "San estás enferma luego te resfrías más"

S: "Bueno tu ganas"

Dani sale del baño y llega al cuarto solo con una toalla tapándose el cuerpo y ve que Santana estaba acostada desnuda en la cama

D: "San que te pasa, te va a dar neumonía jaja"

S: "Esperaba que ya que no me dejaste que me bañara contigo que me hicieras un masaje"

D: "eso si lo puedo hacer, solo espérame para vestirme"

S: "No hace falta, ven de una vez, pero por el seguro a la puerta"

Rachel se acerca a la habitación para decirle a Santana que ya estaba la sopa lista, pero ve que la puerta está cerrada así que se acerca para tocar, pero oye a Dani y Santana

S: "Dios Dani, esto se siente tan bien… No te detengas"

D: "Así, te gusta?"

S: "Si, así, oh si, más arriba"

En eso oyen como tocan la puerta

S: "Por qué siempre es lo mismo!?"

Dani se levanta y abre la puerta, Rachel ve que Dani está desnuda y Santana acostada en la cama

R: "Venía a decirle a Santana que la sopa ya está lista"

D: "Ok, gracias Rachel, ya vamos"

Estaban las tres chicas comiendo, Dani le daba la sopa a Santana como si fuera un bebé, Rachel había estado muy callada todo el rato lo que era muy raro de ella, en eso el celular de Santana empieza a sonar, era Quinn la que la llamaba

Q: "Hola Santana! Estás con Dani?"

S: "Si, por?"

Q: "Ponme en alta voz"

D: "Hola Quinn!"

Q: "Bueno y como están mis estrellas?, les tengo buenas noticias"

R: "Que pasó?"

Q: "Hola Rachel, no sabías que estabas también, como está mi Fanny Brice favorita?"

S: "Quinn habla rápido no tenemos todo el día!"

Q: "Bueno, lo que les iba a decir, es que a mi profesor le encantó el video, no lo sabía pero él es gay y dijo que le gustó mucho que haya puesto una pareja de chicas y blablabla… bueno resulta que su novio o esposo, no estoy segura, es dueño de una disquera y adivinen con quien quiere grabar!?"

S: "Oh por Dios Quinn, es enserio?"

Q: "Si, con ustedes dos"

D: "Gracias Quinn, no sé qué decir"

Q: "Bueno, me dijo que en unas semanas se pondrá en contacto con ustedes"

R: "San eso es grandioso"

Q: "Bueno, chicas ya me tengo que ir… Santana el viernes puedes pasar por mí a la estación del tren?"

D: "Yo tengo que ir a hacer unas vueltas por ahí, si quieres yo te recojo"

Q: "Perfecto gracias Dani, bueno nos vemos, te quiero Rachel"

S, R y D: "Bye Quinn"


	16. Chapter 16

Hola! Cómo están?

Al parecer todas están esperando saber quien es la persona que le está enviando cosas y acosando a Dani pero solo les voy a decir que tengan paciencia, pronto lo sabrán.

Gracias por sus comentarios, SoDanmBeautiful1, Ninizz, luz, MayraGleek y a todas las demás por leer, pero espero que tambien comenten por fa :)

Espero publicar uno o dos capitulos más esta semana, pero estoy bastante ocupada con las cosas de la u

Que estén bien! Besos :*

* * *

Al fin era sábado, el día del estreno de Funny Girl, Rachel, Kurt y Santana se encontraban en el apartamento

R: "y si se me olvidan las líneas?"

K: "No las vas a olvidar…"

R: "Y si me equivoco o me caigo o desafino?

K: "Vamos Rachel, tranquilízate todo va a salir bien" dijo Kurt abrazando a su amiga y se dirigía a la puerta para salir

S: "Estás loco Hummel!? Cómo me vas a dejar aquí sola con Berry al borde del colapso!?"

K: "Lo siento Santana, pero tengo que ir a recoger a Blaine, nos vemos en la noche chicas"

Rachel caminaba de un lado a otro del apartamento, mientras Santana se empezaba a volver loca

S: "Rachel podrías quedarte quieta me estás estresando…"

R: "Lo siento Santana, es que estoy muy nerviosa"

Santana se levantó del sofá y tomó a Rachel por los hombros

S: "Todo va a salir excelente, ok? Naciste para hacer este papel, solo relájate y vas a ver que todo va a salir bien"

R: "si tienes razón, gracias San" dijo Rachel abrazando a su amiga

Luego se separaron y Santana empezó a cantar

Santana:

You are woman, I am man,  
You are smaller, so I can be taller than,  
You are softer to the touch,  
It's a feeling I like feeling very much.  
You are someone I've admired,  
Still, our friendship  
Leaves something to be desired.  
Does it take more explanation than this?  
You are woman, I am man-  
Let's kiss.

Rachel:

Isn't this the height of nonchalance,  
Furnishing a bed in restaurants?  
Well, a bit of dinner never hurt,  
But guess who is gonna be dessert?  
Do good girls do just what mama says,  
When mama's not around?  
It's a feeling,  
Oy vey, what a feeling.

Las chicas imitaban el musical por el apartamento

Santana:

A bit of paté?

RacheI:

drink it all day.

Should I do the things he'll tell me to?  
In this pickle what would Nellie do?  
In my soul I feel an inner lack,  
Just suppose he wants his dinner back?

Santana y Rachel:

Does it take more explanation than this?

Rachel:

Just some dried-out toast in a sliver,  
On the top a little chopped liver.

How many girls become a sinner  
While waiting for a roast beef dinner?  
Though most girls slip in ordinary ways  
I got style-I do it bordelaise.  
Well, at least he thinks I'm special  
-He ordered a la carte.  
It's a feeling I like feeling very . . .  
I feel the feeling down to my toes.  
Now I feel that there's a fire here,  
Try that once a little higher, dear,  
What a beast to ruin such a pearl,  
Would a convent take a Jewish girl?

Santana y Rachel:  
Does it take more explanation than this?

Rachel:  
Ooo, the thrills and chills goin' through me,  
If I stop him now,  
Can he sue me?

Santana:

You are woman . . .

Rachel:  
You are man . . .

Santana y Rachel:

Let's kiss!

Cuando termina la canción Rachel estuvo a punto de besar a Santana, pero escucharon como alguien tocó la puerta del apartamento:

S: "Yo voy!" dijo Santana y salió corriendo a abrir la puerta "Señores Berry!"

L: "Hola Santana, cómo estás?

H: "¿Dónde está mi estrellita" dijo Hiram entrado y se fue a abrazar a Rachel

R: "Hola papás! Que bien que están aquí!"

L: "Hola Rachel, pero que pasó aquí? Estás demasiado tranquila"

R: "Bueno si estaba muy nerviosa pero Santana me ayudó a calmarme, cantamos una canción, eso ayudó mucho…." Dijo Rachel viendo a Santana "Por cierto San, como te sabias la canción?"

S: "Pues gracias a ti he visto la película más de doscientas veces así que terminé aprendiéndome las canciones"

H: "Bueno Rachel vámonos de una vez al teatro para que te vayas alistando"

R: "Vas con nosotros San?"

S: "Yo llego más tarde, voy a esperar a Dani y a Quinn"

R: "Ok, nos vemos" dijo Rachel abrazando a su amiga

Rachel y sus padres salieron del apartamento

S: _Que le sucedió a Rachel cuando cantamos? Estuvo a punto de besarme, bueno posiblemente se dejó llevar por su actuación, si definitivamente fue eso_

Santana oye como tocan de nuevo la puerta del apartamento sacándola de sus pensamientos, se levanta y abre la puerta, ve que había un joven con un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates

: "entrega para Dani"

S: "No está"

: "tú lo puedes recibir?"

S: "Quién lo manda?"

: "No lo sé, yo solo soy el repartidor"

S: "Quédatelas"

: "No puedo…"

S: "Pues yo soy su novia y no quiero que las reciba, te las regalo, dáselas a tu mamá o algo asi"

:"Emm… bueno gracias"

S: "Hey y la próxima vez que tengas que venir a dejar algo a esta dirección espero que me digas quien lo manda o lo tomare y te lo meteré por el.."

: "Ok, ok, entiendo, gracias por las flores"

En el tren camino a Nueva York

Quinn llama a Dani

Q: "Hey Dani, como estás?"

D: "Bien, ya casi llegas? Ya voy camino a la estación"

Q: "Me faltan como 40 minutos, me puedes hacer un favor? Sabes manejar?"

D: "Si claro que ocupas?"

Q: "Bueno alquilé un carro para estar más cómoda los días que estaré por aquí, ya está todo pagado, lo puedes ir a recoger?"

D: "Si está bien"

Q: "Ok ya te mandé la dirección, nos vemos"

Cuarenta minutos después Dani llega a la estación del tren y ve que Quinn se está bajando del tren, unos minutos Quinn se acerca y la abraza

Q: "Gracias Dani"

D: "No hay de que Quinn, pero Megan no iba a venir contigo?"

Q: "Eso se suponía, pero creo que prefirió quedarse en New Haven con Puck"

D: "Oh cierto, bueno vamos que tenemos que ir a cambiarnos" dijo Dani y tomó las maletas de Quinn

Las chicas estaban en el apartamento, Dani llega buscando a Santana y no la encuentra, pero ve que hay una nota en el refrigerador

"Perdón por no esperarte, pero los Sr. Berry me llamaron porque Rachel se estaba volviendo loca y no la podían calmar, así que me tuve que ir ya, nos vemos en la noche. Te amo –San"

D: "Bueno al parecer solo quedamos tu y yo, así que mejor cambiémonos de una vez"

Ya Dani estaba lista, tenía un vestido turquesa oscuro que hacia resaltar sus curvas pero Quinn aún no encontraba que ponerse

Q: "Dani puedes ayudarme a escoger que ponerme, no sé cuál…" en eso Dani entra a la habitación de Rachel que era donde Quinn se estaba cambiando "Wow Santana se va a volver loca cuando te vea"

D: "Gracias, segura que me queda bien?"

Q: "Te queda perfecto"

D: "Trajiste más de diez vestidos para ver cuál usas esta noche?"

Q: "Bueno planeo quedarme un par de días más y también ir a ver a Rachel, pero no sabía que ponerme"

D: "Que tal este?" dijo Dani cogiendo un vestido verde esmeralda "Creo que combina bien con el color de tus ojos"

Q: "Cierto Dani, gracias"

Dani salió de la habitación para que Quinn se terminara de alistar.

Una hora más tarde…

D: "Quinn apresúrate! Se nos hace tarde!"

Q: "Si ya voy!" dijo Quinn saliendo de su habitación

Las dos chicas iban en el carro camino al teatro, cuando Quinn se desvía

D: "Hey Quinn, el teatro no es por aquí"

Q: "Lo sé, pero tengo que pasar a comprar una flores para Rachel"

Quinn se encontraba en la floristería, mientras Dani la esperaba en el carro, recibe un mensaje de su novia

Mensaje de Santana a Dani: "Dónde están? Falta como media hora para que empiece y creo que Quinn quería ver a Rachel antes de la función"

Mensaje de Dani a Santana: Lo sé, pero Quinn pasó a comprarle unas flores a Rachel, ya casi llegamos

Quinn se sube al carro, luego de manejar y de todas las presas llegan justo antes de que empiece la función, Santana las estaba esperando en la entrada, llevaba un vestido negro, muy sexy, típico de ella

S: "Hasta que al fin llegaron! Quinn no vas a poder hablar con tu chica, ya está a punto de empezar"

Q: "Oh lastima"

D: "Tranquila Quinn, mejor le das las flores después de la presentación, como en las películas"

Las chicas buscan sus asientos, estaban ahí ya sentados los señores Berry, Kurt, Blaine, Shelby y Beth, las tres chicas se sientan junto a ellos.

La obra empieza, cuando iba como por la mitad Shelby se levanta con Beth

D: "Shelby yo me encargo, quédate tu viendo a Rachel"

Dani toma a Beth de la mano y se la lleva a una pequeña salita que había en el teatro

D: "Hola hermosa, soy Dani mucho gusto"

B: "Hola, gracias por sacarme de ahí, me estaba aburriendo mucho"

D: "De verdad? pensé que estabas acostumbrada a venir al teatro"

B: "Si a veces vengo con mamá pero eso estaba muy aburrido"

D: "Bueno, yo me quedaré aquí jugando contigo"

Una hora después todos empiezan a salir del teatro, Dani busca a sus amigos y se acerca a ellos con Beth en brazos, ve que todos van al camerino de Rachel, los primeros en entrar fueron sus papás y la abrazaron, luego Quinn

Q: "Rachel estuviste excelente" dijo abrazándola "Toma te traje esto" y le dio un ramo de rosas rosadas

R: "Gracias Quinn están hermosas"

Luego se acercó Santana y le dio un abrazo

S: "Te lo dije, todo salió perfecto" y le dio un ramo de tulipanes amarillos

R: "Gracias San tenías razón. Oh por Dios, tulipanes amarillos!"

S: "Si me acordé que eran tus favoritos"

R: "Gracias y tus flores favoritas son…"

D: "Las rosas rojas"

S: "Si amor" dijo Santana abrazando a Dani "No sé si te lo dije, te ves hermosa con ese vestido" dijo dándole un beso a su novia "pero no puedo esperar a llegar a la casa para quitártelo" dijo Santana en el oído de Dani

El resto de sus amigos fueron abrazando a Rachel

L: "Bueno Rachel, quieres ir a cenar?"

R: "Si claro, Santana puede ir con nosotros?" todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esto

H: "Bueno nosotros teníamos pensado invitar a todos tus amigos y obviamente Shelby y Beth también están invitadas, así que les parece?"

Todos respondieron que les parecía excelente

Media hora después se encontraban cenando en un lujoso restaurante de Nueva York. Beth no se había separado de Dani y Dani había logrado que Quinn se uniera a ellas en sus juegos

Sh: "Bueno, me permiten su atención un momento" todos hacen silencio y vuelven a ver "Yo quería hacer un brindis por nuestra estrella Rachel" dijo poniéndose de pie "Rachel, hija estoy muy feliz y orgullosa de lo que has logrado, definitivamente eres un ejemplo que los sueños se pueden lograr si luchas lo suficiente por ellos, hoy cuando te vi en el escenario no podía creer que esa era mi hija, bueno la hija de estos dos grandes hombres que te han criado, felicidades Rachel y también a todos ustedes muchachos, sé lo muy talentosos que son y todos van a llegar muy lejos. Salud!"

Todos: "Salud" y todos chocaron sus copas

La noche seguía con normalidad, entre conversaciones y Dani y Quinn tratando de que Beth comiera algo

H: "Santana vi tu comercial, felicidades, sales increíblemente sexy"

S: "Oh gracias señor Berry"

R: "Santana es una excelente actriz y ahora también va a ser modelo"

D: "Es enserio amor? Por qué no me lo habías dicho?" dijo Dani un poco molesta

S: "Lo siento Dani, es que me llamaron esta tarde cuando estaba con Rachel y se me olvidó contarte"

L: "Eso es fabuloso Santana, no puedo esperar a verte en las revistas"

R: "Y también va a firmar con una disquera"

H: "Eso es cierto?"

S: "Si bueno Dani y yo, juntas, pero fue gracias a Quinn…"

L: "Vaya Quinn eso es excelente, estudias en Yale cierto?"

Q: "Si, estudio actuación y ellas me ayudaron con un proyecto y gracias a eso y algunos contactos lo vamos a poder lograr"

K: "Bueno, todo esto es asombroso, pero Blaine y yo tenemos un anuncio que darles"

S: "Oh por Dios no me digas que estás embarazado?"

B: "No Santana, lo que les íbamos a decir es que…"

K: "Blaine y yo nos vamos a casar!"

Todos aplaudieron y felicitaron a los muchachos, la cena ya había terminado así que todos se estaban despidiendo.

Dani y Quinn abrazan a Beth

B: "mami Dani puede ir hoy a jugar conmigo?" dijo Beth a Shelby

Sh: "Beth ya es muy tarde, Dani y tu tienen que ir a dormir"

B: "Y si Dani se queda durmiendo con nosotras?"

Sh: "No sé si Dani quiera"

D: "Shelby no tengo ningún problema si no te molesta claro"

Sh: "Por mi está bien"

D: "Ok, solo déjame irme a despedir de Santana y ya vengo"

Dani se acerca y ve que Santana está hablando con Rachel y sus padres

D: "Amor me voy a quedar donde Shelby, nos vemos mañana" dijo besando a su novia

S: "Esta bien, Dani te amo"

Dani se fue con Shelby y con Beth

Quinn estaba esperando a que Rachel se despidiera de sus padres para llevarla al apartamento ya que los señores Berry se estaban quedando en un hotel

S: "Hey Kurt has visto a Dani?"

K: "Santana, Dani vino a despedirse de ti porque se fue con Beth y con Shelby y no lo notaste!?"

S: "Oh si, cierto"

Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, Santana y Blaine llegaron al apartamento

S: "Hey chicos, hoy llegó otro paquete para Dani"

R: "Y que lo hiciste?"

S: "Me deshice de él"

K: "Santana esto está muy raro, deberías de hacer algo"

S: "Bueno amenacé al repartidor que la próxima vez me dijera quien manda las cosas"

Q: "San ten en cuenta que no sabemos quién está mandando la cosas y la seguridad de todos ustedes puede estar corriendo peligro"

Un rato después lo chicos se fueron a dormir, Blaine con Kurt, Quinn con Rachel y Santana se fue a su habitación, no podía dormir pensando en quien le podría estar mandando todas esas cosas a Dani.

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo? dejen sus comentarios :)


	17. Chapter 17

Hola! Cómo están?

Al parecer duraron dos capitulos para darse cuenta del Pezberry, pero en fin...

Gracias por comentar allison green, Guest, MayraGleek, SoDamnBeautiful1,Ninizz, Luz

La chica que quiere "acción" lo siento pero vas a tener que esperar un poco, pero te prometo que luego voy a poner todo lo que quieras ;)

Este capítulo lo iba a subir mañana pero mi futura novia me convenció de subirlo hoy, espero que les guste

* * *

Santana se encontraba desayunando cuando ve que Quinn sale de la habitación de Rachel

S: "Hey Quinn, tuviste suerte anoche?"

Q: "Suerte con qué?"

S: "Ya sabes… tu y Rachel… anoche…"

Q: "Oh no… ella parece que está enamorada de otra persona…"

S: "Oh Quinn lo siento, quién es?"

Q: "Quién es? Me estás preguntando que de quien está enamorada!?"

S: "Pues si…"

Q: "De ti! No lo notaste!?"

S: "Que? espera, el hobbit? Enamorada de mí? Jaja buena broma Fabray"

Q: "Vamos ayer en la cena no te quitaba los ojos de encima y solo hablaba de lo asombrosa que eres! Y ella ni siquiera me notó, al igual que tu casi no notaste a Dani, apuesto que ni siquiera notaste cuando se fue"

S: "Yo… Quinn… lo siento, de verdad, no me di cuenta, yo solo amo a Dani, sabes que estoy loca por ella, Rachel no me interesa en ese sentido"

Q: "Segura?"

S: "Si Quinn, ya dejé atrás el tiempo de quitarte los novios" dijo Santana abrazando a su amiga

Q: "San ya no sé qué hacer con ella, siempre estoy pendiente de ella, le paso mandando mensajes y ella no da señas de que le interese"

S: "ya le mandaste flores? A Berry le encantan las flores principalmente los tulipanes amarrillos" dijo Santana haciendo que su amiga se riera

Q: "Buena idea, como lo sabias?"

S: "Una vez me contó jaja"

En otro apartamento de New York…

B: "Dani Dani! Despierta" decía Beth saltando en la cama donde Dani se encontraba dormida

D: "Hola princesa, como dormiste?" dijo Dani despertándose

B: "Bien! Vamos a desayunar, yo te preparé el desayuno" dijo Beth jalando a Dani de la mano y llevándola hasta la cocina

D: "Beth el cereal es mi desayuno favorito" dijo Dani al ver dos tasas de cereal en la mesa

B: "Ves mami te dije que le iba a gustar más el cereal que el café" dijo Beth a su madre

Dani pasó toda la mañana jugando con Beth y viendo dibujos animados, en eso Dani recibe un mensaje de Quinn

Quinn a Dani: "Hola! Me acompañas al centro comercial?"

Dani a Quinn: "Si claro, a qué hora?"

Quinn a Dani: "En media hora nos vemos ahí"

Dani a Quinn: "Perfecto, nos vemos allá"

D: "Beth ya me tengo que ir"

B: "No te vayas Dani por fa"

D: "Vuelvo un día de estos está bien?" dijo Dani abrazando a Beth

Sh: "Vuelve cuando quieras Dani, gracias por venir a acompañar a Beth"

D: "Con mucho gusto, nos vemos"

Dani está en el centro comercial y ve como Quinn está sentada en una banca, por lo que se acerca a ella

D: "Hola Quinn"

Q: "Hola Dani, gracias por venir"

D: "Con gusto, pero ocupas algo en especial? No me mal interpretes pensé que preferirías venir con Rachel o Santana"

Q: "quería que me ayudaras a comprar algo para…"

D: "Beth? Es tu hija cierto?"

Q: "Si…" dijo la rubia y le salían unas lágrimas de sus ojos "Cómo lo supiste, Santana te contó?"

D: "Algo así, me contó que habías tenido una hija pero que la habías dado en adopción y cuando vi a Beth vi que era igual a ti, así que solo até cabos"

Q: "Es tan hermosa… yo no sé si hice lo correcto"

D: "hiciste lo correcto Quinn" dijo Dani abrazando a su amiga "pero no entiendo porque ocupas mi ayuda"

Q: "Bueno ayer pasaste mucho rato con ella, así que pensé que la conoces un poco más que yo entonces me podrías ayudar a escoger un juguete para ella"

D: "Si claro, pero podemos almorzar primero, me estoy muriendo del hambre"

Q: "está bien, pero yo invito"

Ambas chicas fueron a comer, luego se dirigieron a una juguetería

Q: "Bueno, que crees que le guste más?"

D: "Hoy en la mañana estuvimos viendo los dibujos animados y me di cuenta que ama My Little Pony, que te parece un peluche de eso o algo asi?"

Q: "tu mandas"

Quinn no sé decía porque comprarle a su hija así que compró muchos juguetes y peluches, aunque también le compró un peluche de un gatito a Rachel

Q: "Crees que a Shelby le molesta si se los voy a dejar de una vez?"

D: "No lo creo, quieres que le pregunte?"

Q: "Supongo que es lo mejor, de donde conoces a Shelby?"

D: "Es mi profesora en NYADA"

Quinn y Dani estaban en la puerta del apartamento de Shelby

D: "Quinn estás nerviosa?"

Q: "Si, mucho"

D: "Por qué?"

Q: "Creo que ella no lo sabe, que soy su madre…"

D: "Tranquila, todavía es muy pequeña, apenas tiene cinco años, cuando crezca le vas a poder explicar y vas a ver que entiende"

Quinn toca la puerta y Shelby abre la puerta

Sh: "Hola chicas! Pasen" dijo saludando a Quinn y a Dani "Beth tienes visitas"

B: "Mami no ves que estoy ocupada?" ven como Beth sale con un micrófono en su mano "Dani! Volviste!" dijo Dani y salió corriendo para abrazar a Dani

D: "Si princesa!" dijo tomando a Beth en los brazos "Mira ella es Quinn"

Q: "Ho-hola Beth" dijo Quinn muy nerviosa acercándose a su hija

B: "Hola Quinn!, tu eres la novia de Dani?"

Q: "No su novia es Santana"

D: "Beth, Quinn tiene algo para ti"

B: "Es enserio?"

Q: "si espera un momento" Quinn sale del apartamento y vuelve a entrar con una bolsa enorme "Emm… bueno son para ti"

Beth se lanzó sobre la bolsa y empezó a sacar todo lo que había en ella, peluches, muñecas, instrumentos musicales de juguete, todo lo que un niño pudiera desear

Sh: "Beth ya le dijiste gracias a Quinn?"

B: "Gracias Quinn" Beth se acercó a Quinn y le dio un beso en su mejilla haciendo que le salieran unas lagrimas

D: "Ven pequeña, te ayudo a que saque eso de la caja" Dani veía como Beth estaba batallando para sacar un pony de su caja

Sh: "Quinn me acompañas un momento a la cocina?"

Q: "Si claro"

Quinn y Shelby estaban en la cocina

Sh: "Quinn sé que has cambiado, te gustaría formar parte de la vida de Beth?"

Q: "Me encantaría, de verdad" dijo Quinn llorando

Sh: "pero debes de prometer no hacer ninguna jugada extraña de acuerdo?"

Q: "Si claro, como digas de verdad, muchas gracias" dijo Quinn abrazando a Shelby "Ella lo sabe?"

Sh: "Que si eres su madre?" Quinn asiente "No, todavía está muy pequeña, pero si sabe que es adoptada, pero en su momento lo sabrá, ok?"

Q: "De acuerdo, pero prométeme avisarme todo de ella, si ocupa algo, lo que sea se lo voy a dar"

Sh: "muchas gracias Quinn, ahora vamos con Dani, sino hoy no podrá irse de aquí"

Quinn se puso a jugar con Beth y con Dani durante un par de horas

D: "Chicas creo que ya me tengo que ir, hoy no he visto a mi novia"

B: "No te vayas Dani por favor, quédate a dormir de nuevo"

D: "No puedo, otro dia, está bien?"

B: "Bueno y tu Quinn, te puedes quedar hoy?"

Q: "Yo no.. mejor vengo otro día, y vamos por un helado"

B: "Bueno, está bien, lo prometes?" dijo Beth alzando su meñique y Quinn lo enganchó con el de ella

Q: "Lo prometo"

Dani y Quinn iban en el carro camino al apartamento

D: "Ves, te dije que todo iba a salir bien"

Q: "Gracias Dani, no podía haberlo hecho sin ti"

Seguían su camino

Q: "Sabes, se te dan bien los niños…. Te gustaría tener hijos?"

D: "No lo sé… tal vez"

Q: "Por qué?"

D: "No quiero traer a alguien a sufrir a este mundo"

Q: "No pienses así, ok? Vas a ver que si tienes hijos van a ser los niños más felices del mundo"

En el apartamento de Rachel, Santana y Kurt…

Kurt y Blaine habían salido, por lo que solo Santana y Rachel estaban en casa, estaban viendo televisión

S: "Por qué hoy no tenías presentación?"

R: "Porque se estrenó ayer pero continuamos hasta el otro fin de semana"

S: "no has ni empezado y ya tienes vacaciones jaja yo quiero un trabajo así" dijo santana riendo

R: "puedes tenerlo, eres muy talentosa"

S: "no lo sé, no sé si Brodway es lo mío"

R: "Pues deberías de probar eres muy buena y eres hermosa"

Rachel se acerca a Santana y la besa

En eso oyen como se abre la puerta, era Dani

D: "Que demonios les sucede?"

Dani volvió a salir y Santana se levantó y salió persiguiendo a su novia

S: "Dani espera puedo explicarlo"

D: "Explicar que? Que estabas besando a Rachel!?"

Q: "Que tu que!?" dijo Quinn y abofeteó a Santana

S: "Oye Fabray no es lo que estás pensando, vamos a dentro ok?"

Quinn y Dani entran a la casa

S: "Bueno tenemos dos opciones, la primera es hablar como personas civilizadas" dijo viendo a Quinn "y la segunda, es hacer una orgía? Que les parece?"

D: "Sabes que Santana? No lo puedo tolerar, esto terminó… Quien sabe hace cuánto me estás engañando con Rachel, me voy de aquí" Dani entro a la habitación y tomó su guitarra y se fue del apartamento

S: "Dani espera…"

Q: "Santana déjala en paz, yo también me largo de aquí, espero que disfruten las dos juntas" y tiró el peluche que traía para Quinn

Quinn salió del apartamento tirando la puerta

S: "Por qué no dijiste nada!?"

R: "Yo lo siento Santana… no pensé…"

S: "Que no pensaste!? Que no pensaste que tengo novia y que la amo!? Que ella es el amor de mi vida!? Y ahora por tu culpa ella terminó conmigo!?" dijo Santana mientras tiraba todo lo que había en el apartamento

R: "De verdad lo siento"

S: "Sabes que? Jodete Berry! Eres una egoísta y eso es lo que siempre has sido! Solo piensas en ti! No sabes lo que le pudo haber dolido a Quinn? Ella ha estado pendiente de ti, vino desde New Haven a verte y ni siquiera la notaste ayer! A puesto que ni siquiera le has dado un pinche beso!" dijo Santana encerrándose en su cuarto

Quinn iba saliendo del apartamento cuando alguien la golpeó por la cabeza y calló desmayada

Una hora después llegan Kurt y Blaine al apartamento

K: "Por Dios que pasó aquí!? Quien liberó a Snixxx?"

Blaine vio como Rachel estaba en un sillón llorando

B: "Que pasó Rachel?"

R: "Yo besé a Santana" los dos chicos se sorprendieron

K: "Que tú qué?"

R: "Que besé a Santana!"

K: "Por qué lo hiciste?"

R: "Porque estoy confundida, no sé lo que siento y ella ha estado todo este tiempo apoyándome y siendo amable conmigo y me dejé llevar y la besé"

B: "Pero porque todo este desastre?"

R: "Porque cuando la besé en ese momento llegaron Dani y Quinn y ellas se dieron cuenta y Dani terminó con Santana y Santana se volvió loca y empezó a destruir todo a su paso"

B: "y Quinn?"

R: "También se fue"

Rachel se puso a llorar y Kurt la llevó a su cuarto, mientras Blaine se puso a recoger un poco el desastre que había, luego de un rato entró a la habitación de Santana

S: "Que se te perdió Anderson?"

B: "Cómo supiste que era yo?"

S: "Tu gel se huele a kilómetros… que ocupas?

B: "San quieres hablar?"

S: "No…"

B: "Quieres que me quede contigo?"

S: "si tú quieres…"

Había pasado una media hora Santana seguía acostada en su cama callada y Blaine estaba sentado en una silla haciéndole compañía

S: "Pensé que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, que íbamos a tener hijos y que iba a estar en un glee club en algún colegio de Nueva York, luego cuando fuéramos viejitas, nos iríamos a la montaña y pasaríamos los últimos días de nuestras vidas juntas sin nadie que nos molestara"

B: "San lo siento, de verdad"

S: "Pero sabes que!? Ahora no lo voy a poder hacer porque la estúpida de Berry me besó y Dani terminó conmigo!"

B: "Santana tranquilízate" dijo Blaine acercándose a la cama de la latina

Santana empezó a llorar y Blaine se acercó y la abrazó

En otro apartamento de Nueva York

Dani toca la puerta

Sh: "Dani que haces aquí? Que paso?" viendo los ojos de Dani

D: "Yo terminé con Santana y no sabía a donde ir"

Sh: "Vamos pasa, Beth se acaba de dormir"

Dani se sentó en el sillón y empezó a llorar mientras Shelby la consolaba

En algún otro lugar…

Quinn abría sus ojos, pero igualmente veía todo negro

Q: dónde estoy?

: "Hola Santana…"

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo?

No me maten, tengo a mi propia Snixxx para defenderme

Have a good line :)


	18. Chapter 18

Hola! Cómo están?

El capítulo pasado creo que fue medio enredado jeje

Gracias por sus comentarios Guest, MayraGleek, keenia (bienvenida, que dicha que te guste la historia), Ninizz, Gabu, Luz, SoDamnBeautiful1 :)

la chica que necesita accion: esperate un poquito más, ya casi, solo ten paciencia

espero que les guste

* * *

En algún otro lugar…

Quinn abría sus ojos, pero igualmente veía todo negro

Q: dónde estoy?

: "Hola Santana…"

Q: "Cómo dices?"

: "Santana López, la novia de Dani"

Q: "Yo no soy Santana…"

: "No te creo, eres la novia de Dani" dijo abofeteando a Quinn

Q: "No, yo no lo soy!"

Quinn oyó como se quedó sola y escuchó como dos personas discutían afuera de la habitación

: "Paul estás seguro que ella es Santana López?"

P: "Bueno, tú me dijiste que te trajera a la novia de Dani, no estoy seguro de cómo se llama"

: "Eres un estúpido!"

P: "Pero mira las fotografías, Dani estaba con ella en la estación del tren, en la floristería, en el teatro, en el restaurante, en el centro comercial, entrando a un apartamento y luego llegando a su casa, para mi ella si es su novia, tal vez ya no está con esa tal Santana"

: "Mas te vale, o lo lamentarás"

En la casa de Shelby

Dani se encontraba con Beth viendo televisión cuando suena la puerta y Shelby va a abrirla y ve que hay un joven con un ramo de flores y un enorme peluche de un pingüino

: "entrega para Dani" dijo el repartidor

Sh: "Ya la llamo" dijo Shelby entrando a la casa "Dani te buscan" vio la cara de Dani "Tranquila, no es Santana"

Dani se levantó y fue a la puerta

: "Tú eres Dani?"

D: "Si"

: "Bueno, esto es para ti, puedes firmar por favor"

D: "Si claro" dijo Dani firmando y luego recogió el paquete, vio que la tarjeta no tenía nombre "Quién lo manda?"

: "No lo sé"

D: "Bueno gracias"

Dani regresó a la sala y Shelby vio la cara de confusión de Dani

Sh: "Que pasó Dani?"

D: "No sé quién me envió esto…"

Sh: "Supongo que fue Santana"

D: "No lo creo, ella no sabe que mi animal favorito es el pingüino"

Sh: "Bueno, tal vez solo lo adivinó…"

En el apartamento de Rachel, Kurt y Santana…

K: "Rachel no piensas salir de la cama? Son las cuatro de la tarde…"

R: "No…"

K: "por lo menos date un baño o come algo"

R: "Santana está aquí?"

K: "si, pero no ha salido de su habitación y no creo que lo haga"

R: "Está bien.."

Rachel salió de su habitación y se dirigió al baño, cuando estaba abriendo la puerta Santana iba saliendo de bañarse

R: "Santana podemos hablar?"

Santana la ignoró y se fue a su habitación

Una hora después Santana iba saliendo para su trabajo

K: "Hey Santana por que no hablas con Rachel?"

S: "No tengo nada que hablar con ella…"

K: "Deja que te explique"

S: "Que me explique que!?"

K: "Solo habla con ella…"

S: "No tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que ir a trabajar"

Santana llega al restaurante y ve que Dani también se encuentra ahí y se acerca a ella

S: "Hola Dani! Podemos hablar?"

D: "Ahora no Santana"

S: "Pero si vamos a hablar en algún momento?"

D: "No lo sé y por favor no me mandes nada más"

S: "Yo no te mandé nada"

Dani se fue de donde estaba

S: "TE AMO DANIELLE" gritó Santana

De nuevo en algún otro lugar donde se encuentra Quinn…

: "Así que tu no eres Santana… pero si eres la novia de Dani"

Q: "No soy su novia!"

: "No niegues a Dani" y volvió a abofetear a Quinn "entonces explica las fotografías" dijo mostrándole muchas fotografías en las que salía con Dani

Q: "Solo somos amigas, su novia es o era Santana"

: "Era?"

Q: "La verdad no lo sé"

: "Bueno al parecer ya tengo el camino despejado para volver con Dani" cogió a Quinn de la cara "Ahora vamos a ver que hago contigo…"

Q: "Si me sueltas no diré nada"

: "jaja buen intento, pero creo que vamos a tener que matarte…"

Q: "Por favor no lo hagas" dijo Quinn llorando

: "Seria un lastima deshacernos de una preciosidad como tú, así que voy a pensar mejor que hacer contigo"

A la mañana siguiente en el apartamento de Shelby…

Sh: "Segura que no te quieres quedar más tiempo?"

D: "No tengo que alejarme un rato de todo esto"

Sh: "Está bien, pero cualquier cosa que ocupas me avisas, ok?"

D: "Gracias Shelby" dijo Dani abrazando a Shelby "Sabes una cosa, me gustaría tener una madre como tu"

Sh: "Dani no me hagas llorar" dijo Shelby secándose unas lágrimas

B: "vas a volver?" dijo Beth llorando

D: "Si princesa, pero tengo que arreglar unas cosas, de acuerdo? Puedes cuidar estos días al señor pingüino por mi?"

B: "Si claro" Beth abrazó a Dani "Te quiero Dani"

D: "Yo también te quiero, nos vemos"

Dani se fue rumbo a su casa, New Jersey.

En el apartamento de Santana, Kurt y Rachel

Rachel se encontraba cocinando mientras Kurt y Santana veían televisión, oyen como alguien toca la puerta

S: "Yo voy…" Santana abre la puerta y alguien se le tira encima y la bota al piso de un golpe

Santana ve que es Megan

M: "Te dije que no la lastimaras!"

Ambas chicas estaban en el piso peleando, se jalaban el pelo, se tira una encima de la otra, se aruñaban

P: "Esto es tan increíblemente sexy…"

K: "Puck has algo!"

R: "Sepáralas!

P: "Oh si cierto" Puck se acercó a ellas "Es suficiente chicas" dijo poniéndose entre las dos

M: "Eres una estúpida lo sabias!?"

S: "No me hables así, tú no sabes lo que pasó!"

M: "Entonces explícate! Vamos, quiero que nos cuentes porque engañaste a Dani"

S: "Yo no la engañé! Yo la amo"

R: "Yo lo puedo explicar"

S: "Ahora si hablas Berry!?"

K: "Santana cálmate, deja que Rachel hable"

M: "Bueno habla enana"

S: "Hey cálmate solo yo le hablo así"

R: "De verdad lo siento Santana yo no sé lo que me paso"

S: "Al grano Berry…."

R: "Bueno, resulta que desde que perdí a Finn he estado muy confundida, esto no ha sido fácil para mí, y tú siempre estuviste a mi lado apoyándome y cuidándome, haciéndome saber lo especial que soy de una forma que solo Finn me lo había hecho notar… y creo que estaba enamorada de ti o algo asi, y me dejé llevar lo siento"

S: "Rachel yo lo siento, no debí haberte hablado asi"

R: "Lo entiendo, San perdóname"

S: "No lo sé, de verdad quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo"

M: "Pero tú también la besaste cierto?"

R: "No, Santana no me devolvió el beso"

M: "Bueno, bueno está bien… Santana pero una vez más y te mato ok? Y tu Berry no vuelvas a hacerle eso a Dani ni a Quinn…"

R: "Está bien, lo siento…"

M: "Hablando de Quinn, alguien sabe dónde está?"

S: "Supongo que está con Dani"

M: "No está con ella…"

S: "Sabes dónde está Dani? Dímelo por favor ocupo hablar con ella"

M: "Eso no te lo puedo decir"

R: "Y Quinn no está en casa con su madre?"

M: "Eso pensé, pero tampoco está ahí"

De nuevo con Quinn…

Quinn escucha como de nuevo ahí dos personas discutiendo en la habitación de al lado

: "¿Cómo que perdiste de vista a Dani y que no sabes dónde está!?"

P: "Lo siento… yo la iba siguiendo pero de un pronto a otro desapareció"

: "Bueno y que estás esperando!? Ve a buscarla! Apenas la encuentres me avisas"

Quinn oye como alguien vuelve a acercarse a ella

: "Ya decidí que hacer contigo… Mientras encuentro a Dani y ella vuelva conmigo, me voy a divertir contigo" se acercó a Quinn y empezó a besarla

Q: "Sabes podríamos divertirnos más si me sueltas de aquí"

: "No lo sé… no confió en ti"

Q: "Vamos confía en mi… si me vas a matar por lo menos deja que disfrute yo también"

: "Mmm… bueno está bien, pero a la primera que intentes algo te vas a arrepentir"

Soltó a Quinn y la empezó a besar, Quinn la dirigió a una cama que había ahí y la empezó a desnudar

Q: "Sabes no sé porque buscas a Dani, yo podría quedarme aquí contigo" dijo Quinn y empezó a besarle el cuello

: "Voy a pensarlo… eres muy sexy lo sabias" dijo mientras tocaba los senos de Quinn

Q: "Me lo han dicho… y eso que no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer"

Quinn se acercó y empezó a acariciarla

: "No te detengas"

Cuando llegó al orgasmo Quinn se bajó de la cama y empezó a bailar

: "Oye que estás haciendo?"

Q: "Bailando para ti… Acaso no te gusta?"

: "Me encanta… continua…"

Quinn se agachó y tomó un tubo de metal que había en el suelo y la golpeó por la cabeza dejándola inconsciente. Quinn salió corriendo y descubrió que estaba en el sótano de una casa, salió con mucho cuidado y vio que estaba sola así que salió de la casa, pero vio que estaba en medio de la nada.

Habían pasado dos días…

Rachel, Kurt y Santana se encontraban en el apartamento hablando

K: "Rachel deja de llorar, vas a ver que Quinn está bien"

R: "No lo sé… es que es muy raro todas las cosas que le han llegado a Dani y luego Quinn desaparece sin que nadie sepa dónde está" dijo Rachel llorando mientras abrazaba el peluche de gato que le había llevado Quinn el día de la pelea.

S: "tranquilízate, ya le avisamos a la policía de cinco estados diferentes, en algún momento debe de aparecer"

R: "Y tu como estás tan tranquila, sino sabes dónde está Dani?"

S: "Sé que está bien, todos los días le pregunto a Megan por ella y me dice que está bien"

En eso Santana recibe una llamada

S: "Aló?"

S: "Que pasó?"

S: "Deja de llorar, ya salgo para allá"

Santana se levantó del sillón y salió corriendo

K: "Santana no nos vas a explicar?"

S: "Tranquilos no tiene que ver con ustedes"

Después de unas largar horas en tren Santana llega a un apartamento, la latina tocó la puerta y una rubia de ojos celestes abrió y la abrazó llorando

S: "Todo va a estar bien Britt, estoy aquí"

B: "Gracias, Santy"

S: "Bueno vamos a dentro y me cuentas que es lo que pasó, porque no te entendí nada por teléfono"

Santana se sienta en el sillón junto con Brittany

S: "Britt que pasa?"

B: "Estoy embarazada" Santana se quedó en shock

S: "Es- estás segura?"

B: "Si"

S: "Ya fuiste al doctor"

B: "Si Joe me llevó"

S: "Donde está él?"

B: "En el cuarto"

Santana se levantó y fue al cuarto y vio que Joe estaba estudiando

J: "Hola Santana"

S: "Hola, mira cómo eres el mejor amigo de Dani supongo que eres una buena persona y por eso no te pego pero…"

J: "Tranquila, yo me voy a hacer responsable por él bebé y por Britt"

S: "Me parece bien pero acaso no sabes que es un condón!?"

J: "ok, mira esto no fue culpa mía… yo le dije a Britt que no tenía protección, pero ello me dijo que estuviera tranquilo que ella lo tenía controlado, así que imaginé que ella tomaba pastillas o algo así… pero luego me dijo que siempre que había estado contigo nunca quedó embarazada y…"

S: "Entiendo… pero mira"

J: "déjame terminar… planeo terminar mis estudios y que Brittany también lo haga pero tengo los medios económicos para mantenerla ok? Así que tranquilízate… sé que es tu mejor amiga, y que te preocupa mucho, pero yo la amo"

S: "Gracias Joe, eres un buen muchacho lo sabes?"

J: "Dani siempre me lo dice"

S: "Hablando de Dani, me puedes ayudar? Ocupo hablar con ella"

J: "No lo sé…"

S: "Por favor, esto no fue culpa mía, de verdad"

B: "Por favor Joe, ayúdale a Santy ella de verdad ama a Dani"

S: "hace cuanto estás aquí?"

B: "No lo sé…"

J: "Ok, está bien… ella está en New Jersey, ahí un lugar al que siempre iba cuando ocupaba pensar, está en las afueras de la ciudad, ella está ahí"

Al día siguiente en New York…

K: "Rachel! Rachel! Ya Quinn apareció está en la delegación de policías" dijo Kurt entrando corriendo a la casa

R: "Es enserio?"

K: "Si, parece que la habían secuestrado, le están tomando la declaración"

R: "Vamos para allá"

Kurt y Rachel llegan a la delegación de policías y ven que Quinn está sentada hablando con un policía, Rachel sale corriendo asi donde está Quinn, la abraza y la besa

R: "Quinn me asusté tanto"

Q: "Hola Rachel"

R: "Quinn lo siento de verdad, me darías otra oportunidad?"

Q: "Si me das otro beso, lo podría pensar"

Rachel volvió a besar a Quinn y Quinn también la besó

K: "Gracias al cielo apareciste" dijo Kurt abrazando a Quinn

Q: "Hola Kurt, hey alguno sabe algo de Dani y Santana?"

K: "No sabemos dónde está Dani, pero sabemos que está bien y Santana la anda buscando creo"

En las afueras de New Jersey…

Dani se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol

D: "Hola Lucy… Extrañaba venir aquí… me acuerdo de todas las tardes que jugábamos aquí con Megan y Joe… te extraño tanto, no sabes la falta que me haces… me gustaría que estuvieras aquí y me ayudaras.. yo de verdad amo a Santana, pero no sé qué hacer con ella, crees que debería volver con ella?... nunca había sido feliz desde que te fuiste hasta que la conocí… creo que debería darle una oportunidad y hablar con ella"

En eso Dani escucha con alguien se acerca

: "No sabes lo que te he extrañado"

D: "Cómo me encontraste?"

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo?

Quien piensan que encontró a Dani?

Creo que Joe va a ser como Ben Barnes :)

Espero sus comentarios. Que pasen bien, besos :)


	19. Chapter 19

Hola!

Gracias por sus comentarios Gabu, MayraGleek, SoDamnBeautiful, luz y a las demás por leer

Aqui les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste

* * *

En eso Dani escucha con alguien se acerca

: "No sabes lo que te he extrañado"

D: "Cómo me encontraste?"

En eso Dani vio como Santana corrió hacia y ella y la abrazó, un abrazo cálido y lleno de sentimiento

S: "Dani, lo siento, yo te amo… deja que te explique bien lo que pasó"

D: "San yo también te amo, pero…"

S: "Por favor déjame hablar si?" Santana soltó a Dani y se sentó en el suelo y Dani se sentó junto a ella

D: "Está bien"

S: "Mira lo que pasó fue que yo estaba hablando con Rachel y ella me besó yo no lo esperaba, y en eso entraste y no me dejaste explicar nada y te fuiste, luego unos días después llegó Megan y.."

D: "Eso explica el ojo morado"

S: "Si, por qué ella es tan agresiva?" Dani iba a hablar pero Santana le hizo señas de que la dejara seguir hablando "Bueno Megan llegó y Rachel hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar, bueno ella quería hablar conmigo antes pero yo estaba muy enojada con ella para hablarle… Luego ella nos explicó que me besó porque pensó que estaba enamorada de mí y…"

D: "Estaba?"

S: "Si, ella ahora está con Quinn, creo.. Bueno la cosa fue que estaba confundida porque decía que yo la hacía sentir especial y que siempre estuve con ella y ese tipo de cosas"

D: "San lo siento de verdad, yo no tuve que haber reaccionado asi… me perdonas?"

S: "Claro que te perdono, yo te amo"

D: "Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

S: "Si claro, las que quieras"

D: "Santana, te gustaría volver a ser mi novia?"

S: "Por supuesto que sí" Santana tomó el rostro de Dani y la besó, Dani tomó a Santana por la cintura y la seguía besando hasta que se les acabó el aire

D: "Gracias San, te amo"

S: "Yo también te amo, más que a nadie en el mundo"

Las chicas se acostaron bajo el árbol para ver el atardecer

D: "Entonces Rachel y Quinn están juntas?"

S: "Si, bueno eso fue lo que Kurt me contó que cuando estaba en la delegación de policías Rachel salió corriendo y la besó y…"

D: "Espera, delegación de policías? Que hacía ahí?"

S: "Pensé que Megan te había contado… bueno a Quinn la secuestraron…"

D: "Que!?"

S: "Emm, si… pero tranquilízate, ya está bien"

D: "Pero por que!?"

S: "No lo sé, no me han contado la historia completa, cuando volvamos a casa les preguntamos, ok?"

D: "De acuerdo"

Se quedaron unos minutos abrazadas en silencio

S: "Eres de aquí, de New Jersey cierto?"

D: "Si, siempre venia aquí con mi hermana, y cuando ella murió siempre venia aquí a pensar…"

S: "Este lugar es hermoso… Dani?"

D: "Si amor, que pasó?"

S: "Me contarías la historia de tu hermana, claro si quieres, sino no hay problema"

D: "De acuerdo, bueno… te acuerdas una vez que te había contado que odio el bullying porque a mi hermana la molestaban por su peso?"

S: "Si"

D: "había un grupo de porristas que siempre la molestaban por eso, pero no entiendo porque lo hacían, o sea ella era un poco rellenita, pero no mucho… nunca la dejaban en paz. Todos los días era lo mismo, el ultimo día que ella fue al colegio yo estaba hablando con una chica que me gustaba mucho en eso momento a ella la estaban molestando… siempre pienso que tal vez ella estuviera todavía aquí conmigo si yo hubiera estado con ella en lugar de tratar de ligar con una chica que nunca se iba a fijar en mi…"

S: "Dani, no es tu culpa, tranquila…"

D: "Luego, llegamos a la casa… vi todos los mensajes ofensivos que las porristas le mandaban… me acuerdo de la última noche que pasamos juntas, cuando se quedó dormida revisé su celular, ellas seguían mandándole cosas… esa noche lo decidí, enfrentarlas a todas a ellas… en la mañana mi hermana me dijo que no iba ir al colegio, fue un día normal… cuando llegué a la casa, había una ambulancia y cuando entré a la casa, mi mamá me dio la noticia… todos los días pienso que si ese día me hubiera quedado en casa con ella, estaría viva…" Dani empezó a llorar

S: "Amor tranquila…" santana abrazó a Dani, después de unos minutos se calmó

D: "cuando volví al colegio… las porristas me seguían molestando, así que Megan las golpeó a todas y después de eso, se calmaron, por eso es que ella es tan agresiva contigo, piensa que mucha gente solo entiende con la violencia…"

S: "Dani yo lo siento de verdad, pero nada de esto fue tu culpa ok?"

D: "Gracias San…"

La tarde seguía cayendo, las chicas estaban abrazadas

D: "como me encontraste?"

S: "Joe me dijo dónde estabas, pero no te enojes con él"

D: "Entonces ya lo sabes? Que seremos tías?"

S: "Si…"

D: "Estás bien? sé lo mucho que querías y quieres a Britt…"

S: "Si estoy bien… ella ya no me importa en ese sentido, ahora es solo mi mejor amiga, mi corazón le pertenece a una mujer hermosa, que me vuelve loca y que está aquí conmigo… te amo Dani"

D: "Yo también te amo…" Dani le dio un suave beso en los labios a su novia

S: "quiero que estaba vez todo salga bien, así que vamos despacio, ok? Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo"

D: "Está bien, pero yo siempre había querido…"

S: "Querido que?"

D: "Ya sabes, hacerlo al aire libre y este lugar es perfecto, nunca llega nadie así que había pensado, que tú y yo… ya sabes"

S: "de acuerdo tu mandas, estoy a tu órdenes"

Santana se colocó encima de Dani y la empezó a besar, mientras Dani le iba quitando la ropa a su novia, en unos cuantos movimientos ambas jóvenes ya estaban desnudas

S: "Eres tan hermosas" dijo Santana tomando uno de los pechos de Dani con su boca y el otro lo acariciaba con sus manos

Dani acariciaba el trasero de su novia

D: "eres tan sexy… te necesito dentro mío"

Santana introdujo dos dedos en su novia y Dani hizo lo mismo, las chicas se movían lentamente, solo se escuchaban sus gemidos en el ambiente

S: "Amor, estoy tan cerca más rápido…"

Dani aumentó su ritmo y pudo sentir como su novia llegaba al orgasmo provocando que ella terminara al mismo tiempo

Las chicas recuperaron el ritmo de su respiración

S: "esto ha sido realmente excitante…"

D: "estoy de acuerdo… lista para una segunda ronda?"

S: "las que quieras"

Dani se colocó arriba de su novia y dejó un camino de besos desde sus labios hasta su centro cuando llegó empezó a lamerlo causando que su novia se estremeciera

D: "Dani eres una diosa, no te detengas"

Cuando Santana estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo escuchan una sirena de una patrulla de policías cerca de ellas y ven como un policía se acerca a ellas

Policía: "Disculpen jóvenes, pero no pueden hacer esto aquí"

D: "Lo siento, no lo volveremos a hacer"

Policía: "levantasen y vístanse… voy a tener que arrestarlas"

S: "Qué como dice!?"

Policía: "que me van a tener que acompañar a la delegación de policías"

D: "De acuerdo…"

S: "Pero…"

Les doy cinco minutos para que se vistan, apresúrense

Las chicas se encontraban en una celda de la estación de policías de New Jersey, cuando se acerca una policía

Policía: "Bueno jóvenes, se pueden ir en cuanto paguen una fianza de $100 cada una?"

D: "Cien dolares!?"

S: "Tranquila Dani, yo sé como arreglarlo" dijo Santana dándole la mano a su novia para que se tranquilizara "Hey tú! Policía!"

Policía: "Que se le ofrece?"

S: "tengo derecho a una llamada cierto? Puedo hacerla en este momento?"

Policía: "si claro"

Santana marcó a un número y espero que le contestaran

S: "Hey Fabray me puedes hacer un favor?"

Q: "_hola López, que necesitas? Y espero que sea importante porque estaba a punto de…"_

S: "no me importa lo que estabas a punto de hacer con el Hobbit, ocupo que vengas a New Jersey, a la delegación de policías y nos saques de aquí"

Q: "_de nuevo te arrestaron? Con quien estás? Ahora que hiciste?"_

S: "estoy con Dani, puedes venir por favor?"

Q: "_de acuerdo, ya salgo para allá, pero no llego antes de mañana en la mañana, tendrán que pasar la noche ahí…"_

S: "de acuerdo…. Gracias Q"

Q: "_con gusto, y sea lo que sea que hayan hecho no lo vuelvan a hacer"_

Santana colgó y volvió a su celda

S: "Dani ya lo tengo todo arreglado, hablé con Quinn y nos va a sacar de aquí, pero vamos tener que pasar la noche aquí"

D: "de acuerdo"

Santana vio la cara de miedo de su novia y la abrazó

S: "tranquila no es tan malo, por lo menos estamos las dos juntas, una vez tuve que pasar la noche sola.."

D: "Santana ya te habían arrestado antes!?"

S: "emm… si un par de veces"

D: "que hiciste?"

S: "la primera vez fue por golpear a un guardia de seguridad del centro comercial" santana vio la cara de asombro que puso Dani "pero tengo una buena razón, yo era novia de Britt y estábamos en el centro comercial y la besé y el señor nos dijo que no nos podíamos besar, entonces yo le dije que por que a un chico y a una chica que estaban a la par de nosotras besándose no les decían nada y nos dijo que porque eso si era normal y lo de nosotras no… entonces me enojé y lo golpeé.."

D: "San! Yo también me hubiera enojado, pero esa no esa razón por golpear a alguien, y la segunda porque fue?"

S: "Bueno, esta no tengo una buena excusa, una vez, después de una fiesta, iba conduciendo ebria y me detuvieron, esa vez fue la que tuve que pasar la noche sola en la cárcel porque mis padres no estaban en la ciudad"

D: "Santana como se te ocurre!?"

S: "Lo siento, sé que fue una estupidez, pero no lo voy a volver a hacer, he cambiado, ahora soy una persona responsable"

Llegó la mañana, Quinn se encontraba en la comisaría firmando los papeles y pagando la fianza para que sus amigas pudieran salir

Policía: "López, tú y tu novia ya se pueden ir de aquí" dijo un policía abriendo la celda, las chicas salieron y fueron vieron como Quinn las estaba esperando

Q: "Hola chicas, vamos al carro, no he desayunado y supongo que ustedes también se están muriendo del hambre"

Iban de camino a una cafetería, iban en silencio ya que todas estaban cansadas

Q: "Chicas no puedo creer lo que hicieron"

D: "Que hicimos?"

Q: "tener sexo al aire libre!"

S: "lo siento jaja pero deberías hacerlo alguna vez es verdaderamente excitante"

Las chicas están desayunando

D: "Quinn, Santana me contó que te secuestraron, gracias al cielo estás bien"

S: "cierto Q, como escapaste?"

Q: "Yo, bueno tuve que usar mi inteligencia y algunas otras cosas, ustedes saben a qué me refiero, pero todo salió bien"

S: "esa es mi chica" dijo Santana golpeando suavemente a Quinn en la espalda

D: "y arrestaron a la persona que te tenia secuestrada?"

Q: "creo que no, en todo caso eran dos personas… pero yo no era a quien querían…"

D: "por qué lo dices?"

Q: "A quien querían era a Santana" Santana estaba tomando café y lo escupió

S: "Como dices? Me querían a mí? Por qué?"

Q: "Porque eres la novia de Dani, sea quien sean andan tras ustedes, tengan cuidado"

D: "los pudiste ver?"

Q: "no, todo estaba muy oscuro, pero estoy segura que eran un hombre y una mujer, el chico se llamaba Peter, Phil, Parker, algo así…"

D: "Paul?"

Q: "Si, Paul, exacto como lo supiste?"

D: "Ya sé quiénes son"

S: "Dinos Dani, quiénes son?"

D: "Son Kate y Paul, son hermanos, estaban en mi colegio, pero Kate es la que está detrás de todo esto, Paul solo la está ayudando estoy segura"

S: "Por que lo dices?"

Flashback

Dani estaba en su último año de secundaria, era hermosa, todas las chicas que eran gay de la ciudad andaban tras ella incluso algunos chicos también, pero Dani no le hacía caso a ninguna persona, desde que se había dado cuenta de que su novia anterior la había engañado había preferido alejarse de las relaciones hasta encontrar a la persona indicada.

Estaba saliendo del entrenamiento de soccer rumbo a su casa cuando una chica rubia, algo fornida y alta se acerca a ella

K: "Hola Dani, soy Kate" le dijo a Dani

D: "Emm… hola Kate" dijo Dani muy confundida "Disculpa, te conozco?"

K: "si, bueno éramos compañeras en primaria, luego me fui de aquí y ahora volví a la ciudad"

D: "Oh, genial, pero lo siento no te recuerdo"

K: "De verdad? Bueno no importa, supongo que podemos volver a ser amigas"

D: "Si, eso espero"

K: " vas para tu casa?"

D: "Si"

K: "te acompaño, vives en la misma casa de siempre?"

D: "No, nos mudamos hace dos años"

K: "Oh, bueno quieres que te acompañe?"

D: "No hace falta tranquila"

K: "Insisto, no voy a dejar que una preciosura como tu vaya caminando solo a estas horas"

D: "Como quieras"

Las chicas iban caminando hasta que llegaron a una calle

D: "Bueno gracias Kate, pero aquí es donde vivo"

K: "De verdad? Yo vivo al lado!"

D: "Si, bueno, hasta luego"

K: "Nos vemos"

Al día siguiente Dani se encontraba en su clase, estaba sentada sola ya que no compartía clase con Joe ni con Megan, ven como se abre la puerta y entra Kate

Profesora: bueno chicos ella es Katherine, es nueva en el colegio y ahora va a ser su compañera en esta clase, Kate siéntate, a la par de Dani hay un espacio disponible"

El dia avanzaba y Kate seguía a Dani a todas sus clases, incluso almorzó con ella y con sus amigos, a la hora de la salida la chica nueva se acerca a Dani que estaba en su casillero

K: "Ya te vas?"

D: "No, hoy también tengo práctica de soccer"

K: "Quieres que te espere?"

D: "No hace falta, después voy a ir donde una amiga"

K: "entiendo, bye Dani"

Dani está en la práctica cuando ver que hay una chica sentada en la gradería, ve que es Kate

D: esta chica es muy rara, pensaba Dani

Horas después, se estaba cambiando en las duchas cuando ve que Megan entra

M: "Cómo está mi jugadora estrella?"

D: "Hey Meg! Ya casi estoy lista para irnos a tu casa"

M: "Ok"

Megan y Dani estaban en casa de Megan

M: "Hey Dani te gusta la chica nueva?"

D: "Que!? No, no, jamás… por que lo dices?"

M: "Es que estuviste todo el día con ella, entonces pensé.."

D: "No, ella es la que ha estado detrás mio todo el día, me está dando miedo"

M: "Bueno, es nueva, seguro solo quiere una amiga"

D: "Eso espero"

Los días seguían pasando y Kate seguía detrás de Dani

K: "Hey Dani, Megan es tu novia?"

D: "No, solo es mi amiga…"

K: "Ah bueno, entonces no hay problema en que te invite a salir mañana?"

D: "Kate lo siento pero no estoy interesada en ninguna relación en este momento"

K: "Por que no?"

D: "Estoy ocupada en otras cosas"

K: "Entonces que hago con estás entradas de cine para mañana?"

D: "supongo que puedes ir con tu hermano"

K: "No a él no le gusta la película, me acompañarías, no seria una cita, vamos solo como amigas?"

D: "No lo sé…"

K: "Por favor y te compro todos los comics que quieras"

D: "Con los comics me convenciste, pero solo como amigas, de acuerdo?"

Era el dia siguiente en la noche, Dani y Kate salían del cine

K: "Bueno Dani, lo prometido es deuda, vamos por los comics y después por un helado?"

D: "Está bien"

Las chicas se encontraban en la tienda de historietas y al igual que siempre cuando Dani entraba muchos chicos se sorprendían al ver a una mujer tan hermosa ahí comprando cosas, un chico se acercó a Dani para hablarle

K: "Hey que te pasa? No ves que ella está conmigo?"

: "Lo siento"

Dani estaba viendo los comics asi que no se dio cuenta, luego se puso a ver las figuras de acción, había una de Harley Quinn y ve como Kate se acerca por detrás

K: "Te gusta esa?"

D: "Si, pero no tengo dinero"

K: "Yo te la compro"

D: "No es necesario, ya con los comics es suficiente"

K: "Insisto"

D: "Como quieras, pero yo no te estoy obligando"

Ambas chicas estaban comiéndose un helado

D: "Kate gracias por los comics y por Harley Quinn, no tenías que hacerlo"

K: "Tranquila Dani, es todo un placer"

D: "Gracias"

Las chicas llegan a la casa de Dani

D: "Bueno, gracias Kate, pasé una linda tarde contigo"

K: "Con gusto Dani, cuando quieras podemos repetirlo"

D: "Si claro, buenas noches"

Cuando Dani estaba a punto de entrar a su casa Kate la tomó por el brazo y haciéndola girar hasta tenerla cara a cara y la besó, Dani era mucho más pequeña y delgada que Kate asi que no podía soltarse, asi que tuvo que mordele el labio a Kate

K: "Auch! Por que lo hiciste?"

D: "Por que me besaste!? Estás loca!"

K: "Porque te amo, estoy enamorada de ti"

D: "Te había dicho que no estoy interesada" dani entró a su casa pero antes le dió las cosas que Kate le había comprado "Toma no las quiero, dáselas a tu hermano o algo asi"

Los días iban pasando, Dani recibía a diario flores y peluches de parte de Kate, un dia se cansó de toda la situación a si que decidió hablar con ella

D: "Hola Kate"

K: "Hola Dani, cómo estás?"

D: "Kate, ocupo hablar contigo"

K: "De acuerdo"

D: "Mira Kate, deja de enviarme flores y peluches, no estoy interesada en ti ni en ninguna otra chica, estoy ocupada en mi música y en otras cosas"

K: "Dani pero…"

D: "Pero nada Kate, estoy cansada de todo esto, deja de espiarme en las noches, estás loca"

K: "estoy loca por ti"

D: "ya es suficiente" dijo Dani yéndose de ahí

K: "vas a ser mía, aunque tenga que obligarte, escuchaste!?"

Fin del Flashback

D: "Ella es una chica que estaba enamorada de mi, pero nunca le hice caso, está loca, dijo que voy a ser suya aunque tenga que obligarme estoy completamente segura que es ella"

Q: "Chicas tienen que tener mucho cuidado, ella es muy peligrosa"

S: "Si Dani, pero tranquila, no voy a dejar que te haga daño ok?"

D: "Bueno, pero podemos volver a New York, ocupo un nuevo lugar para quedarme?"

S: "Es una broma!? No voy a dejar que vivas sola cuando hay una loca detrás de ti"

D: "entonces vive conmigo"

S: "Aunque la idea es tentadora, voy a tener que decir que no… estamos más seguras con Rachel y Kurt, aunque ellos no asustan ni a mi pantuflas de conejo, pero por lo menos no estarás sola cuando yo no esté en casa"

D: "Está bien, volvamos a New York"

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo?

la chica que queria "acción" ya puse un poco, luego pongo más, espero que te haya gustado

Espero poder actualizar pronto pero esta semana tengo exámenes...

De que les gustaría que las chicas se disfracen para Hallooween?

Comenten, no les voy a cobrar por eso jaja

Besos, y que estén bien


	20. Chapter 20

Hola! Cómo están?

Gracias por los comentarios itsbbgleekliar, MayraGleek, Gabu, AngieGleek, Ninizz, luz, SoDamnBeautiful1, gise

Dantana está de nuevo ON y ya saben quien es la acosadora jaja

Espero que les guste este capitulo, lo iba a subir mañana pero voy a estar ocupada entonces lo publico de una vez

* * *

Dani y Santana se encontraban en la disquera para hablar con el señor Richardson, que era el dueño y quien les había ofrecido el contrato.

S: "No puedo creer que esto esté pasando"

D: "Bueno todavía hay que ver cuál es la propuesta y ver si les gustamos"

S: "Les vamos a encantar vas a ver que si… te imaginas cuando empecemos a escuchar nuestras canciones en las radios?"

D: "Seria un sueño"

En eso ven como llega un joven

Joven: "Señoritas, el señor Richardson las espera en su oficina, ya pueden pasar"

Sr.R : "Buenos días, mi nombre es Mark Richardson, ustedes son Dani y Santana cierto?

D: "Si señor"

Sr.R : "Siéntense, vamos a hablar acerca de su contrato"

S: "Muchas gracias por tomarnos en cuenta"

Sr.R : "Bueno, para empezar quiero decirles que estamos buscando nuevos talentos y apenas vi su video quedé encantado con ustedes, son justamente lo que queremos. Así que el contrato que les ofrecemos son dos años bajo nuestra firma, y depende de cómo todo resulte podríamos ampliarlo y hasta podríamos llegar a hablar de una pequeña gira por el país"

D: "Es perfecto, pero seriamos las dos juntas o por separado o cómo?"

Sr.R: "Esa es una excelente pregunta Dani, eso más que todo quedaría en ustedes dos, a mí me encanta como suenan juntas, sus voces se complementan perfectamente y su química en el video se ve que es perfecta, pero si quieren llevar sus carreras como solistas pueden hacerlo, así que si quieren les doy unos minutos para que lo discutan" Mark sale de la oficina y deja a las chicas solas

S: "Asi que quieres que queda una vaya por su lado?" dijo Santana un poco triste

D: "No, para nada, me encanta hacer música contigo, solo quería estar segura que iba a ser asi"

S: "Segura?"

D: "Si claro"

Unos minutos después el Sr. Richardson entró de nuevo a la oficina

Sr.R: "Bueno chicas que decidieron?"

D: "Nos quedamos juntas"

Sr. R: "Me parece perfecto, llamaré a mi asistente para que traiga los contratos y todo quedará formalizado"

Mark hace un llamada y ven como entra un joven con papeles en la mano y se queda ido por la belleza de las dos chicas que están en la oficina, cuando iba a salir por estarlas viendo chocó contra la puerta

Sr.R: "Lo siento, es mi sobrino Tomás, creo que les gustaron chicas"

S: "Jajaja pues va tener que aguantarse porque esta hermosa chica que está a mi lado no está disponible"

Sr.R: "Me gusta tu actitud Santana, cuidando lo que es tuyo. Bueno empecemos con los contratos"

Santana, Dani y el Sr. Richardson estuvieron un largo rato leyendo y revisando los contratos, después de una hora por fin las chicas firmaron

Sr.R: "Bueno chicas empezamos a grabar en un par de días, a no ser que ya tengan algo pensando empezamos hoy mismo"

D: "Bueno yo tengo una canción, ya se la había enseñado a San, asi que podríamos verla de una vez"

Sr.R: "Eso es lo que estoy buscando, chicas ustedes me encantan, bajemos al estudio y grabamos un demo para ver si para la próxima semana tenemos la canción lista y que se empiece a escuchar en las radios"

S: "Wao esto si es eficiencia"

Después de haber estado todo el día en la disquera grabando diferentes versiones de la canción, las chicas por fin se encuentran saliendo junto con Mark

Sr.R: "Chicas la canción está excelente, mañana mismo pongo a mis mejores técnicos a que trabajen en ella y en dos días grabamos la versión final"

D: "Muchas gracias Sr. Richardson"

Sr.R: "Llámame Mark, ya somos de la familia"

Dos días después las chicas se encontraban de nuevo en el estudio de grabación les estaban enseñando como iba a sonar la canción, solo hacía falta que la volvieran a grabar

M: "Bueno chicas, vamos una vez más y listo"

La pista empieza a sonar y Dani y Santana empiezan a cantar

Dani:

Baby when they look up at the sky

We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming on with me tonight  
We'll be burning up like neon lights

Santana:  
Please still my heart cause it's freaking out, freaking out, right now  
Shining like stars cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now  
You're all I see in all these places  
You're all I see in all these faces  
So let's pretend we're running of time, of time

Dani y Santana:  
Baby when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming on with me tonight  
And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Santana:  
Baby when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming on with me tonight  
And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Like neon lights

Dani:  
Like neon lights

Please still my heart cause it's freaking out, freaking out, right now  
Shining like stars cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now  
You're all I see in all these places  
You're all I see in all these faces  
So let's pretend we're running of time, of time

Dani y Santana:  
Baby when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming on with me tonight  
And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Santana:  
Baby when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming on with me tonight  
And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Dani y Santana:  
Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Like neon lights

Santana:  
Like neon lights

Dani:  
Shining like stars cause we're beautiful, beautiful  
You're all I see in all these places  
You're all I see in all these faces  
So let's pretend we're running of time, of time

Dani y Santana:  
Like neon lights  
Like neon lights

Please still my heart cause it's freaking out

Dani y Santana no dejaron de verse mientras cantaban la canción, definitivamente una era la musa de la otra, apenas terminaron de cantar las dos chicas se abrazaron y se dieron un beso.

M: "Chicas! Dani! Santana! Ya salgan de ahí!" Mark las llamaba por el micrófono pero las chicas seguían besándose.

Hasta que Mark entró a separarlas

M: "Jovencitas, separence" dijo Mark tratando de separarlas

D: "Lo siento, me dejé llevar"

M: "Tranquilas, eso es parte de todo, sentir la pasión, su inspiración"

S: "Bueno, gracias Mark, ya nos podemos ir?"

M: "Si chicas, vayan descansen, la canción va a empezar a sonar la otra semana, luego les aviso cuando seguimos grabando"

Había pasado una semana, era 31 de octubre, lo que significa Halloween! Dani, Santana, Kurt, Rachel, Blaine y Quinn se estaban alistando para ir a una discotec para pasar la noche. Kurt y Blaine estaban sentados ya con sus disfraces puestos, Blaine era Batman y Kurt era Robin, las chicas todavía se estaban cambiando, la primera en salir fue Quinn, andaba vestida como Marilyn Monroe, y luego salió Rachel vestida de pirata sexy, unos cinco más tarde sale Dani vestida de policía muy muy sexy, por ultimo sale Santana vestida como gatúbela, se veía demasiado sexy

D: "San… estás…" Dani no podía hablar porque se había quedado embobada viendo a su novia

K: "que alguien junte la baba!" decía Kurt desde el sillón ya que Dani no reaccionaba

S: "Dani te vez tan sexy" dijo Santana acercándose a Dani de forma sexy mientras le empezaba a besar el cuello

B: "Bueno chicas vamos, sino no vamos a llegar nunca"

R: "A dónde vamos a ir?"

K: "A un bar gay"

Q: "no te molesta cierto? Por qué quieres tu y yo podemos ir a otro lugar"

R: "No, tranquila Quinn" dijo Rachel dándole un pequeño beso a Quinn

Los chicos llegaron al bar, estaba lleno con gente con todo tipo de disfraces, pero sin duda uno de los que llamaba más la atención era el de Santana

Los seis jóvenes estaban en una mesa tomando unas bebidas cuando se acerca una chica a Santana

: "Puedo invitarte a bailar?"

S: "No lo creo, esta sexy policía es mi novia"

: "Lo siento, me imagino que ustedes dos también están ocupadas" dijo viendo a Quinn y a Rachel

R: "Si, ella es mi novia" dijo Rachel, lo que provocó una gran sonrisa en Quinn

Los chicos seguían hablando de cómo iba todo, después de un rato Rachel se levanta:

R: "San me acompañas al baño?"

S: "Emm si claro, ya vengo amor" dijo Santana dándole un largo beso a Dani

Santana y Rachel están en el baño

S: "Que ocupas Penélope Cruz?"

R: "San, yo ocupo, no sé…"

S: "No te entiendo, que pasa Rachel?"

R: "Es que Quinn y yo no…"

S: "No han tenido sexo?"

R: "Si" dijo Rachel sonrojándose

S: "Y necesitas mi consejos?"

R: "Si, bueno yo no sé cómo…"

S: "Mira Rachel, relájate, lo tienes que hacer es estar tranquila, Quinn te va a guiar, si algo te molesta díselo, lo importante es que estés segura de que lo quieres hacer y lo disfrutes y déjate llevar"

R: "Gracias San" dijo Rachel abrazando a su amiga

S: "Bueno volvamos, no quiero que nadie se lleve a mi sexy policía"

Rachel y Santana regresan a la mesa

B: "Las estábamos esperando, vamos a bailar"

Los jóvenes se van a la pista de baile, Santana no podía dejar de tocar a Dani, definitivamente se veía muy sexy y eso la estaba volviendo loca, pero aun así muchas chicas se acercaban para intentar bailar con Santana, pero obviamente las rechazaba. Dani fue al baño junto con Quinn y cuando volvieron vieron que Santana se encontraba rodeada de chicas bailando

D: "Ella nunca va a cambiar, cierto?"

Q: "No lo creo, pero ella te ama"

D: "Lo sé" Dani se acercó a donde estaba Santana

S: "Lo siento damas, pero sino salgo de aquí esa sexy policía me va a arrestar" dijo Santana saliendo de donde estaba y se dirigió a donde estaba su novia

D: "Te estabas divirtiendo?"

S: "Lo siento, tú te fuiste y ellas se me acercaron y yo.." Dani la cayó con un beso

D: "Tranquila amor, te ves tan sexy, ellas no pueden soportarlo pero todo.." dijo Dani abrazando a Santana "...esto es solo mío"

S: "Soy totalmente tuya" dijo Santana mientras besaba a Dani

Dani y Santana seguían bailando con sus amigos cuando escuchan que empieza a sonar una canción en particular

S: "Dani escucha es nuestra canción!" dijo Santana abrazando a Dani

K: "Aww que romántica que eres Santana…"

D: "Jajaja Kurt no entiendes, es nuestra canción, ponle atención"

Q: "Oh por Dios chicas, son ustedes!"

R: "Si está genial, felicidades" dijo Rachel abrazando a sus amigas

La noche seguía pasando, ya eran las tres de la madrugada por lo que vuelven a casa, cada uno se va para su habitación con su pareja. Dani y Santana se acuestan en la cama y Santana empieza a besar a Dani, pero Dani se levanta

D: "Alguien se portó muy mal hoy"

S: "Dani lo siento de verdad ellas fueron…" Dani se acercó y tomó sus esposas y se las puso a Santana en sus muñecas y la ató a la cama

D: "Voy a tener que arrestarte"

S: "Ok, esto definitivamente no lo esperaba pero me gusta"

Dani tenía atada a Santana por sus brazos y piernas a la cama así que no se podía mover. Dani empieza a quitarle el traje a Santana (que convenientemente se quitaba solo con un zíper), Dani se quedó viendo como quitarle las bragas a Santana sin tener que desamarrarla

S: "Cómetelas"

D: "Todavía no"

Dani se puso encima de su novia y se empezó a desnudar, Santana se movía y se trataba de soltar

S: "Maldita sea Dani, déjame tocarte"

D: "No lo creo" Dani se bajó de la cama y tomó un pañuelo y le tapó los ojos a Santana

S: "No me vas a dejar ver!?"

Dani se volvió a subir en Santana y le empezó a besar y acariciar los pechos, Santana solo gemía, se estaba volviendo loca de la excitación, luego bajó a su estómago y a sus muslos, se detuvo en su centro y se comió las bragas de su novia

S: "Dani por favor… me estas matando"

D: "Por favor que?" Decía Dani mientras besaba el cuello de Santana y le tocaba los muslos pero sin llegar a la entrepierna

S: "Te necesito dentro mío" Dani introdujo tres dedos en Santana de una sola vez ocurriendo que Santana gritara

D: "Estás empapada" decía Dani mientras metía y sacaba los dedos dentro de su novia, sintió como su novia estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo

S: "Dani… estoy tan cerca" decía Santana entre gemidos

Dani se salió de Santana

S: "Maldita sea Dani, que te sucede?" luego sintió la lengua de Dani dentro de ella y no pudo aguantar y terminó en la boca de su novia, mientras ella limpiaba todo

Santana logró recuperar el ritmo de su respiración y Dani le desamarró de la cama y le quitó la venda de los ojos. La latina se bajó de la cama y se dirigió al armario

D: "Que estás haciendo San?" dijo Dani confundida, luego vio que Santana se volvió y tenía puesto un arnés con un dildo

Santana se volvió a subir en la cama y se colocó sobre Dani y la empezó a penetrar mientras jugaba con sus pechos, Santana podía ver la cara de excitación de su novia

S: "Te gusta Dani? Te gusta cómo te hago sentir?" decía Santana mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas

D: "Me encanta, no te detengas" decía Dani entre gemidos

Santana movía sus caderas lo más rápido que podía, las chicas sentían como en cualquier momento la cama se iba a desarmar

La latina sabía que su novia estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, así que se salió de ella y la volvió a penetrar con un solo movimiento haciendo que Dani terminara

Dani se iba recuperando del orgasmo tan fuerte que había sentido

D: "San eso fue asombroso"

S: "Todavía no hemos terminado"

Santana levantó a su novia y se sentó en una silla y Dani se sentó encima de ella, Dani empezaba a saltar sobre Santana mientras la besaba, las dos estaban muy excitadas, solo se escuchaban sus gemidos por la habitación, las dos terminaron al mismo momento y se quedaron un momento en la misma posición

S: "Dani te amo" dijo Santana mientras abrazaba a su novia

D: "yo también te amo" Dani se iba a levantar de Santana

S: "Espera no te levantes todavía" Santana encendió el dildo haciendo que empezara a vibrar, eso estaba volviendo loca a Dani

Dani no podía dejar de moverse y gritar lo bien que se sentía, solo eso fue suficiente para hacer que Santana llegara de nuevo al orgasmo y veía como su novia era atacada por un orgasmo tras otro.

Después de unos minutos, las chicas se levantaron de la silla y Santana se quitó el arnés y Dani se lo puso, tomo a Santana por la espalda mientras le besaba el cuello hasta colocarla de cuatro, Dani se sostenía las caderas de Santana, antes de que Santana estuviera lista Dani la penetró hasta el fondo haciendo que Santana diera un enorme grito de placer

S: "Dani más rápido"

Dani se movía lo más rápido que podía, golpeaba con fuerza el trasero de Santana lo que hacía que las dos se estuvieran volviendo locas de la excitación. Dani seguía entrando y saliendo de su novia, lo que hizo que Santana terminara y cayera acostada sobre el suelo

S: "Dios Dani mañana no me voy a poder mover" decía Santana mientras recuperaba su respiración

D: "Yo tampoco, estoy muerta" decía Dani también acostada en el piso a la par de Santana

Las chicas volvieron a la cama y se abrazaron hasta quedarse dormidas.

* * *

gise que te pareció? hice lo mejor que pude, lo siento por hacerte esperar

Que les pareció el capitulo? si alguna no le gustó algun disfraz pueden cambiarlo en su imaginación

Espero poder actualizar pronto,

Que estén bien, besos

PD: dejen sus comentarios


	21. Chapter 21

Hola! Cómo están?

Como vi que les gustó bastante el capitulo pasado y hoy tuve tiempo para escribir les dejo un nuevo capitulo

Gracias a todas por comentar

Mayra Gleek: me encantan tus comentarios :3 que dicha que te gustó el capitulo

luz: jajaja accion entre las Dantana, wanky jaja

SoDamnBeautiful1: me alegro que te haya gustado

Itsgleekliar: bueno hubo acción como lo prometi xD

vickysnixx: Bienvenida, me alegro que te guste la historia, no olvides comentar :)

* * *

A la mañana, mejor dicho el medio día siguiente de la noche de Halloween Dani y Santana se encontraban en su cama dormidas, Santana fue la primera en despertar, todavía estaba algo cansada y adolorida por la noche anterior, pero estaba realmente feliz, para Santana no había nada mejor que despertar todos los días con Dani a su lado.

Dani empieza a abrir los ojos y ve que su novia la estaba viendo

S: "Me encanta dormir contigo pero lo que más amo es despertar cada mañana contigo a mi lado" dijo Santana dándole un pequeño beso a su novia

D: "A mí también me encanta" dijo Dani mientras abrazaba a su novia y se acomodaba sobre su pecho "Tu corazón late muy rápido"

S: "Es por ti y solo por ti" decía a Santana mientras acariciaba la espalda de su novia

D: "San quiero despertar así cada día de mi vida"

S: "Bueno, pues vamos a hacerlo porque no pienso alejarme nunca de ti"

D: "Cásate conmigo"

S: "Có-cómo dices?"

D: "Que seas mi esposa, sé que aun somos muy jóvenes pero no imagino mi vida sin ti"

S: "Acepto, pero casémonos ya"

D: "No te entiendo"

S: "Luego te compro un anillo y todo lo que quieras" dijo Santana acomodándose para quedar cara a cara con su novia "Pero mira, lo importante son nuestras promesas y actos, así que yo Santana, te quiero a ti Dani como mi esposa, prometo amarte y defenderte en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza y serte fiel todos los días de mi vida"

D: "Yo Danielle, te quiero a ti Santana como mi esposa, me entrego a ti fielmente, estaré contigo en las alegrías y en las tristezas, en los buenos pero sobretodo en los malos momentos y te prometo amarte hasta el último día de mi vida"

Las chicas se quedaron viendo a los ojos unos segundos y luego se besaron tiernamente

S: "Dani definitivamente me gustaría celebrar de una forma diferente pero todavía estoy muerta de ayer"

D: "Yo también, tranquila, vamos a tener todo el tiempo del mundo" dijo Dani besando a su esposa "Podemos levantarnos ya? Me estoy muriendo del hambre"

S: "De acuerdo"

Dani y Santana se dirigen a la cocina y ven que Kurt y Blaine estaban comiendo

B: "Cómo amanecieron bellas durmientes?"

K: "Gracias por no dejarnos dormir"

D: "Lo siento" dijo Dani sentándose en la mesa con su almuerzo-desayuno

S: "Y Rachel y Quinn ya se levanta…" en eso Santana ve como sus amigas salen juntas del baño tapadas solo por toallas y se dirigen a su habitación "Felicidades Fabray!" grita Santana desde la cocina

D: "No las molestes amor" dijo Dani besando a Santana, Santana se levantó de su silla y se sentó en las piernas de Dani

K: "Santana no tuviste suficiente anoche?"

S: "Cállate Hummel"

En eso empezó a sonar el celular de Santana y vio que era Mark

S: "Hola Mark, cómo está?"

M: "_Hola Santana, estás con Dani?"_

S: "Si, lo pongo en altavoz?"

M: "_Si por favor" _

S: "Listo"

M: "_bueno chicas ayer se estrenó su canción como supongo que se dieron cuenta y ha sido un éxito total"_

D: "Es enserio?"

M: "_Si y eso no es todo, para hoy en la tarde les conseguí una entrevista en una de las emisoras más escuchadas de New York"_

S: "Eso es genial, muchas gracias"

M: "_con mucho gusto, en un par de horas va a llegar un chofer por ustedes, nos vemos"_

D: "Perfecto, muchas gracias"

B: "Oh por Dios chicas! Esto es excelente!" dijo Blaine abrazando a las chicas

En eso ven como Quinn y Rachel se acercan a donde están todos y se sientan con ellos a la mesa

S: "Bueno pónganme atención ustedes dos" dijo Santana señalando a Rachel y Quinn "Al parecer lo suyo ya es oficial así que, Berry lastimas a Quinn" dijo señalando a Rachel "y tu Fabray le haces daño a Rachel" dijo señalando a Quinn "y se la verán conmigo"

R: "Ok Santana está bien"

Q: "Tranquila López, no le haré daño"

S: "Y como estuvo su noche?" Dani le dio un codazo a Santana

D: "Amor no las molestes"

S: "De acuerdo"

Habían pasado dos horas, Santana y Dani se encontraban en la radio para su entrevista, ven como el joven encargado de entrevistarlas se acerca a ellas

: "Hola chicas, mi nombre en Rodrick, pasen ya casi empezamos"

Las chicas estaban ya en la cabina de radio

Ro: "estamos a punto de salir al aire, están listas?" Dani y Santana asintieron "Perfecto, empezamos en 4,3,2.. Buenas tardes, a que no adivinan con quien me encuentro" suena un redoble de tambores "Nada más y nada menos, con Dani y Santana, las chicas que están causan sensación con su canción Neon Lights y eso que lleva menos de 24 horas de haberse estrenado… bueno empecemos con la entrevista… como se conocieron chicas?"

D: "Hola a todos! Bueno nosotras nos conocimos gracias a nuestra amiga Rachel"

Ro: "Rachel Berry? La protagonista de Funny Girl?"

S: "Si, esa misma"

Ro: "Eso es increíble! Pero Dani continua con tu historia"

D: "yo ocupaba un lugar para vivir y ella me dejó vivir con ella y sus amigos, y una de ellas era Santana"

Ro: "Así que viven juntas?"

S: "Algo así, vivimos en lo que llamo nuestra Gaycueva, vivimos Rachel, Kurt, Dani y yo y sus novios por lo general también están ahí"

Ro: "Eso es genial, así que ustedes dos son pareja, díganme tienen algún consejo para aquellos chicos y chicas que son gay y todavía no han salido del closet por tener miedo de lo que los demás vayan a pensar de ellos?"

S: "Mi consejo es que no tengan miedo, sean quienes son, no hay nada mejor que liberarse y poder demostrar el amor que sientes hacia esa persona y acerca de los miedos, siempre va a ver alguien que se burle de ti por lo que sea, pero vas a tener amigos que te van a apoyar"

Ro: "Gracias Santana, una pregunta más chicas: Como definen una a la otra?"

D: "Bueno para mi Santana es perfecta, es el amor de mi vida"

S: "Yo no tengo palabras para definir a Dani, simplemente puedo decir que es la persona que he esperado toda mi vida y no imaginaria vivir sin ella"

Ro: "Ustedes no se imaginan el ambiente que hay aquí, definitivamente hay amor en el aire, chicas que les parece si aceptamos llamadas de sus fans?"

D: "No sabía que teníamos fans, pero está bien"

S: "Yo soy tu fan número uno"

Ro: "Aló, estás al aire, con Dani y Santana"

: "_Hola Dani soy Kate, te acuerdas de mí?_" Dani y Santana se vuelven a ver

D: "Hola Kate, lo siento, de donde se supone que te conozco?"

K: "De la secundaria, te acuerdas de mi promesa, serás mia"

S: "Mira idio… Kate, aléjate de mi…" Dani volvió a ver a Santana como diciendo no digas esposa "novia, si no lo lamentarás"

Ro: "Bueno mejor dejemos esto hasta aquí, gracias Dani y Santana por estar aquí hoy, nos despedimos con su canción Neon Lights" cierran los micrófonos "Lo siento chicas, no sabía que esto iba a pasar"

S: "Perdóname más bien, no debí alterarme así, pero es que esta chica anda detrás de Dani y me da miedo que le haga algo"

Ro: "No te preocupes Santana, más bien muchas gracias por venir, nos vemos"

Dani y Santana iban saliendo de la estación de radio hacia el carro cuando ven que un grupo de jóvenes se acerca a ellas

: "Oh por Dios no lo puedo creer son ustedes!"

: "Son Dani y Santana!"

: "Me puedo tomar una foto con ustedes?"

: "Me dan su autógrafo?"

D: "Si claro"

S: "Emm, bueno hagan una fila"

Las chicas estuvieron tomándose fotos, dando autógrafos y hablando con sus fans por un largo rato, luego llegaron a la casa

S: "Eso estuvo genial no lo puedo creer, ya tenemos fans"

D: "Yo tampoco lo puedo creer"

S: "Pero ahora es tiempo de celebrar con mi esposa" dijo Santana abrazando a Dani

D: "Me encanta como suena esposa" dijo Dani besando a Santana

Q: "Em chicas.." Dani y Santana volvieron a ver

S: "Que pasó Fabray?"

Q: "Tenemos visitas"

D: "Beth!" dijo Dani y salió corriendo a abrazar a la niña

B: "Dani te extrañé mucho"

Dani, Santana y Quinn pasaron toda la tarde y parte de la noche jugando con Beth hasta que llegó Shelby por ella

Sh: "Quinn gracias por cuidar a Beth, lo siento por llamar a último momento pero me llamaron de NYADA y tenía que…"

Q: "Tranquila, fue todo un placer"

B: "Mami Dani y Quinn pueden irse con nosotras?"

Sh: "Amor otro día, las chicas deben estar muy cansadas"

B: "Bueno, hasta luego chicas" Beth le dio un abrazo a cada una y se fue con su madre

Las chicas estaban sentadas en los sillones

S: "Cuidar niños es agotador"

Q: "Lo sé"

D: "A mí no me molesta"

S: "Dani vas a querer que tengamos hijos?"

D: "Solo tendría hijos si es contigo… pero dentro de muchos años"

S: "Pero podríamos empezar a practicar esta noche" dijo Santana empezando a besar a Dani

Q: "Nada de eso, esta noche nos van a dejar dormir!" dijo Quinn separando a sus amigas

S: "De acuerdo, pero no me separes de mi esposa" dijo Santana mientras volvía abrazar a Dani

Q: "Esposa?"

D: "Bueno, nos casamos, pero entre nosotras, pensamos que no es necesario nada más que nuestras promesas"

Q: "Tienen razón, felicidades chicas"

S: "Pero no le digas a Rachel, sabes cómo es de dramática y todo eso"

Q: "Jajaja ok"

D: "Y cómo te fue anoche con Rachel?"

S: "Por lo que vimos anoche hubo acción entre ustedes dos"

Q: "No tanto como ustedes dos por lo que sea oía, pero sí estuvo bien"

S: "Me alegro por ustedes dos, de verdad amabas merecen a alguien que las quiera como ustedes lo hacen"

En eso entran Kurt y Blaine al apartamento

B: "Hola chicas!"

Q, D y S: "Hola"

S: "Hey Blaine y Quinn que hacen aquí, no es por echarlos, pero ustedes no tienen clases o algo así, no tienen que volver?"

Q: "Ya salí a vacaciones, así que me voy a quedar en New York"

B: "Yo también, te molesta?"

S: "No solo preguntaba"

K: "Un día podríamos organizar un campamento, que les parece?"

D: "A mí me parece una excelente idea"

Q: "Voy a preparar la cena"

S: "Te ayudo Q"

Santana y Quinn estaban preparando la cena

S: "Q hoy cuando estábamos en la radio Kate llamó"

Q: "Y qué pasó?"

S: "Le dijo a Dani que ella iba a ser suya, la verdad tengo mucho miedo de que le haga algo"

Q: "Que podemos hacer por ustedes?"

S: "No lo sé, no sé qué podemos hacer, eso es lo que más me frustra, no puedo hacer nada para proteger a MI ESPOSA de esa loca"

Q: "tranquilízate San, mañana pensaremos en algo, ok? Ahora vamos a cenar"

Los cinco jóvenes estaban terminando de cenar, cuando llega Rachel y Quinn se levanta para saludarla

Q: "Hola amor! Como te fue?" dijo Quinn dándole un beso

R: "Bien" Rachel empezó a besar a Quinn y la llevó a la habitación y oyeron como cerraron la puerta

S: "Bueno chicos, ustedes recogen, porque Dani y yo estaremos ocupadas en mi habitación"

K: "Nosotros recogemos, pero ni se les ocurra, anoche no nos dejaron dormir, hoy dormirán como personas civilizadas"

D: "Bueno Kurt, tranquilízate"

Dani y Santana se fueron a su cama, Dani se quedó dormida, pero Santana no podía dormir, no podía imaginar que haría si algo le pasaba a Dani

A la mañana siguiente, los jóvenes estaban desayunando

R: "Creo que vamos a tener que buscar un lugar más grande"

S: "Por qué?"

K: "Santana tiene razón, a mí me gusta vivir así aunque estamos un poco apretados, nos llevamos bien"

R: "Bueno yo solo decía, para estar más cómodos"

D: "Vi que el apartamento o sea lo que sea que haya a la par lo están rentando, podríamos alquilarlo y votar la pared que lo separa así tendríamos más espacio"

Q: "Me parece genial, pero la habitación de ustedes dos" dijo señalando a Santana y a Dani "quedará separada de la nuestra"

S: "Celosa Quinn, de que Rachel no te haga gritar como yo hago gritar a Dani?"

Q: "Para nada, Rachel es mucho mejor que tu cuando…"

B: "Ok, ok, chicas suficiente, no quiero saber de sus intimidades, pero la idea de Dani me parece perfecta, ahora más tarde vamos a ver como lo arreglamos"

Oyen como alguien toca la puerta y Santana se levanta para abrir, ve por el ojo de la puerta que es de nuevo el repartidor

S: "Rachel tráeme el sartén"

R: "Para que quieres el sartén?"

S: "Solo alcánzamelo"

Santana abre la puerta

S: "Mira espero que me hayas conseguido la información esta vez o.."

: "Por favor acéptalo, me están vigilando, me dijeron que si no lo entrego me van a matar"

S: "De acuerdo, dámelo, dónde están?"

El joven simplemente se fue corriendo de ahí y Santana cerró la puerta

La puerta vuelve a sonar y Santana vuelve a abrir

S: "Ahora que pasó?" Santana se asombra, ve que no es el repartidor, sino es un hombre con un pasamontañas y un arma toma a Santana por la espalda y cuando se la iba a llevar Rachel le pega con el sartén al joven.

S: "Gracias Rach"

R: "Lo maté!?" dijo Rachel asustada

S: "No lo creo, solo lo dejaste inconsciente, ahora vamos a ver quién es" santana le quitó el pasamontañas y Dani se acercó

D: "Si es Paul"

K: "Ahora que hacemos con él?"

S: "Yo opino que lo matemos"

Q: "No vamos a matarlo"

S: "Era lo que iban a hacer contigo y conmigo, por qué no lo matamos?"

B: "Porque iríamos todos presos"

En eso el celular de Quinn empieza a sonar, Quinn lo toma y contesta, era un número desconocido

Q: "Aló, con quién hablo?"

Ka: "_Hola Quinn, me recuerdas?" _

Quinn les hizo señas de que era Kate, así que todos hicieron silencio y Quinn puso el teléfono en altavoz para que todos escucharan

Q: "Si Kate, que quieres?"

Ka: _"Quiero a Dani"_

S: "Eso jamás, ella es mía, te quedó claro, ella me ama a mi"

Oyen un disparo y ven como atraviesa una de las ventanas, Blaine se tira sobre Kurt para evitar que la bala le diera a él

Ka: "_Ella será mía Santana, pero sino me la vas a dar ahora por lo menos denme a mi hermano"_

S: "O si no que?"

Ka: "_Hey Quinn, la niña que cuidaron la noche anterior, Beth, es tu hija cierto? No creo que quieras que algo malo le pase_"

Q: "De acuerdo, ya lo bajamos, pero no le hagas nada o yo misma voy y te mato"

Oyen como se termina la llamada

K: "Blaine está bien? Están sangrando"

B: "Solo es un rasguño, estaré bien"

Q: "Ayúdenme a bajar a este tipo"

R: "Kurt y yo lo sacamos de aquí, ustedes no se muevan"

Q: "Pero Rachel"

R: "Pero nada Quinn, todos ustedes son un blanco para esa loca y Blaine está herido"

Q: "De acuerdo"

S: "Yo voy con ustedes"

D: "Pero San, Rachel tiene razón a la primera que te vea te va a matar"

S: "Me voy a quedar detrás con el arma que traía este tipo solo para asegurarme de que estén bien"

Los chicos bajan pero no ven ningún auto cerca así que dejan al joven en la acera y vuelven a subir y ven que Quinn está llorando

D: "Quinn cálmate nada le va a pasar a Beth, yo me encargaré de eso, los papás de Joe tienen una empresa de seguridad, les diré que la lleven junto con Shelby a un lugar seguro" Dani se levantó y empezó a hacer las llamadas

Santana va a la cocina y toma un cuchillo y empieza a apuñalar al oso de peluche que le habían llevado a Dani

R: "Por que te desquitas con el peluche, el no hizo nada"

S: "Porque puede tener…" dijo Santana mientras sacaba algo de dentro del oso "una cámara", la tiró al piso y la empezó a majar

K: "Blaine estás bien?"

B: "Si tranquilízate Kurt, solo me pongo una venda y listo"

Dani regresa

D: "Calmate, ya fueron por ellas, las llevaran a Disney, de acuerdo?"

Q: "Gracias Dani" dijo Quinn abrazando a Dani

R: "Ahora que hacemos?"

S: "Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo voy a ir a buscar a esa loca y la voy a matar"

D: "San no lo hagas, es muy peligroso y además si la matas irás presa"

S: "Que quieres que haga entonces? Sentarme a esperar como viene y te lleva, o que?" dijo Santana llorando

D: "Ya hable con el padre de Joe, van a mandar a gente de seguridad a cuidarnos, ustedes" dijo viendo a todos los demás "Si quieren me aseguraré de que los lleven a un lugar seguro, no quiero que corran peligro"

K: "Yo me quedo contigo"

R: "Y por qué no nos vamos todos de aquí?"

S: "No podemos, si nos vamos a pondremos a más gente en peligro"

Q: "Entonces?"

D: "Tenemos que poner una carnada y así la atraparemos"

* * *

Que les pareció el capítulo?

Dejen sus comentarios


	22. Chapter 22

Hola! Cómo están?

Gracias por sus comentarios MayraGleek, SoDamnBeautiful1, Ninizz, luz, itsbbgleekliar, Gise... y a todas las demás por leer

Aqui les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste

* * *

Se encontraban en el apartamento Dani, Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Kurt y Blaine. Estaban planeando como detener a Kate, oyen como alguien toca la puerta, Dani se levanta para abrir

S: "Que crees que estás haciendo? Hay una loca detrás tuyo y piensas que tú vas a abrir la puerta?" Dijo Santana poniéndose de pie para abrir la puerta

D: "creo que es más peligroso que tu abras"

S: "tienes razón" dijo Santana sentándose de nuevo "abre Kurt"

K: "por qué yo!?"

S: "sólo abre"

K: "de acuerdo.." Dijo Kurt acercándose a la puerta "Rachel pásame el sartén"  
Kurt abrió la puerta y vio que eran Megan, Puck, Brittany y Joe

Br: "Hola Rachel! Por qué tienes un sartén?"

R: "lo siento"

Megan entró corriendo y fue a abrazar a Quinn

M: "gracias al cielo apareciste"

Q: "yo también me alegro de verte"

K: "por que vinieron todos, no era que no íbamos a poner a más gente en peligro?"

S: "yo les dije que vinieran" dijo Santana abrazando a Britt

J: "Megan y yo teníamos que venir a cuidar a Dani" dijo Joe abrazando a Dani

D: "gracias chicos, y como está mi sobrinito?" Dijo Dani viendo a Britt

R: "Brittany estás embarazada!?"

Br: "si, tengo cuatro meses"

Q: "felicidades" dijo Quinn abrazando a Britt

P: "bueno ahora si pongámonos a pensar como matar a esa loca"

R: "no vamos a matarla"

M: "por qué no?"

D: "porque no somos asesinos"

M: "bueno, tu mandas"

S: "Bueno entonces lo que vamos a hacer es…"

Todos estuvieron discutiendo acerca del plan de cómo iba a detener a Kate durante horas hasta que llegó la noche

S: "Entonces así quedó todo planeado"

Q: "De acuerdo, mañana lo pondremos en acción"

P: "Tengo hambre"

J: "Nosotros mejor nos vamos ya"

Bl: "Pueden quedarse si quieren, alquilamos el apartamento de la par, está limpio y tenemos colchones inflables, algunos podemos dormir ahí"

S: "tenemos colchones inflables y tuve que dormir por meses en el sofá!?"

K: "Santana los compramos hoy"

S: "Oh…. Bueno, entonces ordenamos pizzas?"

Br: "Si por favor"

Los chicos estuvieron comiendo, hablando y contando anécdotas hasta que llegó la hora de dormir

D: "Brittany, tú y Joe duermen en nuestra cama, San y yo dormiremos en el otro apartamento"

B: "Gracias, pero no hace falta"

S: "Vas a dormir ahí, mi sobrino tiene que estar cómodo" dijo Santana acariciando el pequeño estomago que se le marcaba a Britt

Br: "Gracias chicas"

P: "Megan y yo también dormiremos a la par"

K: "Ok, definitivamente no voy a dormir en un apartamento con Puck y Santana"

Q: "Jajaja no te dejarían dormir"

S: "Ok, suficiente yo me puedo controlar"

P: "Yo también"

Todos empezaron a reír

D: "Vamos San sabes que eso es mentira" dijo Dani abrazando a Santana y Santana la empezó a besar con pasión

R: "Ok, chicas váyanse a donde sea que van a dormir, no quiero espectáculos aquí"

Santana y Dani estaban en uno de los "cuartos" del apartamento de la par y Puck y Megan en otro. Dani y Santana estaban abrazadas en un colchón

S: "Espero que todo salga bien mañana"

D: "Todo va a salir bien vas a ver, solo la vamos a engañar, nadie va a correr peligro"

S: "Aun así tengo miedo, no quiero que nada te pase, no puedo pensar mi vida sin ti"

D: "Tranquila, no me va a pasar nada" dijo Dani besando a Santana

S: "Te imaginas si esta fuera nuestra última noche juntas?"

D: "No lo va a ser, pero si lo fuera deberíamos de aprovecharla"

S: "Tiene usted toda la razón señora López"

D: "Señora López, me gusta cómo suena"

Santana empezó a besar a su novia y a desnudarla, Dani acariciaba los senos de Santana y ella gemia

D: "San has silencio, Megan y Puck están a la par"

S: "Que crees que están haciendo ellos dos? Contando ovejas?" dijo Santana mientras besaba el cuello de su esposa

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Megan y Puck los dos se encontraban profundamente dormidos

Bueno, siguiendo con Dani y Santana

Las chicas estaban desnudas, Santana besaba todo el cuerpo de Dani con mucha pasión

S: "Dani…"

D: "Que… que pasó?"

S: "Harías algo por mi?"

D: "Lo que sea"

S: "Quiero que te toques para mi"

Santana se levantó un poco para dejarle espacio a Dani, Dani se empezó a tocar y Santana estaba muy excitada viendo a Dani tocándose

S: "Dani no sabes cómo me pones solo con verte, no te detengas"

Santana vio cómo su novia llegó al orgasmo y se le tiró encima para besarla, Dani no podía dejar de besar ni de tocar a Santana

Dani empezó a introducir sus dedos en el centro de Santana, mientras ella empezaba a moverse

D: "San me encantas" decía Dani mientras dejaba pequeños mordiscos en la clavícula de Santana "Me vuelves loca… Eres tan jodidamente sexy" Dani empieza a mover más rápido los dedos haciendo que Santana termine

S: "Te amo"

D: "Yo también te amo"

Las chicas se seguían besando y tacando, luego de un rato se quedaron dormidas

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban preparando los últimos detalles para su misión.

Al llegar la tarde Dani y Santana se encontraban en un parque

D: "Santana tengo que hablar contigo"

S: "Claro, que pasó?"

D: "Tenemos que terminar"

S: "Que!? Por que? Yo te amo" dijo Santana llorando

D: "No eres tú, soy yo… me di cuenta que estoy enamorada de alguien más, de hecho siempre he estado enamorada de ella"

S: "De quien!?"

D: "De Kate, ella siempre me ha amado, sé que ella es la persona para mí, lo siento"

S: "Dani pero por qué?"

D: "Perdoname San, no quiero lastimarte"

S: "Sabes que olvídalo, hasta nunca" dijo Santana dejando sola a Dani en el parque

Santana se dirigió a una camioneta (típica camioneta negra de las películas de espías)

R: "Wow Santana! eres una excelente actriz"

S: "Lo sé… pero repítanme, por qué no esperamos a que llegaran los de seguridad?"

Q: "Porque si lo hacíamos posiblemente esa loca lo iba a notar y no iba a caer en la trampa"

S: "Si porque una camioneta negra, en la que abemos nueve personas no llama la atención, por qué tenían que venir todos?"

K: "Para no perdernos la acción"

M: "Hagan silencio ahí viene"

Dani estaba sentada en una banca del parque cuando ven que llega Kate

K: "Hola Dani"

D: "Hola Kate, hey tengo que decirte algo…

K: "Que pasó?"

D: "yo lo siento de verdad, siento como te traté todo este tiempo, pero descubrí que tú eres a quién realmente quiero"

K: "Me alegro que por fin te hayas dado cuenta" dijo Kate y besó a Dani

En la camioneta…

S: "No puedo soportar que la bese"

Br: "Tranquilízate, todo es parte del plan"

S: "Lo sé"

J: "Maldición, debemos detener todo esto"

Q: "Que pasó?"

J: "Me acaban de avisar que están pegados en un presa, Dani va a tener que entretenerla un rato mientras vemos como atraparla nosotros"

R: "Que podemos hacer?"

J: "No lo sé"

P: "Oigan la loca se está llevando a Dani de aquí"

S: "Dani!" Santana salió corriendo

Br: "San!" Brittany salió tras ella

Q: "Britt quédate aquí, estás esperando a un niño!" dijo Quinn que salió corriendo tras ellas y logro detener a la rubia

Santana iba corriendo en silencio tras ellas, no podía dejar que se llevaran a su esposa, saltó y se le tiró encima a Kate, haciendo que callera al piso

S: "No toques a mi esposa" dijo Santana y la empezó a golpear

Kate y Santana estaban peleando en el piso, Santana estaba encima así que le estaba pegando fuertemente en la cara y en el estómago, pero Kate se dio la vuelta y logro desestabilizar a Santana y la empezó a golpear, Santana tenia demasiada adrenalina, logró volverse a tirar sobre Kate y la siguió golpeando

D: "San detente!"

En eso Santana sintió como alguien se le tiró encima y la empezó a golpear, era Paul. Paul golpeaba a Santana hasta dejarla atrapada y apunto de asfixiarla Dani se le tiró encima para defenderla, Paul dejó tirada en el piso a Santana y se volvió a pegarle a Dani, ahora Dani peleaba con Paul, pero él era mucho más fuerte y grande que ella

J: "Dani!" Joe salió corriendo, pero Blaine lo detuvo

Bl: "Vas a tener un hijo no lo hagas"

Puck, Megan, Quinn y Rachel salieron corriendo mientras Kurt y Blaine se quedaron en la camioneta para evitar que Joe y Brittany fueran a meterse en la pelea

Puck saltó encima de Paul, liberando a Dani, ahora Paul y Puck seguían peleando

Kate estaba en el piso, no se podía mover, Quinn se acercó a ella y la empezó a patear

Q: "Esto es por amenazar a mi hija!" Quinn no la podía dejar de golpear "No le vas a tocar ni un pelo entendido?"

R: "Quinn! Quinn! Detente!" gritó Rachel haciendo que Quinn volviera en sí y dejara a Kate.

Q: "Rachel vámonos de aquí" dijo Quinn tomando a su novia por la mano

R: "Dame un momento" Rachel se acercó a Kate "Esto es por Quinn" y le dio una patada

Puck había logrado dejar inconsciente a Paul, pero aun así estaba muy lastimado

Santana estaba sentada en el piso y Dani estaba con ella mientras recuperaba la respiración, luego Dani la ayudó a ponerse de pie, como vieron que Paul y Kate estaban inconscientes los dejaron ahí, mientras llegaban los de seguridad, cuando Dani y Santana se estaban alejando oyen un ruido, Kate se estaba poniendo de pie

K: "Hey Santana, ella es mía" dijo Kate disparándole a Santana, pero Dani se interpuso recibiendo ella la bala

Oyen otro disparó, Megan le disparó a Kate en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera muerta al suelo.

Dani cayó desplomada en los brazos de Santana, la bala de había dado en el pecho

S: "NOO! Dani no! Santana veía como del cuerpo de Dani salía mucha sangre

D: "Sa..san" decía Dani con un hilo de voz

S: "Dani por favor no me dejes" Santana con sus manos trataba de evitar que siguiera desangrándose, pero no funcionaba

Todos los demás salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba Santana sosteniendo a Dani

Dani estaba cerrando los ojos

S: "DANIELLE LÓPEZ DESPIERTA! TE AMO! NO PUEDES DEJARME"

FIN

* * *

Que les pareció el capítulo y el fic en general?

Si me dejan 7 reviews lo continuo o sino lo dejo hasta aqui

Que estén bien, besos :)


	23. Chapter 23

Hola! Volví, me convencieron de continuar la historia

Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios: kc, vickysnixx, SoDamnBeautiful1, Ashrebels, KORE25, Gleekstorm, AngieLGleek, MayraGleek, Itsbbgleekliar, hananabsa, Guest y Ninizz y a todas las demás por leer

Espero que les guste el capitulo

* * *

Dani estaba cerrando los ojos

S: "DANIELLE LÓPEZ DESPIERTA! TE AMO! NO PUEDES DEJARME"

Joe y Megan se pusieron junto con Santana en el piso sosteniendo a Dani

M: "Vamos Dani aguanta"

J: "No nos dejes"

Dani veía como todo se iba volviendo negro

Oyen como llega una ambulancia y unos paramédicos corren hacia ellos, Megan y Joe se levantaron

Paramédico: "Con permiso señorita déjenos trabajar" le decían a Santana que estaba en shock y soltaba a Dani, Brittany y Quinn la separaron

Veían como los paramédicos se llevaron a Dani hacia la ambulancia y Santana salió corriendo detrás de ellos

S: "Déjenme ir con ella!"

Paramédico: "No es lo mejor, usted también está muy lastimada"

Oyeron como la ambulancia se fue camino a un hospital, otros paramédicos estaban atendiendo a Puck que estaba muy lastimado pero nada grave, mientras que otros trataban de calmar a Santana, después de unos minutos Santana se logró calmar y le curaron las heridas y vieron cómo llegaron unos policías

Kurt y Rachel se encargaron de hablar con ellos y explicar lo que había ocurrido

Los paramédicos declararon a Kate fallecida en el lugar y a Paul se lo llevaron en otra ambulancia

Todos estaban esperando a que Kurt y Rachel terminaran de hablar para irse de ahí, los policías se acercan a ellos

Policía: Quién de ustedes es Megan?

Megan: "Yo"

Policía: "Ya nos explicaron que disparó para defender a sus amigos, es un caso de legítima defensa, no va a ir presa, pero ocupo que me acompañe a la comisaria"

M: "De acuerdo"

P: "Yo te acompaño"

Todos los demás se fueron para el hospital

Una vez en el hospital Santana se acerca a un puesto de enfermeras

S: "Dónde está Dani!?"

Enfermera: "La están operando, oh mire ahí viene el doctor"

El doctor se acerca a Santana

Santana: "Y Dani!? Cómo está?"

Doctor: "Está en el quirófano, le vamos a tener que hacer un trasplante de corazón"

Santana: "Tome el mío"

Doctor: "No hace falta, ya tenemos encontramos un corazón, pero muchas gracias… usted es familiar de ella?"

Santana: "Soy su esposa"

Doctor: "Lo siento mucho, vamos a hacer todo lo posible para salvarla, volveré al quirófano, haré que le estén informando acerca del estado de su esposa"

Santana llevaba cuatro horas esperando desde que había hablado con el doctor, todos estaban con acompañándola, ven como llegan Megan y Puck

M: "Cómo está?"

Q: "La están operando… que les dijeron?"

M: "Que no voy a ir presa, pero que todos vamos a tener que ir a juicio"

J: "Bueno, por lo menos no irás presa… por cierto de donde sacaste el arma?"

M: "Del apartamento de ustedes, de quién es?"

K: "De Paul, el día que trató de llevarse a Santana la dejó ahí"

M: "Bueno, resultó útil… alguien sabe algo de él?"

R: "No"

Santana se levantó y salió al parqueo del hospital, Rachel fue tras ella

Santana estaba llorando y Rachel la abrazó

R: "Sé cómo te sientes, pero vas a ver que todo va a estar bien"

Luego de unos minutos Santana deja de llorar

S: "Gracias Rach… auch me duele mucho la mano" dijo Santana viendo como no podía mover su mano, ya se le había pasado el efecto de la adrenalina

R: "Deberías de ir a que te revisen, la puedes tener quebrada"

S: "Luego voy…"

Santana y Rachel volvieron donde estaban todos los demás

R: "No han dicho nada?"

J: "No"

Santana fue para que le revisaran la mano, si la tenía quebrada, así que se la tuvieron que enyesar, luego volvió con todos los demás, se sentó a la par de Brittany, Britt abrazaba a su amiga cuando no dejaba de llorar, ven como llega una doctora

Doctora: "Lo siento, hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero no la pudimos salvar"

Santana se quedó en shock y se desmayó

M: "Cómo dice?"

Doctora: "Lo siento, era muy mayor y su corazón no resistió"

Q: "Disculpe, de quien está hablando?"

Doctora: "De la señora Brooks"

K: "Por Dios, nosotros no estamos aquí por ella, estamos esperando noticias de Dani"

Doctora: "Lo siento de verdad, perdón me confundí" la doctora se fue

Br: "San despierta" le decía Britt a Santana

Santana abrió los ojos pero no dijo nada solo empezó a llorar

Q: "Santana, no era Dani, la doctora se equivocó"

S: "QUEEEE!?" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie "Dónde está esa inepta? La voy a matar!"

Cuando Santana se iba ir a buscar a la doctora, ve como el doctor con el que había hablado se acerca a ella

Doctor: "Dani ya salió de la operación"

S: "Está viva?"

Doctor: "Si, pero está intubada, estará en cuidados intensivos"

S: "La puedo ver?"

Doctor: "Si, pero no está despierta obviamente, esperamos que despierte en los próximos tres días"

S: "Dónde está?"

Doctor: "Sígame"

El doctor guío a Santana a una habitación

Doctor: "Adelante, puede pasar pero no puede estar más de una hora aquí adentro"

S: "Entiendo, muchas gracias"

Santana entró a la habitación, vi a Dani acostada en una cama conectada un montón de máquinas, no puedo evitar ponerse a llorar, se acercó a Dani y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

S: "Hola amor, soy yo Santana, aquí estoy" dijo Santana sentándose en una silla que había a la par de la cama tomando su mano entre la suyas "eres una tonta, lo sabes? Esa bala iba para mí, no tenías que haberte metido…" santana se puso a llorar, después de unos minutos se logró calmar "Te amo, no me dejes de acuerdo? No te doy permiso de rendirte, no puedo vivir sin ti" santana no podía dejar de llorar, no imaginaba su vida sin Dani

Llega una enfermera

Enfermera: "Disculpe señorita, pero tiene que salir ya"

S: "No puedo quedarme unos minutos más?"

Enfermera: "Lo siento, pero ya le he dado media hora más, si no sale me voy a meter en problemas"

S: "de acuerdo…" santana se levantó y dejó un pequeño beso en los labios de Dani "Mañana vengo, espérame, te amo"

Santana llegó a donde estaban todos sus amigos

J: "Cómo está?"

S: "Bueno, está intubada, pero esperan que despierte en estos 3 días, así que solo es esperar" Santana se puso a llorar, Puck se acercó a ella y la abrazó

P: "Hey San vamos a la casa"

S: "No me voy a ir de aquí"

Br: "No podemos hacer nada aquí, vamos a casa, tienes que descansar" dijo Brittany mientras acariciaba la espalda de santana

Después de mucho rato de tratar de convencer a Santana lograron hacer que fueran volvieran a casa, una vez que llegaron Santana fue a su habitación y se encerró a llorar, los demás estaban en la sala hablando. Rachel explotó en llanto en los brazos de Quinn, asi que se la llevó a su habitación

Bl: "Alguien debería de ir a ver cómo está Santana"

K: "No, lo mejor es dejarla un rato sola"

Todos estaban en la sala tratando de poner algún tema de conversación, pero no tenían ánimos de nada, Joe y Megan estaban llorando abrazados, mientras Puck y Brittany estaban acompañándolos.

Después de un rato Brittany se levantó y entró a la habitación de Santana

Br: "Santy…"

S: "Hey Britt me asustaste"

Br: "Puedo pasar"

S: "Si claro, ven a qui" dijo Santana señalando su cama

Brittany se sentó en la cama y Santana apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de la rubia

Br: "Ya estás más tranquila?"

S: "Un poco… pero es que no puedo imaginar que haría si Dani muere"

Br: "No lo va a hacer, entendiste San, ella va a despertar"

S: "Tienes razón Britt, tengo que ser positiva… y como está mi sobrino?" dijo Santana mientras acariciaba el pequeño estómago de Brittany

Br: "Bien, pero no entiendo porque tu y Dani dicen que va a ser un niño…"

S: "Mi tercer ojo mexicano nunca se equivoca"

Br: "Jajaja tienes razón, vamos a tener que esperar al próximo mes para ver si aciertas como siempre"

Brittany pensaba que Santana ya se había quedado dormida asi que se levantó de la cama

S: "Britt no te vayas, quédate conmigo"

Br: "San… yo no… "

S: "Por favor, eres mi mejor amiga y te necesito"

Br: "Está bien" Brittany se acostó junto con Santana y ambas se quedaron dormidas

Los tres días siguientes Santana había pasado en el hospital esperando que Dani despertara, pero todavía no lo ha hecho, ve al doctor y se le acerca

S: "Disculpe doctor, me puede informar del estado de Dani?"

Doctor: "Bueno, todo parece que está bien según los análisis que hemos hecho"

S: "Pero por que no ha despertado, ya han pasado los tres días!"

Doctor: "Algunas veces se tarda un poco más y algunas incluso no despiertan"

S: "Cómo dice?"

Doctor: "Lo siento, pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible, pero no podemos controlar eso"

S: "Me está diciendo que Dani no… va a despertar?" dijo Santana apunto de ponerse a llorar

Doctor: "Eso no lo sé, en todo caso, hoy mismo la pasaran de habitación, podrán visitarla más seguido" el doctor vio como Santana empezó a llorar "Lo siento, pero es lo más que puedo hacer"

Blaine y Kurt eran los que ese día se encontraban acompañando a Santana, asi que se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron y se la llevaron a la casa, ya que Santana no dejaba de llorar

Habían pasado casi un mes, Dani no despertaba, Santana no había dejado el hospital en todo este tiempo, prácticamente vivía ahí, Megan y Joe también pasaban mucho tiempo ahí, asi que se habían hecho muy amigos de la latina, todos los demás habían acomodado sus horarios para tratar de estar siempre acompañándolos y más que todo no dejar a Santana sola. Solo habían logrado que saliera un día que Brittany le rogó que la acompañara a comprar cosas para su bebé, que como Santana había adivinado era niño.

Una noche Joe logró convencer a Santana que lo dejara a él quedarse durmiendo con Dani, para que ella fuera a descansar a casa.

J: "Hey Dani, soy yo Joe… vamos despierta… Santana te necesita, Megan te necesita y yo te necesito, eres mi hermana mi mejor amiga.. Sabes una cosa, recuerdo el dia que me dijiste que te gustaban las chicas y habías besado a cómo es que se llamaba… Jéssica? Ese dia estabas tan feliz, pero yo no… yo estaba enamorado de ti… siempre lo había estado, eras tan dulce y hermosa, bueno lo sigues siendo… por favor despierta! Voy a tener un niño, tu novia, bueno ella dice que es tu esposa, por qué no me contaste? Adivinó, dice que su tercer ojo mexicano nunca le falla… está un poco loca, pero se nota que te ama… que esperas princesa despierta!" decía Joe llorando "Te necesito… quiero que le enseñes a mi hijo a tocar guitarra y a cantar, quiero que sea tan talentoso como tu y Brittany, la has visto bailar? Parece que flotara en el aire cuando lo hace, ella es perfecta… creo que le pediré que se case conmigo… pero necesito que seas mi madrina de bodas"

Mientras tanto en el apartamento ahora remodelado…

Santana iba entrando a la casa con Puck, todos estaban de pie esperándola y vestidos iguales con camisas blancas, como cuando estaban en Glee

S: "Que es todo esto?"

R: "Te tenemos una sorpresa, solo escucha…"

Br: "Todos estamos contigo… solo sigue aguantando…"

Empieza a sonar una canción

Brittany:

Youre not alone  
together we stand  
ill be by your side  
you know ill take your hand

Blaine:  
when it gets cold  
and it feels like the end

Kurt:  
theres no place to go you know i wont give in  
no i wont give in.

Todos:  
keep holding on  
cause you know we make it trough, we make it trough  
just stay strong  
cause you know im here for you  
theres nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
theres no other way when it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know well make it trough, well make it trough.

Rachel:  
So far away i wish you were here  
before its too late this could all disappear

Quinn:  
before the doors close, this comes to an end  
but with you by my side i will fight and defend ill fight and defend yeah yeah.

Todos:  
keep holding on  
cause you know we make it trough, we make it trough  
just stay strong  
cause you know im here for you  
theres nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
theres no other way when it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know well make it trough, well make it trough.

Megan y Puck:  
hear me when i say, when i say  
i believe nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny  
what ever is ment to be  
will work out perfectly yeah yeah yeah yeah  
lalalalalalala...

Todos:  
keep holding on  
cause you know we make it trough, we make it trough  
just stay strong  
cause you know im here for you  
theres nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
theres no other way when it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know well make it trough, well make it trough.

Santana estaba llorando

S: "Woo gracias chicos, esto me recordó cuando estábamos el en club Glee" Todos se levantaron y abrazaron a Santana

Santana no había visto como quedó el apartamento remodelado

R: "San quieres ver tu cuarto y el de Dani? Entre todos lo decoramos, espero que te guste"

Quinn y Rachel llevaron a Santana a su nuevo cuarto, Santana se quedó sin palabras al verlo

Q: "no te gustó? Si quieres puedes quitar lo que no te gusta…"

S: "Me encanta" santana se acercó a una pared que habían llenado de fotografías de ella junto con Dani "Pero de donde las sacaron?"

R: "Brittany es realmente buena lo sabes, hackeó tu computadora para que pudiéramos sacar las fotografías, espero que no te moleste"

S: "Jajaja no me molesta, gracias chicas" dijo Santana abrazando a sus amigas

Luego siguió viendo como había quedado el resto del apartamento, vio que había una pared enorme llena de fotos

S: "_Definitivamente esto fue idea de Quinn_" pensó Santana. Se puso a ver todas las fotografías detenidamente, habían fotos de cada uno de ellos con sus familias, fotos de la secundaria y primaria, fotografías más actuales, había una parte solo dedicada a Finn, otra a Dani? No era Dani, era Lucy "De donde las sacaron?" dijo Santana en voz alta

M: "Yo se las di, espero que a Dani le guste"

S: "Cómo es que todos están tan seguros que va a despertar?"

M: "Lo va a hacer, Dani es una guerrera"

Al día siguiente Santana se encontraba sola en la habitación junto con Dani

S: "Amor vamos despierta, sé que dormir es rico, pero ya has dormido suficiente… Necesito volver a escuchar tu hermosa voz, oír tu risa, ver tus hermosos ojos... no puedes dejarme sola… creo que no podría continuar por mi cuenta… nada importa si no estás conmigo"

Santana empezó a cantar

Don't know, Don't know if I can do this on my own  
Why do you have to leave, me  
It seems, I'm losing something deep inside of me  
Hold on, onto me

Now I see  
Now I see

Everybody hurts some days  
Its okay to be afraid  
Everybody hurts  
Everybody screams  
Everybody feels this way  
And its okay  
Its okay

It feels like nothing really matters anymore  
When you're gone  
I can't breathe  
And I know you never meant to make me feel this way  
This can't be happening on me

Now I see (now I see)  
Now I see

Everybody hurts somedays  
Its okay to be afraid  
Everybody hurts

Everybody screams  
Everybody feels this way  
And its okay  
Its okay

So many questions so much on my mind  
So many answers I can't find  
I wish I could turn back the time  
I want to...

Everybody hurts some days (some days)  
Everybody hurts some days (some days)  
Everybody hurts some days (some days)  
Its okay to be afraid (afraid)

Everybody hurts  
Everybody screams  
Everybody feels this way  
And it's okay  
It's okay  
It's okay

Everybody hurts somedays  
Its okay to be afraid

Everybody hurts some day (yeah, we all feel pain)  
Everybody feels this way but it'll be okay  
Can someone take me away to a better place?  
Everybody feels this way  
It's okay

It's okay, It's okay, It's okay, It's okay

R: "Es un Hermosa canción, tu la escribiste?"

S: "Hey Rach, me asustaste… si, la escribí para Dani"

R: "Como estás?" dijo Rachel sentándose a la par de Santana

S: "Cómo crees que estoy? No sé que hacer… siento que pierdo una parte de mi cada dia que pasa" dijo Santana con un nudo en la garganta

R: "Te entiendo, cuando Finn murió yo…" dijo Rachel tratando de no llorar "…yo casi me muero, pero Dani todavía está viva, vas a ver que sale de esta, ustedes están destinadas a estar juntas"

S: "Y tu no estabas destina a estar a con Finn?"

R: "Tal vez si, pero en esta vida no… puede que estaba vez era con Quinn con la que me tocaba estar, no lo sé"

S: "Ella lo sabé? Que todavía lo amas a él"

R: "Ella lo sabe, pero también sabe que la amo a ella, por fin he vuelto a sentirme un poco completa a su lado"

S: "Me alegro de escuchar eso"

En eso un doctor llega a la habitación

Doctor: "Señora López me permite un momento"

S: "Si claro, pero dígame Santana, asi siento como si le estuviera hablando a mi madre"

Doctor: "Esta bien, Santana, su esposa ha pasado ya un mes sin despertar, en este tipo de casos procedemos por lo general a empezar a desconectarla"

S: "Queee!? No, no lo hagan"

Doctor: "Bueno está bien, usted es su esposa, asi que usted es la que toma la decisión, acompáñeme a firmar unos papeles"

S: "Yo soy su esposa, pero no oficialmente, me entiende?"

Doctor: "Entiendo, entonces los padres de ella son los que tienen que tomar la decisión, puedes decirle que vengan?"

S: "No los conozco, pero haré lo posible"

Al día siguiente Santana estaba en el hospital junto con Megan que se había encargado de localizar a los padres de Dani, ven como entran a la habitación, el papá de Dani se dirige a las chicas

Papá de Dani: "Disculpen nos pueden dejar a solas?"

Megan se levantó "Si claro" Santana no se movia "Santana vámonos de aquí…" santana seguía sin moverse "Santana muévete"

Las chicas estaban afuera de la habitación

M: "Los odio tanto…"

S: "Yo también…"

M: "Pero no los conoces"

S: "No, pero no me hace falta conocerlos para odiarlos, no puedo creer lo que le hicieron a Dani"

M: "Yo tampoco"

Después de unos minutos ven como los padres de Dani salen de la habitación y el doctor se queda dentro de la habitación asi que Santana entra

Doctor: "Santana vamos a desconectar a Dani"

S: "No! Por que!?"

Doctor: "Fueron lo que sus padres decidieron"

Santana salió corriendo hacia donde estaban los padres de Dani firmando unos papeles

S: "Están locos! Cómo que la van a desconectar!?"

Mamá de Dani: "Disculpa… tu eres…?"

S: "Santana López, y soy la esposa de su hija"

Papá de Dani: "Bueno dudo que seas su esposa porque nos hicieron venir hasta aquí a nosotros para tomar la decisión"

S: "Soy su novia entonces, pero por que quieren matarla?"

Mamá de Dani: "No voy a discutir esto con usted señorita, amor vámonos" los padres de Dani se fueron

Santana volvió a la habitación, el doctor la estaba esperando ahí

Doctor: "Deberias de llamar a todos lo que quieran despedirse de Dani, la desconectaremos en dos horas"

S: "De acuerdo"

Santana llamó a sus amigos y todos llegaron al hospital, cada uno fue pasando a la habitación de Dani, solo faltaban Megan y Santana

M: "Puedo ir yo?" le preguntó Megan a Santana

S: "Pasa pero que sea rápido, no queda mucho tiempo"

Megan entró a la habitación y se acercó a Dani

M: "Hola Dani, soy yo Meg, sabes deberías de despertar ya, se te va a hacer tarde para ir al colegio…" dijo Megan mientras empezaban a salir las lágrimas "Te acuerdas cuando te quedabas a dormir a mi casa? Era tan divertido, siempre cantábamos hasta la madruga hasta que llegara mi mamá a callarnos, vamos hermana despierta… no queda mucho tiempo… te necesito, no puedes dejarme y Santana te necesita, vamos que esperas! Maldita sea Dani, que estas esperando, Lucy dile que regrese!"

Santana entró a la habitación

S: "Es mi turno…"

M: "Solo un minuto, Dani te amo, eres mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, despierta por favor"

Megan salió de la habitación dejando sola a Santana, que se acercó a Dani

S: "Señora López, más vale que despierte ya…. Vamos Dani prometiste estar conmigo, no me dejes…" santana empezó a llorar "Te amo más que a nadie en el mundo, recuerdo el dia que te vi por primera vez, cuando Rachel te llevó a casa para que vivieras con nosotros, estaba tan nerviosa, luego cuando peleamos porque pensabas que era una mala persona, pues no lo soy, tal vez no soy una santa, pero desde que llegaste a mi vida soy una mejor persona, luego cuando cantamos juntas y después nos besamos, sentí una electricidad atravesar todo mi cuerpo, solo tus besos provocan eso en mi… la primera vez que hicimos el amor, sentí como si algo volviera a mi, sentí como por fin había encontrado el verdadero amor de mi vida… vamos Dani necesito tus besos, necesito tu voz, tus canciones, tu amor, te necesito, te amo" Santana se acercó y besó a Dani

El doctor entró a la habitación

Doctor: "ya es hora" el doctor empezó poco a poco a desconectar todas las máquinas

Cuando solo quedaba una Santana escucha como la máquina que controla el ritmo cardiaco empezó a sonar aceleradamente

S: "Que pasa?"

Doctor: "Ha entrado en paro"

En la mente de Dani

Dani veía todo blanco

D: "Hola? Estoy muerta?"

L: "No lo estás"

D: "Lucy! Te extrañé tanto" dijo Dani abrazando a su hermana

L: "Yo también te he extrañado, pero sabes que siempre te estoy cuidado"

D: "Lo sé, pero si no estoy muerta… por que te veo?"

L: "Porque estoy encargándome de que no sigas la luz… Santana te necesita, al igual que Joe y Megan y todos tus otros amigos"

: "Hola" Dice un chico alto, fornido, de cabello castaño

D: "Quien eres tu?"

: "Soy Finn Hudson"

D: "Tu eres el novio de Rachel y hermanastro de Kurt?"

F: "Si, me harias un favor?"

D: "Si claro"

F: "Dile a Rachel que la amo y que mi intención nunca fue dejarla sola, que la estoy cuidando desde aquí y que sé que va a ser feliz con Quinn, sé que realmente la ama, y dile que vaya a mi habitación, espero que mi madre no haya sacado todo de ahí, en mi closet ahí una cajita para ella"

D: "De acuerdo, pero y si no puedo volver?"

: "Vas a volver"

D: "Doña Alma!, que está haciendo aquí?"

A: "Asegurádome de que no dejes a mi nieta sola, ocupa alguien que tenga controlado su carácter"

D: "Lucy te volveré a ver?"

L: "No hace falta que me veas, siempre estoy contigo, no lo olvides su tu estrella"

F: "Dile a Rachel que la amo"

L: "Te amo Dani"

Dani ve como todo se vuelve a oscurecer

Santana: "Que espera? Haga algo!"

Doctor: "No puedo, es lo que firmaron sus padres"

S: "Al diablo con ellos, haga algo por favor!"

Doctor: "No puedo!"

S: "Por favor! YO LA AMO, NO SE DA CUENTA! ELLA A LA QUE USTED ESTÁ DEJANDO MORIR ES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA, HAGA ALGO POR FAVOR!"

Doctor: "De acuerdo" el doctor llamó a otros médicos y empezaron a tratar de controlar a Dani con el desfibrilador "carga a doscientos"

Otro doctor: "No hay resultados"

Doctor: "trescientos"

Oyen como el ritmo cardiaco de Dani se estabiliza

Doctor: "Es lo más que puedo hacer, no la puedo volver a conectar" le dijo el doctor a Santana

Santana se acerca a Dani y ve como empieza a abrir los ojos

S: "oh por Dios! Dani estás viva!" dijo Santana abrazando a Dani

D: "Quién eres tu?" dijo Dani viendo a Santana

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo?

dejen sus comentarios por fa :)

espero porder actualizar pronto

que estén bien, Besos :*


	24. Chapter 24

Hola! Cómo están?

Gracias por sus comentario: GleekStorm, I love Demi, fonduefortwo21, KORE25, AngieLGleek, Itsbbgleekliar, luz, SoDamnBeautiful1, Ninizz,

vickysnixx (amo tus comentarios, de verdad me encantan :3) gracias a las demás por leer

* * *

Santana se acerca a Dani y ve como empieza a abrir los ojos

S: "oh por Dios! Dani estás viva!" dijo Santana abrazando a Dani

D: "Quién eres tu?" dijo Dani viendo a Santana

S: "Amor soy yo Santana" dijo Santana alejándose un poco de Dani

D: "Santana, lo siento pero quién eres?" dijo Dani muy confundida

S: "Soy tu esposa, aunque no oficialmente, así que podría decirse soy tu novia"

El doctor se acercó a Santana

Doctor: "Ocupo que salgas de aquí, tengo que revisar a Dani"

Santana salió de la habitación y Megan se acercó a ella

M: "Que pasó?"

S: "Dani despertó" dijo Santana llorando de la emoción y abrazando a Megan

M: "Eso es asombroso!"

S: "Pero no me reconoció"

En eso llega el doctor

S: "Doctor, cómo está Dani?"

Doctor: "Está muy bien, está fuera de riesgo"

S: "Gracias a Dios, pero por qué no me reconoció?"

Doctor: "Estuvo en coma durante un mes, está confundida, pero ella está muy joven por lo general recuperan la memoria"

S: "Por lo general!?"

Doctor: "Si, solo hay que darle tiempo"

S: "Puedo pasar a verla?"

Doctor: "Si, pero intenta no aturdirla"

S: "Gracias"

Santana volvió a entrar a la habitación de Dani y se sentó a la par de ella

D: "Así que Santana, eres mi esposa-novia"

S: "Si"

D: "Que pena que no lo recuerde, pero eres verdaderamente hermosa"

S: "Gracias, tú también lo eres, quieres que me quede contigo?"

D: "Si por favor, me puedes hablar de mi?"

S: "Claro, bueno te llamas Danielle, pero todos te llamamos Dani, vives en Nueva York, en un apartamento conmigo, Kurt y Rachel"

D: "Eso es genial me imagino, vivir contigo debe ser genial"

S: "Bueno hemos disfrutado mucho" dijo Santana riendo un poco

D: "Qué más?"

S: "Estudias música en NYADA, eres cantante"

D: "Es enserio?"

S: "Si, cantas hermoso"

Oyen como tocan la puerta

M: "Hey podemos pasar?"

Santana vuelve a ver a Dani

D: "Quienes son ellos?"

S: "Son Joe y Megan, tus mejores amigos"

D: "si claro, diles que pasen"

S: "Pasen"

Megan y Joe se acercaron y abrazaron a Dani

J: "Como te sientes?"

D: "Un poco mareada, pero estoy bien"

M: "Nos asustaste mucho, no lo vuelvas a hacer"

D: "Que me pasó?"

S: "Recibiste una bala por mí, así que te operaron y estuviste un mes dormida, y luego te iban a desconectar, y entraste en paro, pero ya estás bien"

Oyen como entra una enfermera

Enfermera: "Disculpen jóvenes pero tienen que salir ya, Dani debe descansar"

M: "Nos vemos Dani"

J: "Volveré pronto"

S: "Te veo mañana Dani" dijo Santana abrazando a Dani

Dani se quedó sola en su habitación pensado en Santana

Todos los demás se encontraban en el apartamento, Santana se encontraba un poco triste porque tuvo que dejar a Dani y no la reconocía pero estaba feliz de que estuviera bien y fuera de riesgo

Al día siguiente Santana volvió a ir al hospital a ver a Dani

D: "Hola Santana!" dijo Dani muy feliz de ver llegar a la latina con un arreglo de flores

S: "Hola Dani, como te sientes?"

D: "Ya me siento mucho mejor que ayer, pero me dijeron que no me podré ir en menos de una semana"

S: "Bueno aquí estás bien, los doctores se van a asegurar que estés bien" dijo Santana dándole la mano a Dani "Has recordado algo?"

D: "No, lo siento… me podrías contar más de mí? Sobre mis padres y si tengo hermanos, por qué no han venido?"

S: "Emmm… este es un tema un poco delicado, pero si es lo que quieres lo haré"

D: "cuéntame, no importa"

S: "Bueno tu relación con tus padres no es muy buena, de hecho no les hablas porque no les gusta o no sé porque pero no aceptan que eres gay, luego una vez me habías dicho que tienes un hermano mayor, pero no recuerdo como se llama lo siento"

D: "Oh… bueno, por lo menos te tengo a ti y a Megan y Joe"

S: "Hay algo más… eres gemela, bueno lo eras, ella murió"

D: "Lucy? Se llamaba lucy?"

S: "Si, lo recuerdas?"

D: "Un poco"

Santana se quedó con Dani toda la tarde y noche hasta que le dijeron que se tenía que ir

Durante los siguientes días todos habían ido poco a poco a visitar a Dani y trataban de ver si recordaba algo pero no había funcionado, hasta que fue el turno de Rachel

R: "Hola Dani, soy Rachel, cómo estás?" dijo Rachel sentándose a la par de su amiga

D: "Rachel, Rachel…" decía Dani para sí misma

R: "Si Rachel Berry, vives conmigo y Kurt y Santana"

D: "Rachel, conoces a Finn Hudson? No sé hay algo, tuve un sueño raro un día y…"

R: "Si lo conozco, es mi exnovio, bueno era, él está…"

D: "Muerto?"

R: "Si, y como era el sueño?"

D: "No recuerdo mucho, pero me dijo que te dijera que te ama y que lamenta haberte dejado sola, que siempre te está cuidando, que sabe que vas a ser feliz con Quinn y que vayas a su habitación, en su closet hay algo para ti"

R: "Como era él? En tu sueño"

D: "Era alto, muy alto, fornido, tenía una linda sonrisa y pelo castaño"

R: "Gracias Dani" Rachel abrazó a Dani y salió de la habitación

Santana entró para acompañar a Dani

D: "Hey recordé algo más"

S: "En serio? Que recordaste?" dijo Santana muy feliz

D: "A Finn Hudson" Santana se puso un poco triste

S: "Oh…"

D: "Perdón Santana estoy tratando de recordarte pero no puedo"

S: "Tranquila, no importa, me quedaré contigo siempre y te volveré a enamorar si es necesario"

D: "Gracias, me harías un favor?"

S: "Claro que ocupas?"

D: "Me puedes dar un beso?"

Santana no había besado a Dani para que no se sintiera incómoda ya que para Dani Santana era prácticamente una desconocida

S: estás segura?"

D: "Totalmente"

Santana se acercó a Dani y le dio un beso, Dani sintió una electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo, tomó la cara de Santana con sus manos y la siguió besando, después de unos minutos se separaron

S: "Y bien?"

D: "Bueno creo que ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida, pero sigo sin recordarte" Dani empezó a llorar

S: "Hey Dani tranquila, mira has recordado ciertas cosas, vas a ver que pronto lo recordarás todo, sino me encargaré de que hagamos nuevos recuerdos, de acuerdo?" dijo Santana limpiando las lágrimas de Dani

Después de unas horas Santana volvió a la casa

Al dia siguiente en Ohio..

Rachel y Quinn se encontraban afuera de la casa donde vive la mamá de Finn

Q: "Estás segura que quieres hacerlo?"

R: "Si"

Rachel toca la puerta y la mamá de Finn abre la puerta

R: "Hola Carole"

C: "Rachel, Quinn que hacen aquí?" dijo la señora abrazando a las chicas

Q: "Podemos pasar?"

C: "Si claro, chicas pasen"

Las tres estaban sentadas en la sala

C: "Y para que vinieron?"

R: "Vinimos a saludar y para ver como estabas y quería saber si puedo ir a la habitación de Finn"

C: "Puedes ir, pero ya lo he sacado casi todo"

Rachel se dirigió al cuarto de Finn y abrió el closet y vio unas cajas y las empezó a revisar, en una de ellas vio un montón de fotografías de ella junto con Finn, todas las tarjetas que ella le había dado, incluso estaba en calendario de gatitos que ella le había dado cuando empezaron a salir, al fondo había una pequeña caja como Dani le había dicho, la abrió y vio un collar que decía "Finn", Rachel empezó a llorar y se acostó en la cama que había sido de Finn.

Unos minutos después Quinn entró a la habitación

Q: "Amor, estás bien?" dijo Quinn acercándose a Rachel

R: "ven aquí conmigo" Quinn abrazó a Rachel unos minutos

Rachel se levantó de la cama y volvió a la sala junto con Quinn y la mamá de Finn

R: "Me puedo quedar con esto?" dijo Rachel señalando la caja

C: "Si claro"

R: "Gracias, bueno nosotras ya nos vamos"

C: "Chicas, quédense por favor"

Q: "Rachel?"

R: "De acuerdo"

Mientras tanto en New York…

Santana estaba en su habitación, estaba acostada en su cama cuando oye que entra Kurt, así que se levanta

S: "Que pasó Kurt?"

K: "Quería ver como estabas"

S: "Bueno estoy muy feliz de que Dani esté bien, pero un poco triste de que no me recuerde"

K: "Vamos, dale tiempo vas a ver que cuando menos lo esperas va recordar" dijo Kurt abrazando a Santana "Ya probaste cantarle una canción?"

S: "No, Kurt eres un genio!" Santana tomó la cara de Kurt y le dio un beso en los labios, los dos se quedaron en shock "Lo siento, me deje llevar, esto nunca pasó"

K: "Totalmente, nunca pasó"

Santana tomó la guitarra de Dani y se fue al hospital, todavía no era la hora de visitas, así que tuvo que esperar, cuando por fin era la hora entró a la habitación

S: "Hola Dani, cómo estas hoy?"

D: "Mucho mejor, dicen que mañana ya me puedo ir de aquí"

S: "Eso es excelente, hoy voy a hacer algo especial para ti" Santana se sentó y tomó la guitarra

D: "Ya me estaba preguntando para que habías traído la guitarra"

S: "Está canción, es muy especial, ponle atención"

Santana empezó a cantar

The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
Beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

Con cada frase que Dani escuchaba iban llegando imagines a su mente

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Dani termina de cantar la canción con Santana

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more...

Santana al terminar de cantar estaba llorando, solo había una forma que Dani lograra saber la letra de la canción

D: "Santana! Ya lo recordé, te amo" Dani se levantó de la cama y se le tiró encima a Santana dándole un abrazo

S: "Oh por Dios Dani! Te amo tanto" Santana besó a Dani

Santana pasó todo el resto del día acompañando a Dani, por fin todo había vuelto a la normalidad y a Dani le darían la salida al día siguiente

Al día siguiente Santana y Dani iban entrando al apartamento, en realidad Santana llevaba alzada a Dani

D: "San ya me puedes bajar, puedo caminar yo sola"

S: "El doctor dijo que no hicieras esfuerzos físicos"

D: "Lo sé, pero subir unas cuantas gradas no me va a matar"

Cuando entran ven que estaban todos en el apartamento, habían planeado una fiesta de bienvenida para Dani, estuvieron todo la tarde y noche hablando y celebrando de que Dani se encontraba bien y que ya había vuelto a casa

Santana y Dani se encontraban acostadas en la cama

S: "Te extrañé tanto, no tienes idea" dijo Santana abrazando a Dani

D: "Yo también te extrañé"

S: "Sabes que eres una tonta?"

D: "Por qué?"

S: "La bala iba para mí, y tú te atravesaste, casi te pierdo por eso"

D: "Lo siento, pero no podía perderte, hubiera muerto de todas formas, no puedo vivir sin ti" dijo Dani besado a Santana

S: "Te amo tanto"

D: "Yo te amo más"

S: "No lo creo, pero no nos vamos a poner a discutir por eso" dijo Santana mientras volvía a besar a su novia "Crees que el sexo cuente como esfuerzo físico?"

D: "Lastimosamente creo que si"

S: "Pero si te puedo besar y abrazar, cierto?"

D: "Claro que si" dijo Dani abrazando y besando a Santana

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo?

Por cierto necesito la ayuda de todas ustedes, tengo un bloqueo enorme, ya no tengo ideas asi que ocupo que me ayuden con eso, diganme que les gustaría ver en la historia por favor y de una vez no me digan "acción" o sexo porque no puedo seguir la historia solo con eso, espero sus comentarios de verdad, sino terminaré la historia en un par de capitulos

Que estén bien, besos


	25. Chapter 25

Hola!

Gracias por sus comentarios, Ninizz, KORE25, luz, Cory69, SoDamnBeautiful1, MayraGleek, Itsbbgleekliar, AngieLGleek, vickysnixx y a todas las demás por leer.

Muchas gracias por las ideas, en serio me ayudaron mucho :)

Espero que les guste el capitulo

* * *

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Dani había vuelo a la casa, ya había recordado muchas cosas, pero todavía quedaban partes de su pasado que no recordaba, un día estaba en la casa y Joe y Megan la llegaron a visitar

D: "Hola! Cómo están? Como está Britt?"

J: "Bien, ya solo quedan cuatro meses, estoy un poco nervioso"

M: "Vas a ser un gran padre" dijo Megan acariciando el brazo de Joe para darle apoyo "Mira Dani, trajimos pie de limón es tu favorito"

D: "Eso no lo recordaba, gracias chicos"

Estaban sentados en los sillones comiendo

D: "Alguno me puede contar cosas, ya saben de cuando éramos niños, tengo algunos recuerdos, pero están un poco borrosos"

M: "Si claro, por donde empezamos"

J: "Yo tengo uno"

Flashback #1

Era el primer día de clases de primaria Dani estaba llorando en su clase, un niño delgado, con lentes y con cabello de color azabache se le acerca

J: "Hola, soy Joe, que te pasa?"

D: "Mi hermana Lucy está en el otro grupo"

J: "Si quieres yo puedo ser tu amigo"

D: "Gracias Joe, yo soy Dani"

Dani dejó de llorar y pasó el resto de la clase junto con Joe, salieron juntos a recreo a buscar a la hermana de Dani, Dani la vio y salió corriendo a abrazarla

L: "Dani te extrañé!"

D: "Yo también, mira ya hice un amigo, se llama Joe" Joe se acercó a las niñas

J: "Wao son iguales"

LyD: "Si somos gemelas"

M: "Hola, yo soy Megan" dijo una niña que estaba con Lucy

D: "Yo soy Dani"

Los niños estaban comiendo cuando otro niño más grande se acercó y golpeó a Joe quintándole su comida

D: "Joe estás bien?" dijo Dani acercándose a Joe

J: "No, se llevó mi comida"

L: "Podemos compartir la nuestra" dijo Lucy dándole un poco de su comida a Joe

Los niños volvieron a sus clases, a la hora de la salida Lucy y Dani estaban esperando a que sus padres pasaran por ellas, pero mientras estaban hablando con Joe y Megan

L: "Hagamos una promesa, seremos amigos por siempre"

J: "De acuerdo, amigos por siempre"

Los cuatro niños unieron sus meñiques en forma de promesa

Fin flashback #1

J: "Y desde ese entonces somos amigos"

D: "Eso no lo recordaba, gracias"

M: "Oh yo tengo otro, es muy gracioso"

J: "Megan, no cuentes lo que creo que estás pensando"

Flashback #2

Estaban en quinto grado, anuncia que iba a haber un concurso de deletreo

J: "Si qué bien!"

M: "Joe por qué tienes que ser tan nerd?"

J: "Es divertido"

Los días iban pasando, y ya era la final del concurso

J: "Megan estoy muy nervioso"

M: "Eres un súper nerd, vas a ganar, Dani, Lucy y yo estaremos en primera fila apoyándote"

J: "Eso me pone más nervioso"

M: "Por qué?"

J: "Dani es muy linda y me pone nervioso"

M: "Te gusta Dani, te gusta Dani"

J: "Shh has silencio, no quiero que se dé cuenta"

Anuncian que era el turno de Joe

: "Deletrea la palabra HELICOPTERO"

J: "hache, e, ele, i, ce, o , pe…" Joe vuelve a ver a sus amigas y vio a Dani aplaudiéndole y se puse muy nervioso y se orinó "te, e, erre, o" Joe terminó de decir las letra y salió de ahí y se fue a llorar a un armario

Dani, Megan y Lucy se fueron a buscarlo por toda la escuela, la que lo encontró fue Dani

D: "Joe estás bien?"

J: "No"

D: "pero ganaste, toma" dijo Dani dándole el trofeo que Joe había ganado

J: "Gracias, pero ahora todo el mundo se reirá de que mojé mis pantalones"

D: "No lo van a hacer, si lo han Megan las dará una paliza" Dani abrazó a Joe y Joe casi le da un beso, pero Dani no se dio cuenta y salió de ahí

Fin del flashback #2

Dani y Megan no aguantaban la risa cuando Megan terminó de contar la historia

J: "Ya chicas es suficiente, dejen de reírse de mi" dijo Joe tirándoles unos almohadones

M: "Lo siento, pero es que fue tan gracioso, si hubieras visto tu cara cuando te orinaste" dijo Megan secándose unas lágrimas que le habían salido de la risa

J: "Fue un accidente y estaba muy nervioso"

D: "de verdad yo te gustaba?" dijo Dani cuando dejó de reírse

J: "Si"

M: "Nunca lo notaste? El chico se moría por ti!"

D: "No lo creo, supongo que no pensaba en Joe de esa forma"

M: "Me imagino, Joe casi se muere cuando le contaste que te gustaban las chicas"

J: "Megan no cuentes esa historia por favor"

D: "Vamos cuéntamela"

M: "Joe, crees que no se lo voy a contar"

J: "Bueno, adelante, cuéntale como lloré como un bebé y déjame en ridículo de nuevo"

Flashback #3

Dani se encontraba en la parte de atrás del colegio, estaba hablando con una chica llamada Jéssica, era un poco más baja que Dani, tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos verdes, era compañera de Dani y la traía loca

D: "Para que me dijiste que viniera aquí?" dijo Dani muy nerviosa

Je: "Para hablar, no te gusta estar aquí? Aquí es tranquilo, no hay personas que molesten" dijo Jessica sentándose en una banca que había, Dani se sentó a la par de ella

D: "Tienes razón, aquí es muy tranquilo, y cómo te va con tus materias?"

Je: "Bien, solo tengo un poco de problemas con matemáticas"

D: "Si quieres le digo a mi amigo Joe que te ayude"

Je: "Me gustaría más que tú me ayudes"

D: "Emmm, si claro"

Jessica se acercó más a Dani y cuando Dani menos lo besó sintió los labios de Jessica sobre los suyos, se quedó quieta hasta que Jessica se separó de ella

Je: "Lo siento, no me pude resistir"

D: "Está bien, estuvo muy bien" dijo Dani más tranquila

Je: "De verdad?"

D: "Si, estuvo genial" Dani se acercó a Jessica, tomó su rostro con una de sus manos y la otra la puso sobre su cintura y la empezó a besar, Dani no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero se sentía realmente feliz haciéndolo

Después de unas horas de haberse estado besando y hablando

D: "Me encantaría quedarme contigo, pero ya se me hizo tarde"

Je: "Está bien, entiendo. Nos vemos mañana?"

D: "Si claro" dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y se fue de ahí directamente a casa de Joe

Estaba tocando la puerta

D: "Vamos Joe abre!" Dani seguía tocando pero no habría, después de cuarto intento se abrió la puerta

Jo: "Lo siento estaba durmiendo, que haces aquí?" Dani se le tiró encima y lo abrazó "Por qué estás tan feliz, que pasó?"

D: "Lo siento, estoy demasiado feliz! Tengo que contarte algo"

J: "Pasa" Joe y Dani estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala de Joe "Ahora sí que pasó?"

D: "Recuerdas a Jessica, mi compañera?"

Jo: "Si que pasó con ella?" dijo Joe confundido

D: "La besé, bueno ella me besó y luego yo la besé, ella es tan linda, me gusta tanto"

Jo: "Te gustan… te gustan las mujeres?" dijo Joe con un nudo en la garganta

D: "Si, tienes algún problema con ello?"

Jo: "No, solo que no lo sabía"

D: "Bueno, solo quería contarte, ya me tengo que ir sino mi papá me va a matar por llegar tarde" dijo Dani levantándose y saliendo rumbo a su casa

Joe también salió a su casa y se fue a la casa de Megan, entró por la puerta de atrás y vio a Megan practicando tiros al aro de básquetbol, Joe estaba llorando

M: "Joe que pasó?" dijo Megan acercándose a él y Joe se tiró a los brazos de Megan llorando "Todo va a estar bien"

Jo: "No va a estar bien"

M: "Que fue lo que pasó?"

Jo: "A Dani le gustan las chicas"

M: "No lo sabias?"

Jo: "No, por qué no me lo habías contado?"

M: "Creí que lo sabias"

Jo: "Como te diste cuenta? Ella te contó?"

M: "Algo así"

Joe seguía llorando en el patio de la casa de Megan

M: "Vamos a dentro, ya se está haciendo de noche"

Jo: "Ya me voy a mi casa, no te preocupes"

M: "No voy a dejar que te vayas asi"

Fin flashback #3

M: "Joe pasó llorando toda la noche abrazado a un peluche que me habias regalado, parecía un bebé" decía Megan riendo

D: "Lo siento Joe, yo no sabía, no recuerdo mucho, pero de verdad lo siento"

J: "Está bien Dani, no te preocupes ya lo superé"

D: "Y como fue que te dije que me gustaban las chicas Megs?"

M: "De hecho no me lo dijiste" dijo Megan riendo

D: "Entonces?"

M: "Me besaste"

D: "De verdad?" dijo Dani muy apenada

M: "Si, por un momento pensé que no nos íbamos a volver a hablar, pero luego nos arreglamos"

D: "Y como fue?" dijo Dani tapándose la cara

M: "Fue en un campamento de música que fuimos tu y yo en unas vacaciones"

Flashback #4

Dani y Megan habían ido a un campamento de verano de música, Megan no era tan fan de la música como Dani, pero había ido principalmente para acompañar a su amiga, en la última noche había una fogata y que todos los que quisieran podían cantar, ya habían cantado algunos chicos

D: "Puedo cantar yo?" dijo Dani levantando la mano

: "Claro, adelante Dani"

Dani tomó su guitarra

D: "Está canción la escribí para alguien a quien quiero mucho y de quien estoy enamorada" Dani empezó a cantar

Before i fall too fast  
kiss me quick  
but make it last  
so i can see how badly this will hurt me  
when you say good bye

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
but dont let go  
but tonight i could fall to sleep  
to this beautiful moonlight

But your so hypnotising  
you got me laughing while i sing  
you got me similing in my sleep  
I can say this im unravling  
and your love is where im falling  
so please dont catch me

sing this high  
dont settle down  
like a child running scared from a clown  
Im terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when i look at you

now fly away  
So i can breath  
even though your far from sufficating me  
But i cant get my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye

But your so hypnotising  
you've got me laughing while i sing  
you've got me smiling in my sleep  
and i can say this im unravling  
Your love is where im falling  
so please dont catch me

Now you see  
Why im scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care  
so here i go  
its what i feel  
and for the first time in my life i know its real

Dani se puso de pie y fue caminando hasta quedar al frente de Megan

But You're so hypnotising  
you've got me laghing while i sing  
you've get me smiling in my sleep  
and i can say this im unravling  
and Your love is where im falling  
so please dont catch me

And when im out?  
please dont break me  
im giving up  
so just catch me

Cuando Dani terminó la canción se agachó para quedar cara a cara con Megan y la besó, Megan se quedó como WTF?!

M: "Dani que te pasa? Jajaja" dijo Megan riendo y todos las demás personas también se reian

Dani salió corriendo de ahí hacia el lago, estaba llorando cuando llegó Megan

M: "Dani…"

D: "Vete Megan, no quiero hablar contigo"

M: "Pero yo si quiero hablar contigo" dijo Megan sentándose a la par de Dani, no sabia como empezar a hablar "Perdóname"

D: "Por qué?"

M: "No debí haber reaccionado asi, no tuve que haberme reido de ti"

D: "No importa, debes de pensar que soy una loca"

M: "Solo un poquito, yo no lo hubiera al frente de tantas personas, pero gracias, era un linda canción"

D: "Gracias"

M: "Mira, somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine por algo asi"

D: "Lo siento, debí haber pensado mejor lo que hice"

M: "Tranquila, sé que soy irresistible" dijo Megan guiñándole el ojo a Dani haciendo que se sonrojara

D: "Jajaja si lo eres"

M: "Tu también lo eres, pero no me gustan las chicas Dani, si fuera así te aseguro que definitivamente estaría contigo" dijo Megan haciendo que Dani sonriera "Algún día vas a encontrar a alguna chica que te ame y van a ser muy felices juntas" dijo Megan abrazando a Dani

D: "Gracias, podemos dejar esto entre nosotras?"

M: "Si claro"

Fin flashback #4

M: "después de eso no me hablaste por unos días, pensé que nuestra amistad había terminado, pero luego nos arreglamos"

D: "Creo que recuerdo algo de eso"

Las horas habían pasado mientras Megan y Joe le contaban otras anécdotas a Dani

J: "Chicas yo ya me voy, tengo que ir a cuidar a mi novia y a mi bebé"

M: "Yo también ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos Dani"

Horas más tarde Dani y Santana estaban en su habitación

S: "Definitivamente esto de ampliar el apartamento fue una gran idea" dijo Santana mientras leia una revista acostada en la cama

D: "Si, creo que ya estábamos muy apretados, y ahora más con Blaine y Quinn"

S: "Por lo que veo has recordado ya más cosas" dijo Santana muy feliz viendo a Dani

D: "Si hoy cuando estuve hablando con Megan y Joe recordé mucho" dijo Dani mientras revisaba unas de sus libretas

S: "Que haces amor?"

D: "Busco unas canciones, Mark llamó en la mañana dice que ocupa que grabemos unas tres canciones más para dar un mini concierto"

S: "Eso es genial, ocupas ayuda?"

D: "Ya tengo unas escritas, solo tengo que ver cuales…" Dani se empezó a reir

S: "Que es tan gracioso?"

D: "Acabo de recordar algo, nos arrestaron por tener sexo al aire libre cierto?"

S: "Si" Santana se empezó a reir "Como lo recordaste"

D: "Por una canción que escribí antes de que llegaras"

S: "La puedo ver?"

D: "No lo sé"

S: "Yo también escribí una canción, en esos días… que te parece si cada una graba la de cada una y luego nos enseñamos como quedaron? y ahí ya van dos solo faltaría una más"

D: "Me parece una excelente idea" Dani se levantó y le dio un pequeño beso a Santana y luego se empezó a desnudar

S: "Que estás haciendo Dani?" dijo Santana mientras no quitaba la vista de su novia

D: "Que parece que estoy haciendo?" dijo de forma seductora acercándose a Santana

S: "Yo… Dani… pero no puedes hacer esfuerzos físicos"

D: "Ya pasó una semana desde que volvi a casa, ya estoy bien, además se que te estás muriendo de ganas porque tengamos sexo, cuando fue la última vez, como hace casi dos meses, cierto? No puedo dejar a mi hermosa novia sufriendo tanto" dijo Dani mientras besaba el cuello de Santana y le iba quitando la ropa

S: "No te acuerdas de algunas cosas, pero piensas que soy una adicta al sexo"

D: "Eso es algo de lo mucho que me gusta de ti" Dani le dio un largo beso a Santana "Y le pregunté a Rachel, Kurt y Quinn que me dijeran cosas sobre ti y los tres me dijeron eso"

Dani terminó de desvestir a Santana y se acostó sobre ella y la empezó a besar, Santana no dejaba de tocar y acariciar a Dani, sentía una capa de sudor iban cubriendo sus cuerpos y la respiración agitada de su novia. Dani empezó a succionar los pezones de Santana provocando que la latina se excitara.

Dani empezó a bajar hasta el centro de su novia y empezó a lamerlo y besarlo

D: "San estás tan mojada" Dani empezó a introducir sus dedos en Santana

S: "Vamos Dani más rápido"

D: "Asi?" Dani movía lo más rápido que podía sus dedos

S: "Oh Dios si, así, ya casi amor" Dani sentía como su novia se empezaba a contraer y vio como arqueaba su espalda llegando al orgasmo

Dani regresó al rostro de Santana y la empezó a besar, Santana dio vuelta quedando encima de su novia

S: "No te sientes bien o quieres que me detenga me avisas"

Santana empezó a acariciar los pechos y a dejar pequeños mordiscos en la clavícula de su novia, luego empezó a tocar suavemente

D: "Santana…"

S: "Estás bien? Quieres que me detenga?" dijo Santana preocupada

D: "Estoy bien, te iba a decir que fueras más rápido, así nunca voy a llegar a un orgasmo"

S: "Lo siento, es que tengo miedo de que algo te pase" dijo Santana dándole un beso a Dani

D: "Mejor ven aquí" dijo Dani abriendo sus brazos para abrazar a Santana

Santana estaba acostada sobre el pecho de Dani con sus piernas entrelazadas

D: "Recordé otra cosa"

S: "Que recordaste?"

Flashback #5

Dani y Lucy tenían seis años, estaban en el parque jugando en los columpios, de pronto llegó un niño y botó a Dani se su columpio, entonces empezó a llorar, otra niña se acercó a ella

: "estás bien? Que te pasó?"

D: "Ese niño me botó, y me lastimé me rodilla" dijo señalando al niño que la había hecho caer

La niña se dirigió hacia el niño

: "Tu la botaste a ella?"

Niño: "Si y que vas a hacer golperme?"

: "sabes que pasa en Lima Heights?"

Niño: "Em.. no"

: "Cosas malas!" dijo la niña pateando fuertemente al niño que salió llorando a donde estaba su mamá

Fin flashback #5

S: "Oh por Dios Dani! Esa niña fui yo!"

D: "De verdad? Creo que ese fue el momento en que me di cuenta que me gustaban las niñas"

S: "Si, yo andaba en New Jersey visitando a unos tíos, ahora que lo recuerdo yo creo que a mí también, recuerdo que eran dos niñas muy lindas, pero una tenía algo que me llamó mucho la atención y cuando la vi llorando tenía que saber lo que le pasaba" dijo Santana besando a Dani

D: "Te amo tanto"

S: "Yo también, creo que siempre estuvimos destinadas a estar juntas"

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo?

Dejen sus comentarios

PD: vickysixx: dejame tu usuario de Skype


	26. Chapter 26

Hola! Cómo están? Perdon por durar tanto en actualizar, pero esta semana estuve más ocupada de lo que pensaba

Gracias por sus comentarios AngieLGleek, Ashrebels, Luz, Gise, fonduefortwo21, Cory69, Itsbbgleekliar, SoDamnBeautiful1, vickysnixx (estuve esperando toda la semana que me hablaras, te llegó mi solucitud?)

Este capitulo es corto, pero queria subir algo, espero que les guste

* * *

Dani y Santana estaban en el estudio de grabación Santana estaba esperando a fuera ya que Dani estaba grabando su canción, Santana ya había grabado la suya, ve como llega Mark a buscar

M: "Ya puedes pasar, Dani terminó de grabar su canción, ahora vamos a empezar con la que cantan ambas, Dani grabará primero, luego tú y luego las dos juntas, pero puedes estar dentro si quieres"

Santana estaba viendo a su novia cantar, le encantaba ver lo concentrada que ponía para expresar lo que la canción decía, Dani vuelve a verla y Santana se pone a hacerle caras graciosas a Dani para que se riera, Dani no pudo seguir cantando y se empezó a reír

D: "San deja de hacer caras graciosas, arruinaste lo que estaba grabando"

S: "Lo siento, es que me encanta verte reír"

M: "Continua Dani"

Dani seguía cantando pero Santana no la dejaba de molestar

D: "Mark dile que se calme"

M: "Tu puedes hacerlo Dani, en un concierto puede haber todo tipo de distracción y el show debe de continuar" dijo Mark, estaba muy entretenido viendo como Santana no dejaba a Dani tranquila y Dani trataba de no reir

Después de varios intentos Dani terminó de grabar logró terminar su parte de la canción, así que era el turno de Santana

Santana estaba muy concentrada cantando y luego vio como Dani se quitó la blusa y no pudo seguir cantando

S: "Que demonios estás haciendo Dani!?"

D: "Continua, tu puedes hacerlo" decía Dani riendo al igual que Mark

S: "Eso no es justo!"

Santana seguia tratando de terminar su parte de la canción pero no le ayudaba mucho que los bailes sexys de Dani, pero después de varios minutos lo logró.

Ya era el turno de que ambas cantaran juntas,

M: "Dani, antes de que entres a grabar ponte tu blusa, no quiero presenciar nada raro"

S: "Hey no es justo!"

Ya ambas estaban en la cabina de grabación y empezaron a cantar

Dani:

I'm feeling sexy and free  
Like glitter's raining on me

Santana:

You're like a shot of pure gold  
I think I'm bout to explode  
I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in

the air

Dani:

Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're

taking me there  
Don't you know...you spin me out of control  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Dani y Santana:

We can do this all night  
Turn this love skin tight  
Baby come on

Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Boomin' like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Rock my world until the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino  
Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Santana:

You got me losing my mind  
My heart beats out of time  
I'm seeing Hollywood stars  
You strum me like a guitar

Dani:  
I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke

in the air

Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're

taking me there  
Don't you know...you spin me out of control  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
We can do this all night  
Turn this love skin tight  
Baby come on

Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Boom'n like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Santana:  
Rock my world until the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

Dani y Santana:

Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

Dani:  
Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right

Santana:  
Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight

Dani:  
Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right

Santana:  
Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight

Dani:  
Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right

Santana:  
Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight

Dani:  
Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
Ooh baby baby  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Dani:  
Rock my world until the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known

Santana:

Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

Dani y Santana:

Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

M: "Chicas salió increíble, ya terminamos por hoy, la próxima vez compórtense más en las grabaciones y nos vemos el próximo domingo para el concierto"

Santana y Dani estaban en el apartamento

D: "Que raro no hay nadie"

S: "Supongo que Quinn y Rachel andan dando un paseo y Blaine y Kurt andan haciendo cosas de gays" dijo Santana buscando algo de comer

D: "San nosotras también somos gays"

S: "Como es que no hay nada de comer? Yo me referia comprando ropa o algo asi"

D: "Si quieres te preparo algo de comer"

S: "Mejor vamos a comer, me iré a dar una ducha, que te parece si después vamos de compras para tener ropa nueva para el concierto?"

D: "No son cosas muy de gays?" dijo Dani riendo

S: "Jajaja bueno lo siento" dijo Santana caminado en dirección al baño

Santana se estaba empezando a bañar cuando escucha que alguien entra al baño

S: "Estabas tardando demasiado"

D: "Lo siento, estaba ordenando un poco tu desorden en el cuarto" dijo Dani mientras se empezaba a quitar la ropa

S: "Bueno, entra ocupo que me enjabones"

Dani entró a la ducha con Santana y le empezó a enjabonar la espalda, luego Santana se volvió y quedó frente a frente con Dani y la empezó a besar, y la pegó contra la pared

S: "Te amo, eres tan perfecta" dijo Santana mientras besaba el cuello de Dani

D: "Yo también te amo" decía Dani mientras acariciaba los senos de Santana "La pared está muy fría"

S: "Yo sé cómo calentarte" Santana empezó a besar apasionadamente a Dani y luego introdujo tres dedos dentro de Dani

D: "Oh si San, sigue así"

Santana hacia más rápidos sus movimientos cuando sintió que Dani la penetró, las dos jóvenes se seguían tocando y besando hasta que llegaron juntas al orgasmo

S: "Eso estuvo tan bueno" dijo Santana mientras recuperaba la respiración

Después de unos minutos se terminaron de bañar y se fueron a vestir a la habitación, cuando iban saliendo del apartamento vieron a Quinn y a Rachel desnudas en el sillón

R: "No sabíamos que estaban aquí" dijo Rachel muy apenada

S: "Tranquilas" dijo Santana sentando en el sillón de frente a ellas "Continuen, quiero ver, no necesitan ayuda? Dani y yo tenemos más experiencia"

D: "San no las molestes" decía Dani mientras trataba de aguantar la risa

Q: "si te presto mi carro para que salgan nos dejaran en paz?"

D: "Tienes carro nuevo?"

Q: "Si"

S: "Trato hecho" dijo Santana tomando las llaves del bolso de Quinn y dirigiéndose a la puerta con Dani, antes de salir "Un día podríamos, ya saben pasar un buen rato las cuatro juntas"

D, R y Q: "SANTANA!"

Dani y Santana estaban en el centro comercial dando vueltas después de haber comido algo y comprado ropa para usar en el concierto, pasaron frente a una tienda de artículos para bebés

D: "Podemos pasar, para comprar algo para el bebé de Joe y Britt?"

S: "Si claro"

Dani y Santana estaban viendo cosas para bebés cuando una vendedora se les acerca

V: "Y quien de ustedes va a ser la futura mamá"

D: "No es para nosotras, es para una amiga"

V: "Lo siento, ocupan ayuda en algo?"

S: "Asi estamos bien, gracias"

La vendedora se fue y las jóvenes seguían viendo cosas

S: "Dani…"

D: "Si amor, que pasó?" dijo Dani mientras veía ropita de bebé

S: "Cuando decidamos tener hijos, cual de nosotras dos, va a ser quien…"

D: "Quien esté embarazada?"

S: "Si"

D: "No lo sé, por qué preguntas?" dijo Dani viendo a su novia

S: "Es que a mi me daría miedo, tener a alguien dentro mio y…"

D: "En ese caso, yo lo haré tranquila" dijo Dani dándole un pequeño beso a su novia en los labios

S: "Pero todavía no cierto? Esperaremos unos años" dijo Santana nerviosa

D: "Claro, unos quince años, a no ser que quieras tener un hijo ya"

S: "No no no, todavía no"

Dani y Santana se fueron a pagaron y ya estaban camino a casa en el carro

D: "Que piensas del bebé de Brittany?"

S: "Que va a ser muy afortunado por tenerlos a ellos de padres" dijo Santana muy seria

D: "Que pasa San?"

S: "No lo sé, es que durante muchos años pensé que era yo la seria la madre de los hijos de Britt y ahora todo cambio"

D: "Pero entonces yo, tu no me…"

S: "No, no es eso, ahora solo quiero ser la madre de los hijos de alguien más, solo quiero ser la madre de tus hijos, pero pensarlo me asusta, me preocupa no llegar a ser una buena madre"

D: "Tranquila amor, todo va a estar bien, todavía falta mucho y vas a ser una excelente madre"

Ya era el día del concierto, faltaban tan solo unos minutos para que las chicas salieran a escena, pero se asomaron para ver como estaba el ambiente, vieron a sus amigos en primera fila junto con Shelby y con Beth, Megan tenia en la frente escrito "Dani"

S: "Esto está llenísimo, no esperaba que tanta gente viniera a vernos" dijo Santana super feliz, pero vio la cara de preocupación que tenia Dani "Amor que pasa?" dijo acercándose a su novia

D: "No creo que pueda hacerlo, yo tengo pánico escénico"

S: "Todo va a estar bien, yo voy a estar contigo, solo mírame y todo va a salir bien" dijo Santana abrazando a Dani

D: "Gracias, te amo" le dio un beso a Santana

En eso llega Mark

M: "Chicas, ya vamos a empezar, están listas?"

S y D: "Si"

M: "Perfecto"

Dani se acercó a Santana

D: "Puedes salir tu primero?"

S: "Si claro"

Ya iba a empezar el show, Santana sale al escenario y todo el mundo empieza a gritar

S: "Hola! Cómo están?" todo el mundo gritaba "Ocupo un favor, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a mi hermosa novia Dani" Santana señaló por donde Dani iba a salir y todo el mundo empezó a gritar y a aplaudir cuando la vieron salir

D: "Hola! Gracias a todos por venir a vernos, esperamos que disfruten el espectáculo"

La música empezó a sonar y Dani y Santana empezaron a cantar Neon Lights, haciendo que todos sus fans empezaran a gritar de la emoción, cuando terminaron Dani, tomó su guitarra y se sentó en un banco

D: "San y yo nos tenemos una sorpresa a cada una y también para ustedes, vamos a cantar una canción a cada una, esta es la primera vez que la otra la escuchará al igual que ustedes"

Dani empezó a cantar mientras Santana estaba sentada a la par de ella

I can't sleep tonight, wide awake and so confused  
Everything is in line, but I am bruised  
I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home  
I kinda need a hero, is it you?  
I never see the forest for the trees, I could really use your melody  
But I'm a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me

Can you be my nightingale  
Sing to me I know you're there  
You could be my sanity, bring me peace, sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale

Somebody speak to me, cause I'm feeling like hell  
Need you to answer me, I'm overwhelmed  
I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home  
I need a star to follow, I don't know  
I never see the forest for the trees, I could really use your melody  
But I'm a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me

Can you be my nightingale  
Sing to me I know you're there  
You could be my sanity, bring me peace, sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale

I don't know what I'd d without you  
Your words are like a whisper, come through?  
As long as you're with me here tonight, I'm good

Can you be my nightingale  
Feel so close, I know you're there  
Oh nightingale, sing to me, I know you're there  
Cause baby you're my sanity, you bring me peace, sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale.

Una vez que Dani terminó de cantar, Santana se levantó y abrazó a Dani

S: "Te amo, te quedó hermosa" todas las fans empezaron a gritar de la emoción "Ahora es mi turno"

Santana se acercó al teclado y empezó a cantar

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have

At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself talking to the moon  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone talking to the moon?

I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say I've gone mad  
Yeah, I've gone mad  
But they don't know what I know

Because when the sun goes down  
Someone's talking back  
Yeah, they're talking back

At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself talking to the moon  
Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone talking to the moon?

Do you ever hear me calling?  
Because every night I'm talking to the moon  
Still trying to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone talking to the moon?

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away

Cuando terminó de cantar vio que Dani estaba llorando

D: "San eso estuvo increíble" dijo limpiándose las lágrimas "Pateaste mi trasero con esta canción"

Dani y Santana se fueron del escenario y escuchaban como sus fans pedían otra canción, asi que volvieron a salir

S: "Bueno tenemos otra canción, fue estrenada esta semana quieren que la cantemos?"

Todos sus fans empezaron a gritar cuando empezó a sonar Domino, las chicas cantaban y bailaban, se daban miradas y no dejaban de tocarse mientras cantaban, cuando terminó la canción, ambas se volvieron a ver y se besaron, haciendo que sus fanáticos se volvieran locos.

* * *

Que les parecio?

Dejen sus comentarios, espero poder actualizar pronto

Que estén bien, besos


	27. Chapter 27

Hola! Como están?

Gracias por sus comentarios: AngieLGleek, Itsbbgleekliar, luz, SoDamnBeautiful1, Ashrebels, MayraGleek , vickysnixx, fonduefortwo21 y las demás por leer

Espero que les guste el capitulo

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que Dani y Santana habían empezado su carrera como cantantes, cada vez tenían más fans y más conciertos que dar. Pasar tanto tiempo juntas había hecho que su relación fuera más fuerte, aunque tenían algunas discusiones de vez en cuando, siempre las solucionaban.

Una tarde se encontraban en una firma de autógrafos en un centro comercial

D: "Esto es tan cansado, estoy muerta"

S: "Yo también, falta mucha gente"

Je: "No, solo unas quince personas" dijo Jeff el representante de ambas

D: "Me puedo tomar un descanso? me siento mal…"

S: "Que te pasa? Jeff podemos terminar aquí, sé que los fans so importantes pero la salud de Dani es primero" dijo Santana muy preocupada

J: "Si es lo que quieren hacer, supongo que van a haber algunos fans desilusionados, pero las entiendo"

D: "No podemos hacerles esto, llevan horas esperando"

S: "Si quieres tú te vas y yo me encargo de ellas, solo deja algunas fotos autografiadas y listo"

D: "Estás segura?"

S: "Totalmente"

Dani firmó algunas fotografías y un guarda la acompañó hasta el auto

Dejaron pasar a los fans que les faltaban, Santana les tuvo que explicar uno a uno porque Dani ya se había ido, Santana estaba aprendiendo a controlar su carácter con los fans, de hecho era bastante amable, pero al estar preocupada por Dani y más el cansancio no era una buena combinación, era el turno de una niña, pero normalmente sus fans eran más grandes

: "Hola y Dani?"

S: "Ya se fue, no se sentía bien" dijo Santana muy cansada

: "Por qué?"

S: "Porque hemos estado aquí todo el santo día y estaba muy cansada"

: "Por qué?"

S: "Porque esto es agotador! Hemos firmado más de 500 autógrafos el día de hoy y además está haciendo un calor del demonio!"

La niña, se puso a llorar

S: "_lo que me faltaba" _pensó Santana, que se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrazar a la niña "Lo siento, estoy muy cansada… pero mira Dani te dejó una foto autografiada" tomó un foto y se la dio a la niña pero seguía llorando "shh shh tranquila, perdón, toma te regalo mi pulsera" Santana se quitó una de las pulseras y se la dio a la niña, logrando que dejara de llorar "_por eso es que no trato con niños_"

La niña se despidió de Santana y se fue con su mamá y Santana se volvió a sentar

S: "Ya termiamos?"

Je: "Solo queda alguien más"

Ven como un joven se acerca a Santana

: "Y Dani?"

S: "Ya se fue? Por que todo el mundo pregunta por ella no lo entiendo…"

: "Cómo que se fue"

S: "Si estaba muy cansada, así que se fue, toma tu autógrafo" dijo Santana dándole unas fotografías autografiadas al joven

: "Gracias, pero ocupo hablar con Dani"

S: "Y yo necesito un masaje en este momento pero no todo se puede" dijo Santana levantándose de la mesa para irse

: "De verdad quiero hablar con ella"

S: "Lo siento no puedo hacer nada, y si no te vas ya tendré que llamar a seguridad"

: "No puedo creer que Dani tenga una novia tan amargada…"

S: "Quien te crees tú para decir quién puede ser o no novia de Dani? Sabes que ya me voy" dijo Santana acercándose hacia su representante y los guardas

: "Si no puedo hablar con Dani dame un minuto para hablar contigo Santana, por favor"

S: "De acuerdo un minuto, que pasó?" dijo Santana acercándose al joven y notó que tenía una sonrisa muy familiar

: "Gracias, creo que me debía haber presentado primero, soy Teodoro, el hermano de Dani" dijo extendiéndole la mano, a lo que Santana respondió con una cachetada "Por qué me golpeaste!?" dijo tocándose donde Santana lo había golpeado

S: "Te lo mereces"

T: "Por qué?"

S: "Por darle la espalda a Dani! Ella es tu hermana!" dijo Santana yéndose de ahí

T: "Espera por favor, escúchame, sé que hice mal, pero quiero hablar con ella, quiero hacer las paces, le puedes decir que quiero hablar con ella por favor, este es mi número" dijo dándole un tarjeta de presentación a la latina

S "Haré lo que pueda" Santana tomó la tarjeta y se fue de ahí

Llegó al carro y vio que Dani estaba profundamente dormida, así que no le dijo nada y volvieron a su casa

A la mañana siguiente Santana fue la primera en despertar, así que se fue a preparar el desayuno, estaba cocinando cuando llegan Kurt y Rachel y se sientan a la mesa

S: "Kurt no te comas eso, es para Dani"

K: "Pero tengo hambre"

S: "Pues prepárate tu propia comida",

Rachel empezó a llamar a alguien

K: "A quién llamas Rachel?"

R: "A los bomberos"

S: "J aja que graciosa Berry… para que lo sepas soy una excelente cocinera"

R: "Entonces prepáranos el desayuno a nosotros también y así lo veremos"

S: "Buen intento" Santana terminó de colocar la comida en una bandeja y se fue a su habitación

S: "Amor despierta" decía Santana mientras movía un poco a Dani "Ya es tarde Dani" su novia seguía sin moverse así que la empezó a besar y vio como Dani la abrazó, Santana se separó un poco "Que bien ya despertaste, ayer te tuve que subir alzada, no logramos que despertaras para bajarte del carro"

D: "Lo siento"

S: "Descuida, no hay problema, toma te traje el desayuno" Santana colocó la bandeja al frente de Dani

D: "Eres la mejor San, te amo"

El día iba pasando, Dani y Santana tenían libre asi que estaban viendo televisión

D: "San estás bien?"

S: "Si claro, por qué preguntas?"

D: "Porque estás muy callada y no has hecho ningún intento de que tengamos sexo el día de hoy"

S: "Supongo que estoy cansada de ayer, pero si quieres yo no tengo ningún problema, anoche vi chocolate liquido en el refrigerador, creo que podríamos probar con eso aunque creo que es de Rachel" dijo Santana viendo de forma seductora a Dani

D: "Tranquila, yo también estoy cansada" dijo Dani mientras apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas de Santana

Santana estaba acariciando la cabeza de su novia cuando empezó a hablar

S: "Dani, ayer cuando te fuiste de la firma de autógrafos…"

D: "Si que pasó?"

S: "Llegó tu hermano"

D: "Teo? Qué hacía ahí?" preguntó Dani confundida

S: "Me dijo que te dijera que quiere hablar contigo, que quieren que hagan las paces, este es su número" dijo dándole la tarjeta con él numero

D: "Gracias"

S: "Vas a hablar con él?"

D: "No lo sé, lo voy a pensar"

El celular de Santana empieza sonar

S: "Hey Britt! Cómo estás? Como está mi sobrino?"

B: "_Hola San, bien, ya falta poco… como estas tu?"_

S: "Bien, llamabas por algo especial? no creas que no me gusta hablar contigo solo que.."

B: "_Si bueno, te llamaba para ver si me podías hacer un favor"_

S: "Si es algo que esté en mis manos, claro, que ocupas?"

B: "_Es que en dos días tengo la última clase de preparación para el parto y Joe no me puede acompañar porque tiene que ir a la universidad, entonces quería ver si me podías acompañar, después en la noche podemos ir a cenar los cuatro a cenar, ya sabes Joe, Dani, tu y yo_"

S: "Le preguntaré a Dani, dame un momento… Hey Dani, dice Brittany que si la puedo acompañar el sábado a las clases de preparación para el parto porque Joe no puede y que después en la noche vayamos los cuatro a cenar, puedo?"

D: "Si claro, por mi está bien"

S: "Gracias amor" dijo dándole un pequeño beso a Dani "Está bien Britt, nos vemos el sábado"

B: "_Gracias Santy, si quieren lleguen mañana_"

S: "Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana, cuídate mucho, bye"

Al dia siguiente Dani y Santana se encontraban en el apartamento de Joe y Brittany

J: "Chicas gracias por venir, Santana gracias por acompañar mañana a Brittany, me hubiera encantado acompañarla yo, pero tengo que presentar un trabajo y no podré ir yo"

S: "No hay problema para eso están los amigos"

J: "Quieren ir a cenar? Yo invito"

B: "No íbamos a ir mañana?"

J: "Vamos mejor hoy, pónganse bellas señoras, siempre lo están pero iremos a un restaurante muy elegante"

D: "Si claro"

Los jóvenes se encontraban comiendo

D: "Y ya pensaron algún nombre para el bebé?"

J: "Nos justa Nicolas, que les parece?"

S: "A mí me gusta"

D: "A mí también"

J: "Entonces será Nicolás"

B: "Queríamos hacerles una pregunta, como ustedes son nuestras mejores amigas y si en algún momento algo nos llega a pasar sabemos que no hay nadie mejor para encargarse de nuestro hijo que ustedes, así que les gustaría ser las madrinas de Nicolas?"

D: "Sería un honor"

S: "Si, muchas gracias"

J: "Gracias a ustedes, ahora yo tengo que hacer otra pregunta" Joe se levantó de la mesa y luego se hincó al frente de su novia "Brittany S. Pierce sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos, pero sé que eres con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y formar una familia, así que me concederías el favor de ser mi esposa?" dijo mientras abría una cajita con un anillo

B: "Si, si claro que si" dijo Brittany con lágrimas en los ojos, se levantó y besó a Joe, después de unos minutos se separaron

S: "Felicidades, espero que sean muy felices juntos, me alegro mucho por ustedes" dijo Santana abrazando a sus amigos

Al día siguiente Santana se encontraba en las clases con Brittany, ve como se acerca la instructora a ellas dos

: "Hola Britt! Por que no vino Joe?"

B: "Tenia que hacer unas cosas de la universidad, pero traje a mi amiga Santana, no hay problema cierto?"

: "Para nada, más bien muchas gracias por venir a acompañarla Santana, asi te vas preparando para cuando sea tu turno"

S: "Si seguro"

Las clases iban pasando

POV Santana

No puedo imaginar cuando sea mi turno, bueno mi turno de acompañar a Dani en todo esto, espero que todavía falten bastantes años, sí que eres tonta Santana, obviamente faltan bastantes años, lo van a planear, no es como si las fueras a dejar embarazada por accidente, no puedo creer que de mi querida Unholy Trinity yo voy a ser la última en tener un bebé, yo creo que nadie se esperaba eso.

Ya me lo estoy imaginando, que hermoso debe ser ver a Dani embarazada, a ella le encantan los niños, me imagino lo emocionada que va a estar, que vamos a estar, ver como su vientre va a ir creciendo con nuestro bebé, me gustaría que fuera una niña y también me gustaría que estemos casadas formalmente para ese entonces, no es como si hiciera falta, porque yo la amo y ella me ama, pero supongo que sería lindo una ceremonia con nuestros amigos y familiares, incluso Rachel podría cantar.

Creo que podríamos tener un par de niños, sería bonito en las tardes ir con ellos al parque, enseñarles a tocar instrumentos, luego en la mañana de Navidad verlos abrir los regalos, tener una hermosa casa, incluso tener un perro quizás… vamos santana cuando te volviste así de cursi?

Fin POV Santana

Estaban de vuelta en el apartamento, Dani se había quedado ahí, mientras Santana y Brittany regresaban

Brittany y Santana estaban sentadas viendo televisión mientras Dani preparaba unos sándwiches

B: "Segura que no ocupas ayuda Dani?" gritó desde el sofá

D: "Asi estoy bien, tranquila"

Santana veía como Brittany estaba un poco incomada

S: "Britt estás bien?"

B: "Si, solo es que Nicolas está muy inquieto, mejor me levanto y camino un poco"

S: "Ocupas algo?"

B: "No es nada, es normal ya faltan solo dos semanas"

Brittany estaba dando vueltas por la sala

B: "SAN!"

S: "que pasó? Estás bien?" dijo Santana levantándose del sillón

B: "Rompí la fuente"

Santana se quedó en inmóvil, Dani regresó a donde estaban ellas

D: "Santana has algo!"

S: "Que hago?"

B: "Llévame al hospital"

S: "Si claro"

Santana salió corriendo del apartamento

D: "Ya volverá, cuando se dé cuenta de que te dejó"

B: "Ella es así cuando se asusta"

D: "Lo sé"

Santana volvió a entrar

S: "Lo siento, vamos Britt"

Dani y Santana ayudaron a Brittany a subirse al carro

Brittany se encontraba en el hospital en trabajo de parto y Santana la acompañaba mientras llegaba Joe

S: "Vamos Britt, tu puedes hacerlo"

Brittany había ya empezado con las contracciones y en cualquier momento ya iba a estar lista para que saliera el bebé, ven como entra Joe a la habitación

J: "Lo siento amor, ya estoy aquí" dijo dándole un pequeño beso a su novia

S: "Bueno suerte Britt, estaré afuera"

B: "San quédate por favor"

S: "Claro, como quieras"

Santana y Joe le daban cada uno una mano a Britt mientras ella trataba de que el bebé saliera

J: "Vamos amor, ya casi, solo falta un poco"

B: "No puedo hacerlo"

S: "Tu puedes Britt Britt, respira, una vez más"

Los tres oyen los llantos de un bebé por fin había nacido Nicolas, Brittany escucha como dos cosas caen al suelo, vuelve a ver y ve como Santana y Joe se había desmayado

B: "Vaya estos sí que son valientes"

Horas después Brittany había sido pasada de habitación y ya sus amigos la podía visitar, ve como Dani entra junto con Santana

B: "Hey San, ya estás bien?"

D: "Que te pasó?" dijo viendo a su novia

B: "Se desmayó cuando nació Nicolás" dijo Brittany riendo

S: "Lo siento"

D: "Bueno, no importa, puedo alzar a mi ahijado?"

B: "Si claro"

Dani se acercó a Brittany y tomó al bebé en brazos

D: "Hola Nicolas, yo soy tu tia Dani y ella es tu tia Santana" Santana estaba a la par de ella "Vas a ver que somos una familia muy grande y un poco rara, pero todos te queremos mucho"

Santana estaba ida viendo a Dani, se veía hermosa con un bebé en brasos

S: "Dani"

D: "Si, San que paso?"

S: "Ya quiero que tengamos un bebé"

D: "Estás hablando en serio?"

S: "Bueno, ya ya no, pero de verdad quiero que tengamos un hijo juntas"

D: "Yo también, definitivamente"

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo? dejen sus comentarios

Besos y que estén bien :)


	28. Chapter 28

Hola! Cómo están?

Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer

* * *

Dani y Santana se encontraban en la disquera en la oficina de Mark junto con Jeff

J: "Chicas tenemos una buena noticia para ustedes"

S: "Descubrieron una forma para que yo embarace a Dani?"

M: "No, no es eso" dijo Mark muy confundido "En fin, la buena noticia es que les vamos a dar una oficina aquí, bueno no es una oficina oficina, es como un cuarto para que puedan escribir sus canciones, y va a tener todas las comodidades que ustedes deseen ya que son ustedes son nuestras mejores estrellas"

D: "Muchas gracias"

J: "Quieren ir a verlo?"

D: "Si claro"

Jeff y Mark guiaron a las chicas hasta una oficina y abrieron las puertas

D: "Oh por Dios esto es hermoso!"

Dentro de la habitación había un pequeño estudio de grabación, una mesa, sillones, una refrigeradora

M: "Esperábamos que les gustara, si ocupan algo más solo dígannos y se los conseguiremos inmediatamente"

J: "La idea es que estén lo más cómodas que puedan mientras hacen su música"

S: "Muchas gracias, de verdad, podemos entrar?"

M: "Si claro, es todo suyo"

Santana se tiró en uno de los sillones mientras Dani se fue a revisar el pequeño estudio

S: "Están demasiado cómodos" ven como los señores se van "A dónde van?"

M: "Tenemos una reunión, en un rato venimos para presentarles unas propuestas"

D: "Perfecto"

Santana estaba acostada cuando siente que Dani se le tira encima

D: "Por qué les preguntaste eso?"

S: "Qué cosa, que a dónde iban?"

D: "No, lo de alguna forma de que me dejaras embarazada?"

S: "Porque me gustaría que nuestra hija se pareciera a ambas, no has visto a Nicolas? Es la mezcla perfecta de Britt y Joe, te imaginas un bebé con nuestros genes, seria hermosa"

D: "Bueno, supongo que podríamos encontrar un donante que se parezca a ti"

S: "Pero no sería lo mismo"

D: "Tranquila amor, todavía tenemos muchos años para solucionarlo"

Dani empezó a besar a Santana

S: "Sabes que pensé apenas vi estos sillones?"

D: "Que?"

S: "Que se veían súper cómodos para tener sexo"

D: "Ya me extrañaba que no lo hubieras dicho"

Dani se levantó y cerró las cortinas y se puso encima de Santana y la empezó a besar

Santana empezó a desvestir a Dani y ella también se fue quitando la ropa, hasta que ambas quedaron totalmente desnudas

Santana se puso encima de Dani y la empezó a besar, fue dejando un camino de besos por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su centro, una vez que llegó empezó a acariciar y lamer a su novia, luego introdujo sus dedos dentro y los empezó a mover haciendo que Dani llegara al orgasmo.

Luego santana se sentó, Dani se arrodilló en el piso, quedando su cara entre las piernas de Santana

S: "Esta vista me encanta"

Santana empezaba a mover sus caderas mientras Dani hacia lo suyo, escuchan como tocan la puerta

J: "Chicas, soy Jeff me abren por favor"

D: "Un momento!" Gritó Dani

Dani se iba a levantar

S: "Hey no me dejes asi, ya voy a terminar" dijo tomando la cara de Dani para que no se moviera

D: "Pero San.."

S: "Solo hazlo rápido"

Dani introdujo sus dedos en su novia y los empezó a mover rápidamente, viendo como Santana llegó al orgasmo

Las chicas se estaban vistiendo lo más rápido que podían, luego abrieron la puerta y vieron que Mark y Jeff las estaban esperando

M: "Que estaban haciendo?"

S: "Nosotras estábamos…"

D: "Escribiendo una canción y ya saben no queríamos perder la inspiración"

J: "Genial, la podemos escuchar?"

S: "Todavía, pero pronto se las enseñaremos"

M: "Bueno sentémonos, para hablarles de una cosa chicas"

Cuando Jeff se iba a sentar en su silla encontró unas bragas

J: "Emm chicas que hace esto aquí?"

S: "Gracias, no las encontraba" santana las tomó y se las empezó a poner mientras todos los veían "Qué? Eso es lo bueno de andar vestido"

Una vez que ya estaban todos estaban sentados

M: "Chicas, la propuesta que les queremos hacer, es que nos ofrecieron que ustedes sean el rostro para un perfume, que les parece?"

D: "Genial"

S: "Eso es perfecto"

J: "Solo hay una condición, ustedes tienen que escribir una canción para promocionarlo"

D: "Perfecto, pero ocupamos ver como va a ser la idea y el olor y todo eso"

M: "Está bien, un día de estos nos reuniremos de nuevo con los dueños del perfume y con los diseñadores y podrán hacer las preguntas que quieran"

J: "Bueno chicas, ya se pueden ir o quedar, pero pórtense bien"

Los hombres salieron de la habitación dejando a Dani y a Santana a solas

S: "Imaginaste que todo esto iba a pasar?"

D: "No, pero me encanta que todo esto me pase al lado tuyo"

S: "A mi también" dijo Santana besando a Dani y volviéndola a llevar al sofá "Que te parece si seguimos en lo que estábamos?" santana empezó a desvestir a Dani

D: "Lo siento, aunque la propuesta me parece demasiado tentadora tendré que decir que no"

S: "Por qué?"

D: "Porque quedé en ir a tomar café con mi hermano, quiero ver que es lo que me tiene que decir"

S: "Quieres que te acompañe?"

D: "Como gustes"

Un rato después Dani y Santana llegaron a una cafetería, Teodoro ya se encontraba ahí, estaba sentado en una mesa esperando a su hermana, asi que ellas se dirigieron hacia donde él estaba

D: "Hola Teo"

T: "Hola Dani, no sabia que ella iba a venir"

S: "Ella tiene nombre Ok? Y sé que lo sabes, ahora has algo productivo y trae una silla más"

Los tres ya estaban sentados en la mesa

T: "Dani yo quería hablar a solas contigo"

D: "Cualquier cosa que me tengas que decir puedes hacerlo con Santana presente"

T: "Pero…"

S: "Ya la escuchaste, habla conmigo aquí o nos vamos de aquí"

T: "De acuerdo, Dani yo quería pedirte perdón, en serio me arrepiento demasiado no haberte apoyado cuando tuve que hacerlo, tu eres mi hermanita y mi deber era protegerte y defenderte"

Flashback

Dani y su novia Cam iban entrando a la casa de la primera

C: "A tus padres no les molesta que esté aquí?"

D: "Ellos no están, llegan tarde, y mi hermano tardará un rato en llegar, asi que tenemos la casa para nosotras" dijo Dani besando a su novia

Habian pasado varias horas, las chicas estaban en el sótano, donde habían sillones, una televisión, video juegos…

C: "Dani, tus padres lo saben? Lo de nosotras?"

D: "No se los he dicho, pero lo haré pronto, de acuerdo?"

C: "Está bien"

Ambas chicas se empezaron a besar, estaban en su mundo y no notaron que la puerta se abrió

Mamá de Dani: "Danielle que demonios está pasando aquí!?"

Las chicas se separaron

D: "Yo puedo explicarlo, ella es mi novia Camille"

Papá de Dani: "Que es esto? Dani estás loca! Sé que te afectó lo de la muerte de Lucy pero esto es una locura"

D: "No es por la muerte de Lucy! Siempre he sido así!"

Mamá de Dani: "Esto debe ser una broma"

D: "No es una broma, esta es quien soy yo, me gustan las mujeres y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo"

C: "Dani yo mejor me voy, nos hablamos luego" Cam se fue de ahí

Papá de Dani: "Vete de aquí"

D: "De acuerdo, iré a mi habitación" dijo Dani muy molesta por la actitud de sus padres

Mamá de Dani: "No, vete de aquí, de la casa"

D: "Qué? Pero a donde me voy a quedar!?"

Papá de Dani: "No lo sé, no es mi problema, dile a tu novia que te deje quedarte en su casa o no lo sé, simplemente no vas a quedarte más aquí"

D: "Pero"

Mamá de Dani: "Pero nada, vete ya"

Dani tomó su guitarra, subió a su habitación, tomo unas cuantas cosas y antes de irse vio que Teodoro había escuchado toda la conversación

D: "No podías avisarme que ellos llegaron? O haberme defendido por lo menos!?"

El muchacho no dijo nada y Dani salió de su casa y se fue a casa de su mejor amigo

Fin Flashback

D: "Yo no sé que decir"

T: "Mira no espero que me perdones de un dia para otro pero la verdad es que te he extrañado mucho, eres mi hermana, la única que tengo"

S: "Y si la extrañaste tanto por que no la fuiste a ver al hospital cuando estaba en coma? Por que no detuviste a tus padres cuando casi muere por culpa de ellos? Dime, por que no hiciste nada en ese momento!?"

T: "Yo no lo sabía, si lo hubiera sabido hubiera estado contigo" dijo tomando la mano de su hermana

D: "Y que te hizo tomar este cambio de actitud Teodoro?"

T: "He madurado, y me di cuenta que no hay nada de malo en que te gusten las mujeres, me di cuenta que mi mejor amigo es gay, y cuando me presentó a su novio me di cuenta que es la misma persona que había conocido durante años, reconocí mi error de no haberte apoyado, tengo que confesarte que cuando me di cuenta de lo tuyo estaba muy incómodo y confundido, pero ya no más, estoy dispuesto a estar en tu vida si es lo que deseas"

D: "No lo sé, no sé si te pueda perdonar"

T: "Cómo ya te dije no espero que me perdones de una vez, pero quiero que sepas que nunca más te voy a fallar, estaré siempre que lo necesites, a cualquier hora que me llames te atenderé, si ocupas un abrazo iré enseguida y te lo daré, lo que sea estoy para ti"

S: "Ok mira para eso ya me tiene a mí, así que mejor ahórrate toda esa hablada ok?"

T: "Dani no entiendo cómo estas con alguien así"

D: "No te metas con Santana, y si no te gusta que esté con ella, no me vas a volver a ver porque planeo pasar el resto de mi vida con ella"

T: "Lo siento, está bien"

D: "Y papá y mamá cómo están?"

T: "Creo que están bien, no he vuelto a hablar con ellos desde que se dieron cuenta que quería ponerme en contacto contigo"

D: "Lo siento"

T: "No te preocupes"

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo?

Dejen sus comentarios

Que estén bien, besos


	29. Chapter 29

Hola! Cómo están?

Perdon por el capitulo anterior, lo volví a leer y me di cuenta de lo malo que fue, pero en fin, lo siento no tuve una buena semana(me quedé en varios exámenes, eché a perder una oportunidad para cumplir uno de mis sueños, necesito un abrazo :( en fin... no sé porque les cuento esto) y creo que eso afectó mi forma de escribir, pero este capitulo creo que está mejor

Espero que les guste

* * *

Habían pasado varios meses, Dani y Santana estaban en el apartamento esperando a que llegaran Brittany y Joe con Nicolas, oyen como tocan la puerta y Santana se levanta para abrir

S: "Dame a mi precioso ahijado" dijo mientras extendía los brazos para que Joe le diera al bebé

Joe y Brittany entraron llenos de bolsos

D: "Cómo están los recién casados?" dijo Dani saludando a sus amigos, Joe y Brittany se habían casado el fin de semana anterior en una pequeña ceremonia

B: "Muy bien, esperando irnos de luna de miel"

J: "Seguras que se quieren hacer cargo de Nico? Si no los padres de Britt lo pueden cuidar"

D: "Totalmente seguras, crees que Santana va a dejar que se lo lleven? Ha estado contando los días, para este fin de semana, ella ama a su sobrino"

J: "En ese caso ya nos vamos, aquí está todo lo que necesitan" dijo enseñándole los bolsos a Dani "Muchas gracias Dani"

S: "Váyanse tranquilos, está en buenas manos, pórtense bien y usen protección"

Brittany y Joe se despidieron de sus amigas y de su hijo, dejándolas solas con Nicolas

D: "Amor dámelo es mi turno" Dani se acercó a Santana

S: "Un rato más por fa, es que es tan hermoso"

D: "Solo porque te ves adorable cargándolo"

Dani y Santana pasaron toda la tarde cuidando a Nicolas, bueno Santana ya que no había dejado que Dani lo cargara

D: "Quieres ir tu a prepararle la leche?"

S: "Tu que crees?"

D: "De acuerdo, lo haré yo, pero yo se la doy"

S: "Bueno"

Dani se fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar la leche para Nicolas

S: "Hey Nico, eres tan hermoso, tienes los ojos de tu madre, eres realmente afortunado por tener unas tias como Dani y yo"

Nicolas empezó a llorar

S: "Que te pasa? Hemos estado bien toda la tarde, debes de tener hambre o creo que ocupas que te cambien el pañal de nuevo"

Santana se dirigió a donde estaba Dani

S: "Hey Dani"

D: "Si que pasó?"

S: "Creo que alguien necesita que le cambien el pañal"

D: "Te puedes encargar tu? Estoy un poco ocupada" dijo mientras media la cantidad de leche y agua que le estaba echando al biberón

S: "Si, no hay problema"

Santana se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarle el pañal a Nico, cogió todo lo que necesitaba y lo dejó en la cama junto con el bebé

S: "Ok, nunca he cambiado un pañal, pero no creo que vaya a ser tan difícil, Britt lo hace todos los días, vamos Santana tu puedes" empezó a desvestir a Nicolas "Bueno, no es tan difícil, por lo menos es bastante calmado" santana le quitó el pañal y lo limpió y le puso uno nuevo, pero cuando se volvió para tomar el talco Nicolas empezó a orinar y la mojó "No no no, Nico como me vas a hacer esto" luego se le cayó el talco provocando que ella quedara cubierta de blanco al igual que toda la cama

En eso Dani entró a la habitación con el biberón

D: "San ya tienes a Nico cambi…" Dani empezó a reir cuando vio a Santana toda orinada y con la cara llena de talco "Que pasó?"

S: "Yo lo estaba cambiando y cuando tomé el talco empezó a orinar y se me calló"

D: "Dame campo yo termino, vete a dar una ducha" dijo Dani sin dejar de reir

Dani terminó de cambiar a Nicolas y le puso la pijama de una vez, cuando Santana salió de la ducha vio a su novia sentada en un sillón con su sobrino en manos

S: "Te ves tan hermosa"

D: "Asi te ves tu cuando eres quien lo carga"

S: "Está dormido?"

D: "Acaba de dormirse"

En eso oyen como van entrando Kurt, Blaine, Quinn y Rachel, iban hablando entre si

S: "Pedazo de idiotas hagan silencio Nicolas se acaba de quedar dormido" dijo en voz baja

K: "Lo siento"

Q: "Trajimos la cena"

D: "Genial, muchas gracias"

Los cinco se sentaron a la mesa mientras Dani se fue a dejar a Nicolas a su cuarto, luego se sentó junto a sus amigos

S: "Lo dejaste solo en la cama?"

D: "Si, pero no le va a pasar nada, está rodeado de almohadas"

S: "Estás loca!?" Santana tomó su comida y se fue a comer al cuarto

Q: "Es muy gracioso verla comportándose asi"

K: "Santán tan preocupada por un bebé, eso si que no me lo esperaba"

D: "Bueno, ella se preocupa mucho por lo que de verdad le importa" dijo Dani riendo junto con sus amigos, a todos les daba mucha gracia ver a Santana comportándose así

Santana y Dani estaban en su cama, mientras Nicolas estaba en una pequeña cuna que Kurt y Blaine fueron a comprar por insistencia de la latina

D: "No puedo creer que los hayas logrado convencer de que salieran a esta hora de la noche a comprar un cuna"

S: "No estaba tranquila, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer de la cama"

D: "Sabes que eso no iba a suceder"

S: "Bueno, no me quería arriesgar"

D: "Que piensas de esto, de cuidar a Nico?"

S: "Me encanta, ya quiero sea a nuestra hija a quien cuidemos"

D: "Hija?"

S: "Bueno, me encantan las niñas" Dani la volvió a ver con una ceja alzada "Qué? No me mal entiendas, amo a Nico, pero no lo sé, las niñas me gustan más, como Beth, no lo sé, es diferente"

D: "Ok, ya entendí, y cuantas quieres que tengamos?"

S: "Dos, supongo que es bonito tener hermanos, yo nunca tuve, mis papás decían que les daba miedo que si tuviera un hermano saliera igual a mi, porque yo era bastante inquieta y no se imaginaban tener que andar detrás de otra persona igual a mi"

D: "De acuerdo, entonces tendremos dos niñas"

S: "Te imaginas cuando tengamos nuestra casa, con un gran patio y juguemos con ellas, cuando celebremos sus cumpleaños…"

Santana y Dani se quedaron dormidas hablando de como les gustaría que fuera su vida en algunos años

A eso de media noche, Nicolás empieza a llorar

S: "Dani es tu turno"

D: "Yo me levanté ya dos veces seguidas, te toca"

S: "De acuerdo"

Santana se levantó de la cama y fue a sacar a Nicolas de la cuna y lo alzó

S: "Que pasó bebé? Sé que no ocupas un cambio de pañal porque Dani te acaba de cambiar, tienes hambre es eso?" Nicolas tenía su manita en la boca "Dani, Dani… pss despierta" Dani no se movía

Santana salió de su habitación y vio que Kurt y Blaine estaban viendo un película

S: "Pueden sostenerlo un momento mientras le preparo la leche?"

B: "Si claro, damelo"

Despues de darle de comer, Santana logró que el bebé se durmiera y volvió a su habitación con él

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban desayunando, aunque Rachel y Santana estaban discutiendo porque ambas querían alzar a Nicolas

S: "Rachel damelo es mi turno"

R: "Pero ayer lo tuviste todo el dia, y yo también soy su tia"

S: "Pero está a cargo mio y de Dani"

D: "Amor, déjaselo a Rachel, ven a desayunar y luego lo bañamos"

Q: "Pero yo lo iba a bañar"

K: "Nada de eso, es un niño y Blaine y yo lo bañaremos"

S: "Pero ya casi me tengo que ir a trabajar y casi no he pasado con él"

B: "Lo has tenido toda la mañana alzado Santana!"

D: "Pero Joe y Britt vienen hasta mañana, que te parece si en la tarde llevamos Nico a dar un paseo y dejas de que ellos lo bañen?"

S: "Está bien" dijo Santana un poco enojada

Dani se había quedado sola, ya que Kurt y Blaine habían ido de comprar para Nicolas y Rachel y Quinn también había salido, tenia a su sobrino en brazos cuando oye que tocan la puerta, asi que fue abrir

D: "Teo que haces aquí?"

T: "Queria venir a saludarte, acaso no puedo?"

D: "Te dije que todavía no te he perdonado"

T: "Por favor déjame pasar, además traje a alguien"

Dani vio detrás de su hermano y vio que estaban sus padres

D: "Que hacen ustedes aquí?" dijo Dani enojada y confundida a la vez

Mamá de Dani: "Queremos hablar contigo"

Papá de Dani: "Podemos entrar?"

Dani no estaba muy segura de que hacer, pero al cabo de unos minutos los dejó pasar

D: "Está bien pasen, pero déjenme hacer una llamada primero"

La familia de Dani se fue a sentar a los sillones, mientras ella se fue a su habitación y llamó a Santana

D: "Amor te falta mucho para llegar?"

S: "_No, voy saliendo de la oficina_"

D: "Me encanta cuando dices, voy saliendo de la oficina, no tardes, te ocupo aquí"

S: "_Estás bien? Le pasó algo a Nico_?"

D: "Estamos bien, solo date prisa. Te amo"

S: "_Yo también te amo_"

Dani volvió a donde estaba su familia

Mamá de Dani: "Es tu hijo?"

Dani: "No, Santana y yo lo estamos cuidando, es el hijo de unos amigos"

Durante unos minutos hubo un silencio incómodo

D: "Quieren café o algo de tomar?"

Papá de Dani: "Un café me vendría bien"

Teo: "A mi también"

Dani sentó a Nicolas en la silla de comer, mientras preparaba los cafés, después de unos minutos volvió a donde estaban los demás

Mamá de Dani: "Dani, tu padre y yo queríamos…"

Oyen como se abre la puerta y ven como entra Santana

S: "Que demonios están haciendo ellos aquí!?" dijo Santana cuando vio a los padres y al hermano de Dani

T: "Hola Santana, vinimos a hablar con Dani, te molesta?"

S: "La verdad si, a ti te puedo tolerar un poco, pero ustedes que hacen aquí? No querían ver a su hija muerta" dijo Santana muy enojada y se acercó a Dani tomando a Nicolas

Papá de Dani: "Queremos hablar con ella, con ustedes, déjame presentarme, yo soy Arthur y ella es mi esposa Marlene, y por lo que veo ya has conocido a Teodoro"

S: "Si, pero la ultima vez que los vi, ustedes no querían saber nada de mi ni de su hija no entiendo que hacen aquí?"

M: "Bueno, nosotros queremos ser parte de la vida de Dani, si ella nos deja"

D: "Yo la verdad no lo sé, pensándolo bien, no los quiero, ustedes no me quisieron y no me apoyaron cuando lo necesité, por que los necesitaría ahora?"

A: "Danos una oportunidad, las circunstancias han cambiado"

D: "Yo no he cambiado, asi que si gustan pueden irse por donde llegaron"

M: "Danielle por favor, dejanos hablar un rato, danos un par de horas, no pedimos más"

S: "Les doy una hora y no más"

A: "Por que siempre te tienes que meter cuando no te llaman?"

T: "Dejala papá, si quieres a hablar con Dani ella viene incluida"

S: "Gracias Teodoro"

Santana se sentó junto a Dani dándole la mano para darle apoyo, mientras sostenia al bebé con la otra mano

A: "El carro que está abajo es de ustedes, el mini cooper?"

S: "No, es de una amiga, el de nosotras es más grande" Santana había inverido parte del pago por ser la publicidad del perfume en un carro, era un carro ultimo modelos, grande, para siete pasajeros, negro

En eso oyen como se vuelve a abrir la puerta y entran Rachel y Quinn junto con Beth

R: "Lo siento, no sabíamos que tenían visitas, solo tomaremos una sueta y nos vamos"

Rachel, Quinn y Beth salieron del apartamento mientras los demás estaban en silenncio

M: "Y ellas quienes son?"

D: "Rachel y Quinn, son nuestras amigas, vivimos con ellas"

A: "No entiendo algo, a ustedes no les pagan lo suficiente para vivir solas?"

S: "La verdad es que si, con lo que hemos ganado podríamos tener unos cuatro carros, una mansión y tres casas más"

M: "y entonces por que viven aquí?" dijo viendo despectivamente el apartamento

D: "Porque gran parte de nuestras ganancias las hemos donado a diferentes fundaciones y el resto lo estamos ahorrando y nos pasaremos a vivir solas cuando pensemos que sea lo correcto"

A: "Y en el trabajo como les va?"

S: "Bastante bien, no nos podemos quejar, bueno una hora, ya se pueden ir"

D: "San no seas asi" dijo Dani tratando de aguantar la risa

M: "Tranquila, entendemos, ya nos vamos"

Los padres de Dani abrazaron a su hija y le prometieron volver pronto

Apenas se fueron llegaron Kurt y Blaine llenos de bolsas de ropa para Nicolas y Beth, unos minutos después entraron de nuevo Rachel, Quinn y Beth

S: "Definitivamente esto hoy parece una guardería"

R: "Lo siento, estábamos en el parque, pero empezó a llover"

D: "No hay problema, ya mis padres se fueron"

K: "Que hacían aquí?" preguntó Kurt bastante confundido

D: "Vinieron a pedirme perdón y que quieren formar parte de mi vida" dijo Dani y se veía ilusión en su cara

S: "Corrección, vinieron a hablar contigo, en ningún momento escuché que te pidieran perdón" santana estaba muy enojada con los papás de Dani, no podía creer como llegaron tan tranquilos y como Dani accedió a hablar con ellos

Kurt y Blaine habían convencido a Beth para que hicieran una tarde de pasarela, todos estaban muy entretenidos viéndola, ya que era realmente hermosa y era como una mini Quinn, menos Santana que se había ido a su cuarto a estar con Nicolas

Al dia siguiente, Joe y Britt pasaron en la tarde para recoger a Nicolas, les costó mucho irse ya que Santana había hecho cualquier cosa solo para poder estar un rato más con su sobrino, pero finalmente se habían ido. Santana estaba acostada en la cama cuando oye que entra Dani

D: "San podemos hablar?"

S: "Hablar de que?"

D: "De por que estás enojada"

S: "No estoy enojada" Dani la volvió a ver con una ceja levantada "está bien, estoy un poco enojada pero no contigo"

D: "Entonces?"

S: "Estoy enojada con tus padres"

D: "Por que?"

S: "Porque no los soporto, mira se que son tu familia y que de alguna forma todavía los quieres, pero no me caen bien"

D: "Tenia mucho de hablarles, deberías estar feliz por mi! De que quieren estar en mi vida!"

S: "Estoy segura de que eso no es lo que quieren"

D: "Entonces según tu que es lo que quieren?" dijo Dani muy enojada

S: "Quieren nuestro dinero o mejor dicho tu dinero, el mio no, porque se que me odian tanto como yo a ellos"

D: "Estás loca" dijo Dani con lagrimas en los ojos

S: "Mira Dani, digo esto porque te amo y no quiero que te lastimen" dijo Santana acercándose a su novia

D: "No te creo!"

S: "Entonces explícame porque no te preguntaron nada de nosotras, por que solo nos preguntaron por carros, casas y el trabajo? Vamos dimelo"

D: "No lo sé, supongo que no sabían que preguntar"

S: "No lo creo, hazme caso"

D: "Estás mal, lo ves asi porque estás enojada con ellos"

S: "Tu deberías ser la que esté enojada con ellos! Yo solo te quiero proteger!" dijo Santana levantando la voz

D: "No, ya sé, lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de que me vaya a vivir con ellos y me vaya con el dinero"

S: "Queee!? Estás loca! Sabes que? Cree lo que quieras!"

Dani salio de su habitación dando un portazo, santana salió y vio que Dani iba a salir del apartamento

S: "A donde vas?"

D: "Ahora tengo que contarte todo lo que hago? Déjame un rato tranquila, deja de controlar todo lo que hago, no siempre todo es como tu quieres, ese es tu problema"

Dani salió del apartamento muy enojada y Santana se quedó muy enojada

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo?

dejen sus comentarios

Que estén bien, besos :*


End file.
